Black Rose Dead, Live Rose Red
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: Two pranksters with complicated lives are sent to the Naruto world where they meet plenty of new faces and cause chaos to all. Watch these two girls complete the journey of a life time. I'm back people!
1. Fallen Petal 1

_**Fallen Petal 1  
**_

_**Skippey and a Broken Window**_

_**Meet The Sisters  
**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

It was a fine day when the first scream ripped through the school.

"Thompson! To the principle's office. You two Agnes!" the teacher covered in goo screamed.

The two girls walked arm in arm to their fate. These two girls were the most mix matched friends you would ever see. Thompson, usually known just as Jena cause her name was _way _to long, was tall and slender. She had an average face with hair cut as short as a boys, just below her ears. She had brown roots, multicolored orange lengths and black tips. Agnes, known as Brittney, or Onee-chan to Jena, had a small fun-size body as she called it, silky short hair but not as short as Jena's, and a voluptuous body that many guys drooled over. She had a perky mouth and the most beautiful eyes anyone had seen. Jena's were an emerald green that changed colors with her emotions. Britt was wearing a black mini-skirt from Hot Topic, South Pole shoes and shirt with a hoody. Jena wore baggy camo shorts and a band t-shirt with skater shoes. The girls make-up were very different. Jena had on black lipstick with a red dot that made her look like she had just taken a bite out of somebody with black eyeliner and purple and dark blue eye shadow. Brittney had on complementary colors that just made her face glow.

Jena was an easily ignored dark goth with a frigid attitude. Brittney was a perky girl with a head turning smile. They were polar opposites that were closer than sisters. The girls had one major thing in common though, they were the best pranksters Florence High had ever seen. No teacher but a select few were safe.

The girls walked at a leisurely pace to their date with the devil. When they walked in the school attendant said hello and waved them to Mr. Skipper.

"Come in girls, I was expecting you," he said without looking up from his desk. They went and sat down in front of him. "Now girls, I'm afraid that I'll just cut to the chase-

"You're finally suspending us," said Brittney with her usual happiness. Jena just looked bored. This song and dance was an all to familiar thing to the dark girl.

"Yes, I need you to tell me why you always do this."

"Because," Jena answered. She really hated talking to people, "these teachers are so normal they need a little excitement." In that girls book normal was the closest thing to a slow death.

"Right, well that's the same thing you said last time. Can't you two put your talents into something a little more constructive?"

"Whats more constructive than brightening the schools spirit with a laugh," Brittney said with her signature smile. Skipper just put his head in his hands like he had a headache coming on; that was most likely the case.

"Just go get your stuff and leave already," he mumbled a swear.

"Aww, Skippey doesn't like seeing us? I'm hurt," Jena said with more sarcasm than a politician. She hated this school with every fiber in her being. Her Onee-chan was the only thing that made it bearable for her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ms. Thompson not to call me Skippey?"

"When you stop calling me Ms. Thompson like the old hag teachers around here."

"_Okay," _said Brittney quickly, "we'll be going now."

Brittney pulled Jena out of the office as fast as she could.

"Are you out of your mind, that was pushing it!" she stage whispered at Jena.

"Skippey needed a reality check."

"And you're way too happy to give him one," Brittney sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Is your board still with Big Daddy Graddy?"

"Yeah, let's go get it." The two walked down to their English teachers room. Mr. Gradisar met them at the door with Jena's skateboard that said SICK on the deck in black and white.

"Heard about the suspension and figured you wanted this," Jena walked up and punched him in the arm. That was a known sign of affection to anybody who knew her. Gradisar was the only teacher she actually liked.

"Thanks Big Daddy," he blushed. He got that nickname because of something that had happened when Brittney had his class last year. Brittney was a grade above Jena even though she was smaller.

They walked out of the school with Jena's board behind her head and a blank look while Brittney had a smile with her hands in her pocket.

"Since we're suspended wanna go to the coffee shop?" Britt asked.

"Sure, it's not we have anything else to do," they walked off campus.

* * *

When Jena got home she was met with screaming from her mother.

"You stupid child!" a vase flew at her head. "How dare you embarrass me like that. I heard you were suspended _again!_ I swear if Jesus were here he would turn away in shame at you." Jena's mother threw a knife that landed in Jena's side.

"Shit! You crazy old bat! Jesus wouldn't come here because of you!" she pulled the knife out and got prepared for the beating that was to come.

* * *

When Brittney got home she was met by a lecture, but then her mom calmed down.

"Which teacher was it?" her mom asked.

"Our favorite target, Roe," Brittney's mom smiled. Everyone hated Roe with a passion.

"Alright, well you better go see Jena. I want you back at a reasonable time tonight you hear me?"

"Yes mom," Britt smiled and left.

* * *

Britt got to Jena's house just as her friend went crashing out the window.

"Shit!" she grabbed Jena's arm and her board that was by the door and dragged her away.

"That crazy old cow," Jena mumbled and she stumbled. Britt got her to their favorite spot by the river before looking at Jena's wounds. She was covered in bruises and knife cuts. Several really bad wounds were from the window and had glass still in them.

Britt was very careful as she pulled all the glass out of her adoptive sisters body. Jena hissed in pain and held back the screams that threatened to come out of her mouth. She felt bed enough as it was that her Onee-chan had to see her in such a state; she wasn't going to make it worse by screaming.

Finally, after all Jena's wounds were cleared of glass and other debris the girls sat by the river and smoked a couple of cigarettes. They knew they needed to quit but with how their lives were they needed something to help with the stress. After their smokes were gone Britt spoke up.

"You wanna come to my house and watch Naruto?" she asked.

"You only like the fan fictions."

"I know, but you like watching the anime so we can watch it then get on the computer," she smiled a small smile.

"Sounds good to me. Lets just bandage these things when we get there so I don't bleed all over your floor," Jena said as Britt hauled her up to a standing position.

* * *

The two arrived at Britt's house to realize that her mom and step-dad weren't home. Jena walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat to await Britt's medical skills like she had so many times before. When Jena was little she always had to bandage herself and became extremely good at it, but it felt nice to know she at least had one person that cared enough about her to deal with the blood stains.

Brittney finished quickly and they trudged into her room. In the middle of the small room pushed against the wall to the right of the door was a twin sized bed with gold railing. To the left of the door was and old yellow desk cluttered with junk, candles, and her stereo along with several CD's. On the right side of the bed was an oak colored bookcase that almost reached the ceiling and was filled with various books. At the foot of the bed was a dresser with a t.v. on top and covered in nick knacks, above that was a nailed in shelf with more figurines and a vanity beside the dresser. On the other side of the t.v. was a closet that had clothes spilling out everywhere.

Jena walked over and sat on the end of the bed where she normally sat. Britt sat at the head and turned her television on to Naruto. They sat comfortably and watched the first episode of a Naruto marathon. They kept watching to where Mizuki appeared right after Naruto's failed exam when the T.V. fizzed out.

"Britt, I may be hallucinating but I don't think your T.V. has done that before," Jena said pointing at the screen.

"You're not suffering hallucinations, the screen really has never done that before," Britt said.

Jena grabbed her skate board from where she put it on the floor beside the bed out of habit before walking over to the malfunctioning screen. Brittney walked up beside her and stared. Suddenly, the fuzzy image changed to one of the Kyuubi's prison.

"That wasn't in episode one," Jena remarked.

"It wasn't?"

"No, that doesn't happen until at least episode fifteen or sixteen."

The foxes eyes could be seen through the bars on the screen and it's voice rang out.

"It's time for the truth to be revealed," Jena's face blanked.

"Is that normal Jen?"

"He never says that. The Kyuubi never says something like that in the series or the manga," she said in a monotone.

"Then whats going oonnnnnnnnnn?!" Britt's question ended in a shriek as vortex came out of the image and pulled the girls in; skateboard and all.

* * *

When Jena woke up, she was in the middle of Team Seven's training grounds. She looked around and noticed her sister beside her. Except she looked like the picture Jena drew of her as an anime character. Her hair was the same chocolate brown, but she had a mini-skirt on that had chains hanging from it. Her shirt was like Sakura's would be in Shippuden but instead of red it was a deep forest green. She had large bangles on her wrists and a red necklace with Itachi's pendant.

"No fucking way," Jena mumbled. Britt stirred and sat up.

"Jena, is that you?"

"Who else would I be?" she asked confused.

"Sorry, but you look so different," Jena looked down and saw something she never thought possible. She was wearing SHORT-SHORTS!!

"Oh hell no, I look like Revy," she swore. She had really short jean shorts, a mid-drif black shirt and combat boots on her feet. She had a tribal tattoo that covered her entire right shoulder and shoulder blade, along with part of her upper arm. Her hair was a mauve color and to top it all off Jena and Brittney looked like they were TWELVE!! "Onee-chan, you're not going to believe this, but I think we're in the Naruto world."

"You're wrong," she started, "I do believe you. How else could we look like this and magically reversed ages. That worm hole thing doesn't help either."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" Britt asked worriedly. Jena looked around again and noticed her skateboard beside her.

"Well, my skate board survived," Birtterz growled out something like 'How does that help us?!' but Jena ignored her. "We need to speak to the Hokage, but first we have to figure out if we were sucked into the Japanese Naruto world, in which case I'll have to translate everything, or if we're in the English Naruto world. I think it's most likely the English one considering where we were sent from but I could be wrong."

"So lets go see the Hokage," Britt stood up and started walking. "Hey, all your scars are still there. There's even ones from the most recent incident," she pointed out. Britt was right, Jena was covered in scars.

"I guess I was healed but the marks stay," she sighed. Jena hated those blemishes. The little devils always held unwanted memories. They slowly walked toward where Jena knew the opening to the city of Konoha was in complete silence. However, before they were able to go very far Kakashi popped up.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said in English. "A little Neko-chan and a little panda-chan."

"I guess that answers our question Onee-chan," Jena muttered. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you two are doing here when I have never seen you in the city before," Kakashi said with his book in his hands.

"Sorry Hentai-sensei but unfortunately we have no idea why we're here." The grey haired man's eye twitched at the name.

"You have quite a mouth on you little girl-

"Call me little again and you get my foot up your ass," Jena snapped.

"Now now, Imouto, you don't need to aggravate Kakashi," Brittney said with her hand on Jena's shoulder.

"Hmm, what's your name?" Brittney was about to speak when Jena cut her off.

"I'm Seraphin, and she's Imara," the goth girl had used the name she and Britt had worked out for her and Jena used one of her real middle names. "Why?"

"I need to know who I'm talking to don't I?"

"I suppose, but now that we have established who we are and that we're obviously _not _from around here and have no idea how we got here what are you going to do?" Brittney, now Imara, asked.

"I guess we take you to the Hokage," he started to walk in the direction the goth and the socialite were previously going.

"Hold on, I have one more question," Kakashi turned.

"Yes?"

"Is the Third Hokage still in his position?"

"Yeah he is. Problem?"

"Personal," Jena, now Seraphin, answered. Kakashi nodded getting the hint.

* * *

As they walked in silence Imara, thought about Seraphin. Her little sister had never really spoken that much to anybody in her life except her and yet she had an entire conversation with Kakashi. Though, she supposed, since Seraphin had been so obsessed with Naruto as an escape from her troubles at home she probably knew the characters of this story better than she knew herself. Imara nodded with satisfaction to herself that, that was the case. She silenced her inner ramblings when a black and blue blur came around the corner and ran into her Imouto.

_'If that's who I think it is Jena is so not going to be happy,' _Britt thought. Unfortunately she was right.

"What the hell?!" Jena screamed. Her least favorite character had his face in her chest. It was Uchiha Sasuke. Things got worse for her since his fan-girls came around the corner to see this. "Get off me Dipshit!" she pushed the dazed boy off her roughly to the ground.

"She pushed our Sasuke-kun!" one fan girl shrieked while Sasuke stayed on the ground rubbing his head. "Get her!" They advanced on Jena while Brittney and Kakashi stood to the side.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Kakashi asked.

"No, she can handle it," Imara gave off an unusual smirk. The girls started running to Seraphin but were stopped by a glare; frozen in their tracks.

"Take one more step towards me and inconsequentially this boy," she said pointing to Sasuke, "I'll kill you." Her aura was dark and dangerous. it seemed obvious that if any disobeyed they would suffer.

"But you just want Sasuke-kun for yourself," squeaked one.

"I could care less if he jumped off a bridge or screwed every single one of you, but if you advance on him, you advance on me. Leave now and I won't smash your face in so hard it comes out your ass," she growled. The fan-girls felt a shiver go up their spines and promptly ran off.

_'This girl is a real piece of work,' _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke finally stood up and dusted himself off.

Seraphin turned to him and stared. Uchiha stared right back, until that smirk came out on his face. He held up a hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said. Seraphin smirked and smacked his hand away harshly.

"Seraphin," with that she turned away and continued walking with Kakashi and Imara behind her.

"That was weird," the Jounin mumbled gazing at Jena's back as she trudged ahead, hands in her pockets.

"No, that was just her," Britt said with a smile.

**_(The Breaky Liney thingy isn't working right now.)_**

**A.N. Yeah I know you people really want me to update my other stories but I need to write and _finish _this story for a friend. You can probably guess that I changed the names in the story but my friend who reads this will know who they are. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but my other stories are on hiatus until this one is finished.**

**Sorry again,**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	2. Fallen Petal 2

_**Fallen Petal 2  
**_

_**The Hokage See's All  
**_

_**Welcome to Konoha no Sato  
**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Seraphin and Imara walked quickly up the stairs to the hokage's office. Kakashi had ditched them to poof into the room. They reached the top and weren't even out of breath. All he walking they did up and down the steps at their highschool apparently paid off. Knocking on the door briskly, they were granted entrance.

The third Hokage was seated comfortably at his desk.

"Hokage-sama, these are the two girls I found." Kakashi said through his mask. The old man turned around and dropped his pipe.

"K-kakashi, are you sure these are the girls?" he asked.

"Yes sir, these are them." the ex-ANBU shinobi was a little confused as to why their leader was so surprised. The Third ordered Kakashi out right away.

"You two, where did you come from?" he asked eagerly.

"If we told you the truth you wouldn't believe us sir," Imara answered while Seraphin stayed quiet.

"Try me," he responded.

"Well, we're not from around here; not even from this world actually," Britt responded with a quick nod from Jena. "In our world this world is a-how should I put it?- a moving picture that we watch for entertainment. In our world you don't exist."

"So I was right," the Hokage mumbled.

"Exscuse me?" Britt asked.

"There is a fortelling of two different girls, two warriors who will come from another dimension with supreme knowledge of this world. You are meant to save us from destruction," he finished his little monologue and walked around his desk. "You two are the saviors of all." The Hokage got on his hands and knees and bowed.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I think you have the wrong people," Jena said. The old man looked up and examined their faces.

"You are Imara," he said to Britt, "and you are Seraphin," he pointed to Jena.

"Did Kakashi tell you our names?" Jena asked.

"No, I could tell it was you," he took both of their hands in his and bowed his head. "Imara, you have suffered greatly through the loss of family, and you, Seraphin, have never been showed what a real family was and was shown great cruelty by your mother. Your sister here is your best friend and only family, though not by blood."

Jena stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't save myself, let alone all these people." the Hokage stood up and looked into both their faces intently.

You do not give youself enough credit. You will see, in time, what I am talking about. Kakashi will come and bring you to your new home. Tommorow come and see me. I need to talk to you about helping this village." he chuckled and took another puff from his pipe.

Soon Kakashi escorted the girls out of the room. Imara and Seraphin lagged behind the Jounin Sensei.

"He seems to have high hopes for us," Imara muttered.

"Yeah," Seraphin nodded, "I just hope I don't let anyone down."

"Me either."

"Lets go, we can worry about the apocalypse later." Britt nodded and picked up the pace.

Back in the office the Hokage was smiling and watching the people on the street.

"Finally, hope has come." he chuckled.

**Yes I know that this is short but it's meant to be short. I'll explain more in the next chapter, promise. As always R&R.**

**PCB**


	3. Fallen Petal 3

_**Fallen Petal 3  
**_

_**New Guardian  
**_

_**Demon Shopping and a place to Call Home  
**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

**This chapter us dedicated to EowynsPen, and Love Ends When The Devil Lives for being** **my first two reviewers on this story and Kaminariyoru for being an awesome supporter of all my stories! All of you should check out their profiles. They're fricken brilliant!!!**

_**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom **_

* * *

Early morning Seraphin was asleep in her bed. The new apartment Kakashi had brought them to was a little ways off from the Uchiha Estate and very small. Fortunately Jena loved small houses and Brittney didn't really care. Imari came into the room and tried to get her up.

"Jena we need to go see the Hokage," Jena mumbled and rolled on her side. "Fine, you forced me to do this." Britt brought a glass of water out of nowhere and dumped in on her little sisters head. Jena shot up sputtering and wiping water from her eyes.

"Nee-chan what the hell was that for?!" she was still spitting water out.

"You wouldn't wake up again. Come on! We need to go see the Hokage," she left the room with a smug expression. Mornings were never dull with her best friend.

Seraphin sighed and hauled herself into the bathroom. After a quick shower and some other morning routines she was out and about with Imari. Kakashi met them half way to the Hokage's office.

"Ohayo, Hentai-sensei," Seraphin said. He sweatdropped and lowered his book.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" he muttered.

"When you stop reading those books, so I guess never," she shrugged with her hands behind her head while Britt giggled.

"So is the Hokage ready to see us?" Imari asked.

"Yes, he sent me to retrieve you."

"Amazing you weren't late," Imari replied with a smile.

"Hmph."

Jena was staring at the sky; not really paying attention to what her sister and the pervert were saying. Suddenly she was on her back with a face pressed into her chest. She looked down to see Uchiha on her again.

"What the hell?! Is this going to be a daily thing with you?!" she shoved him off again and waited for the fan girls to come running around the corner. She wasn't disappointed. They stopped in their tracks like the day before. "Can't you psycho's just give it a rest?! This is the second time dammit! Just go the hell away!!!" they fan girls turned tail and ran. Seraphin rubbed the back of her head and looked at the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke stood up and looked at her. They once again were engaged in a 'Whose gonna show an expression first contest'. Sasuke stopped first.

"You're the girl from yesterday," he stated.

"Nah, really?" note the sarcasm. Seraphin put her hands on her head and started walking back to the Hokage Tower before a hand was put on her shoulder. 'What?" she didn't turn around.

"Thanks."

"Whatever," she tried to walk again but was stopped. _'Now he's getting on my last nerve,'_ "Let go."

Britt walked up to Sasuke.

"Hi, I'm Imari. I'm Seraphin's sister. You might want to let her go before she rips your head off. She doesn't like to be touched," Britt said all of this with a cheerful smile on her face. Sasuke let go of Seraphin and she went on her way with her sister at her side.

"Hn," was his usual response and he continued on to his training grounds. Kakashi just stood there sweatdropping.

"Does everyone forget I exist?" he mumbled and followed the sisters.

* * *

The Hokage's office was vacant when the sisters and Kakashi entered but the leader of the village came in a few minutes afterward. He took his seat in the chair behind his desk and sighed. Surprisingly Seraphin was the first to speak up.

"Hokage-sama," he turned his attention to her. "I don't know how we're going to save this village, but with the information we have I can say we have a good chance of succeeding." He nodded his head for her to go on. "We need you to train us. When we've reached an appropriate level my sister and I will have to join the Academy even though we'll be stronger than them. My sister and I will need an ANBU Uniform even if we don't reach that level. We'll help with anything you need us to do but there are somethings that just aren't acceptable." Sarutobi nodded his consent while Imari smiled at her sister.

_'I knew you had it in you,'_ what the hell she meant by that is an older sisters prerogative.

"Very well, Kakashi," the Jounin looked up from his book. "when this meeting is done please take the sisters shopping for the necessary equipment. For now please step outside." Kakashi nodded and left. "Now girls, there are a few things we need to clear up. How old are you?"

"I'm 17 and Seraphin is 16."

"Then why do you look like 12 year olds?"

"Thats a side effect of us coming here, we don't even look like ourselves," Imari said referring to their clothes and appearance.

"Have you had any formal training?"

"Just street fighting sir," Imari was answering all his questions.

"Do you have parents?" he didn't miss Seraphin stiffening.

"No, we don't even have last names," Imari didn't even loose her smile.

"Very well, just one last question," both girls gazed at him seriously, "since you are not of adult age and need to have a legal guardian who do you wish to be in charge?"

"Does Naruto have one?" the Hokage started at Imari's non-nonchalant inquiry.

"How do you know Naruto?"

"The same way we know everything else about this village, including what happened to the Uchiha clan," Jena answered this time.

"Most everyone knows about the Uchiha clan," Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe.

"I mean what really happened," he choked, "I intend to fix that little mistake. You should know that because of the Council's decision they inadvertently caused the hastening of this Village's destruction. Now I have to clean up their mess and make sure Imari gets Itachi back."

The Hokage rubbed his temples slowly. "There really isn't anything that gets past you is there?" the girls shook their heads.

"Girls, back to the original question, yes Naruto has a legal guardian. Now I need to know who you want to serve as yours."

Jena and Brittney turned sadistic grins to each other. Together they voiced out, "Kakashi." The Hokage chuckled.

"Very well, Kakashi come in," Kakashi not liking the look on the sisters faces turned to his superior. "You will be the guardian of the girls and while I train them they will have to live with you."

Kakashi fell on the floor.

"Come on Kashi-hentai-tou-chan, its not that bad," came Imari's smug reply. Jena just stood there with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"Little brats," he muttered.

"We heard that," he flinched at Seraphin's monotone scold.

"Now girls, go with your Father," he couldn't help but add that, "and go shopping."

The three members of the now Hatake family started to the door. "Oh and Seraphin," she turned back while her family waited outside the door and caught the scroll tossed to her, "you and your sister read that when you're alone." She nodded and left.

* * *

After three grueling hours of shopping, Kakashi and Jena were passed out on the floor while Brittney was all smiles. Seraphin groaned, she hated shopping. Kakashi had only perked up when he saw a new book in his series on sale. Seraphin had quickly squashed that. She wouldn't let him go get those books when her sister and she were around. She relented and got him the book herself when she saw his puppy-eyed look as they continued.

Their new father acted depressed the rest of the time shopping. Hey, she didn't give it t him yet but whats the harm in being a little malicious? Seraphin sighed and picked up her bags. She followed Imari into the room they were given. They set down all their stuff and packed it away. Jena's skate-board was leaning against the wall by the door.

Again, after about thirty-minutes of Imari squealing about her news clothes, and Jena putting all her blades away they walked out and found Kakashi in the same position he was in before. Britt walked over and shook him awake.

"Kakashi, wake up," he groaned and sat up rubbing his face, "lets order take-out since you're so tired." He nodded placed their orders and soon everyone was sitting at his wobbly table eating. Jena quickly ate all of her sushi while Britt gobbled hers down faster. She loved sushi even more than her younger sister, and that was saying something. Kakashi just ate slowly while he re-read one of his books. All in all it was a silent affair.

Jena sighed as she and her sister cleaned up. Imari bid goodnight to Kakashi and after all of their showers were done went to sleep. Seraphin dropped the book into a startled Kakashi's lap. He picked the book up and held it like it was holy. He looked up to his adoptive daughter with awe struck, teary eyes.

"H-how," he stuttered.

"Consider it a thank you for taking us in. I'm not a total bitch." she crossed her arms and scoffed. Kakashi stood up and patted her head. She smacked his hand away, but did it with a softer expression. "Night Kakashi." she yawned and after several thank you's from Kakashi, walked to the bedroom she and Britt were sharing.

Britt giggled and smiled at her sister's back.

"What?" she didn't turn from her position.

"You know you're kinder than you think," she giggled again.

"Shut up," Jena popped a sleeping pill and went to sleep. Britt starred at her friend sadly. She knew Jena couldn't sleep soundly without some kind of sleep aid. Britt just wished her friend didn't have to endure the things she did. Sure, Britt was always there, but she still loved her sister so much. She'll kill anyone who dares to even touch her sister. There was nothing more precious to her than her sisters happiness. It might not come for a long time, but she knew it would; for her it would come too. Britt only hoped their happiness would keep them together, always.

With that final thought, she fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

**Yep, this is the latest chapter. Hope you like it. REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Oh and Brittney don't get mad at me for the shopping part cause you know that you're evil with a credit card. Jena knows what I'm talking about...shit she's going to kill me for writing that.**

**R&R people, before I'm viciously mauled by Britt's shopping complex.**

**Damn, now I really am dead.**

_**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**_

Retu 


	4. Fallen Petal 4

_**Fallen Petal 4  
**_

_**Two Sisters One Brother  
**_

_**Nightmares and a Look Into the Past  
**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Two months later, Brittney was a Jounin and Jena was preparing for her ANBU exams before they would enter the Academy. It was around midnight when she was sitting on top of Kakashi's roof starring at the stars when she heard a ruckus down below. Seraphin turned curious eyes to the street.

There was a riot going on. Many villagers were chasing an orange blob down the streets carrying pitch forks and torches in a true mob fashion.

_'Wait...orange blob...Oh no! Naruto!'_ She sprung of the roof onto the surrounding buildings and took off at high speeds to get in front of everyone. She picked up her pace quickly and jumped in front of the orange blob and her suspicions were proved correct. It was Naruto they were chasing. He quickly skidded to a stop and gazed at her in horror. The mob behind them stopped as well.

"Good job kid! You caught him!" one of the rioters shouted. The rest of the crowd chuckled in anticipation. Her eyes ran over them and saw that mainly drunk men were leading the group. Naruto fell to his knees clutching his stomach and panting. Jena's eyes flickered to the ground where a massive amount of blood was pooling. She walked slowly to where Naruto kneeled. He flinched when her feet stopped right in front of him and he clenched his eyes shut for the blow he was expecting. He opened his eyes slowly when he felt someone rubbing his head in a comforting manner. His wide sapphire orbs locked onto her grey ones and noticed the softness and compassion in them. She gave a small ghost of a smile and looked toward the now confused drunk men. When she saw them, Naruto noticed her eyes go harder than stone. She removed her hand and went around to stand behind him; as if an impenetrable shield. "What are you doing kid?" the same drunk man shouted.

"I'm stopping you," Naruto turned a shocked expression to her once again.

"Why would you protect that monster?!" another shouted.

"Because the only monster I see here is you people. He saved your lives and this is the way you treat him," Naruto was even more confused than the villagers now.

"So you know about that do you? Then why still help him?"

"I help him because I won't stand by and watch while stupidity runs rampant!" she was shouting now in an authoritative voice. "He doesn't deserve the cruelness you have shown! You morons should be down on your knees in front of this boy! Uzumaki Naruto will one day be the savior and Hokage of this entire village! I know it because I believe in him! I believe in what he believes in! For the negligence of your hearts I hope you rot in hell!"

She sprang into action and knocked them all out quickly except for one while Naruto watched in awe. Jena leaned down and spoke into one frightened mans ear. Her voice was a harsh whispering growl. "If I find even one of you has said, done, or implied anything negative about Naruto again, even the Hokage won't be able to save you. By the way, I was trained by the third and he _will_ listen to me over everyone else. Tell your friends," Seraphin made quick work of him. Soon she was walking over to Naruto.

His wide eyes were still locked on her as she leaned down in front of him with her back turned, "Come on, I'll take you home and clean you up." Naruto reluctantly wrapped his arms gently around her neck. Jena hoisted him up and locked her arms under his thighs.

"You're pretty strong for a girl," he whispered.

"Women have to be strong if they have a lick of sense in their heads," she chuckled.

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"About what?"

"About me being the Hokage and the Savior of the village. Did you mean it?" his voice was strained. Naruto was falling asleep.

"I meant every word Naruto. With every breath in my body, I believe it," his head began to nuzzle into her neck but she didn't mind it.

_'She smells like vanilla, and something colder, like snow.'_

"How do you know?" Naruto started to drift off. He nuzzled even deeper into her neck as his breathing evened out. She looked over and gazed over his sleeping peaceful face. This time she gave a real smile.

"Silly Naruto I know everything."

* * *

Naruto was woken up by a heavenly scent drifting from his kitchen, and it wasn't ramen. That was strange though, no one should be in his house. Naruto sat up and winced. Pain shot through his torso and abdomen.

_'How did I get home, and who bandaged me?'_

He grabbed a kunai knife and tip toed into the room. He saw a girl there, standing in front of his stove, cooking. He was startled when she talked to him without even turning.

"Naruto, put the kunai down and come eat," she shoveled a bunch of eggs, bacon, and rice onto two plates.

"How did you cook that?" he asked smelling different spices in the air.

"I went to the market and picked up some stuff," it was strange to her that he wasn't being unusually loud.

"Oh...who are you again?"

"I'm Seraphin, the one who saved you last night, brought you home, cleaned and bandaged you wounds, along with finding the kindness in her heart to stay over night and make sure you didn't get a fever along with going out today and making sure you had a home cooked meal. Now stop questioning me and eat your food," he gave a huge grin and sat across from her.

They both gave out an 'Itedakimas', one more cheerful than the other, and dug in. After their food was finished and Jena cleaned up they sat down in his tiny living room.

"You can ask me more questions now."

"Okay. Why did you help me last night?"

"I already explained that," he opened his mouth to protest but then all his memories of last night came back.

"So you meant it?" his expression was solemn.

"I already said I did and I never say any thing I don't mean and I never make any promises I can't keep. If I do make a promise I'll brave hell or high water to get it done," her eyes had that same softness when she looked at him. It was a look he's never seen before; at least not directed at him. It was the look an older sister gave a younger brother.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I know everything, and anything I don't know I can always find out."

He sweatdropped, _'She really didn't tell me anything.'_

"O-kay, then how did you know my name?" Seraphin raised an eyebrow and gave him a dry look. "Right, stupid question. Why did you threaten those guys off?"

"I did what I had too because I feel a kin ship with you. I know your pain," her face had a solemn and far away look on it; like she was in a place he would never reach.

"You know my pain," he repeated. Only now when he looked her up and down did he see the numerous scars that dappled almost every part of skin he could see. Naruto gave a gigantic smile that brought Jena back from her inner pain. "Well, then I guess we just have to stick together then don't we!" he rubbed the back of his head and gave a laugh. Seraphin gave another ghost smile that turned into a smirk. She crossed her arms and leaned back onto his couch.

"If you think I'm not going to stick around with my brother then you have something else coming," Naruto gave her a teary sparkling gaze. Seraphin raised her eyebrow again. "What?"

"Brother?" she patted his head and gave a chuckle.

"Believe it," Naruto tackled her off the couch in a hug. Seraphin snickering all the way down.

"Yay! I've never had a sister before!"

"Now you have two," he gave a surprised look.

"Two?"

"Yeah, you haven't met her yet, but her name is Imari. She's my closest and oldest friend. My sister in every way but blood. We're kind of a package deal so, you get me you have to suffer her too," he gave another cheer and drug her out of the house to meet his other new sister. Of course only after he was fully dressed.

* * *

In the market Imari was looking all over for her gave an exhausted sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"Where the hell is that girl? I swear she takes off without telling anyone and gets me worried sick," she sighed again and continued her search. As she was passing she heard whispers of a strange girl that protected the Jinchuuriki early that morning. Brittney smiled and switched her direction to Naruto's house. "Looks like she's adopted him already." Soon she was being bowled over by an excited Naruto and a ragged Seraphin. Her poor sister looked like she had been dragged all the way there.

"Hey sis," Seraphin rubbed her back and stayed sitting on the ground.

"Hey Phin," a new nickname for Jena given by Kakashi, "I see you've already picked up our little brother."

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the Greatest Hokage someday! Believe it!" he shook her hand excitedly and then helped Jena up.

"I know who you are Naruto, I know you're going to be the Greatest Hokage as well. I'm Imari, Seraphin's and now your older sister," she smiled as Naruto gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I've got a family now! Believe it!" he swung and arm around Jena's shoulder as well while she crossed her arms, closed her eyes, dipped her head an smirked. A totally smooth looking position as Britt smiled cutely. Naruto was grinning brighter than the sun. Kakashi was watching from his lounging position on a rooftop. The Icha Icha Paradise book Jena had gotten him in his grip.

_'Looks like those two are creating a family out of loners and outcasts.'_ he smiled under his mask and thought back to just a couple days ago. Seraphin had forgotten to take her sleeping aid and she woke up screaming. Britt had been away on an A Rank solo mission.

**Flashback**

_Late that night Kakashi was sitting up reading. He giggled as the scene got particularly steamy. "Jaraiya-sama, you dog you," he giggled again but his happiness was short lived when a piercing scream echoed throughout the house. He shot up, grabbed his weapons, and ran into the girl's room. The site that greeted him was more terrifying than an enemy in his house. _

_Seraphin was thrashing around her bed. Her fingers were digging into her so hard she was leaving small crescent cuts from her nails as she clutched her head. Her mouth was agape as she gave another shrill scream. It sounded as if someone was torturing her! _

_Kakashi dropped his knife and ran to her side._

_"Seraphin! Seraphin! Wake up Seraphin!" he shook her back and forth harshly to get her to wake up. Seraphin just kept screaming. Without many options, he used his last resort. He slapped her. Seraphin's screaming stopped, but when he looked into her now wide open eyes Kakashi's heart lurched. _

_Held in her stony orbs was more horror than even he had seen in his life time. Fear, pain, terror, and the never forgotten memories were all showing in her unguarded eyes. He did the first thing her could think of to take that pain away and hugged her tight to his chest; running his hand down her back and her hair. He tried to console her as only a father could. She clutched back at him and whimpered. She never cried though; he believes he would have preferred that to her trembling. _

_After some time, she finally calmed down and leaned back._

_"I'm sorry Kakashi, I forgot my sleeping pill," her face was tilted downward. He reached under her chin and lifter her to face him._

_"What's caused you so much pain?" Kakashi's single eye was sad and resolved. It was a look she had only seen when he looked at the Memorial stone. She couldn't lie to this look; so she didn't._

_"My mother," his eye became impossibly large but soon shrank back down into a compassionate look._

_"She did something horrible didn't she?" Seraphin closed her eyes and turned away._

_"She caused me more pain than any human should ever have to feel. She beat me within an inch of my life and tried to take me away from the one person that loved me. She sold me to men for money!" she shouted out her pain and Kakashi quickly pulled her back into his arms. He shushed her and rocked her while her body shook with dry sobs. "She turned me into a monster!" He only held tighter to her. Kakashi picked her up and brought her into the living room with him. Her hands held onto his shirt with white knuckles while her head was buried into his neck. He gently rocked her back and forth like a small child._

_"She's the one who gave you all those scars isn't she?" Seraphin only nodded. Kakashi sat there rocking her until she finally fell asleep. He remembered something Imari had once said to him about her when he asked about her medication._

_**'She takes them cause she can't sleep without aid. Her mind tortures her,' he had looked at Imari's face while she watched her sister with a sad smile. It was nothing like the beaming smile she usually gave. 'You know, Seraphin draws people to her, even if she doesn't like it. Her heart takes in the wounded, the outcast, the loners, the hurt and the weary; the abused and the neglected, she takes them all in and loves them even if it hurts her. She'll do anything for those she loves,' her smile turned into a full blown frown, 'She heals and saves them all but...no one's saved her. No one has been her rock yet. No one has saved her heart. It's still lost in the darkness and she suffers all alone. Seraphin is very strong and she'll never give up but I'm worried about it becoming to much for her. It's the scariest when the strongest people break. I know someone will save her. She's to wonderful not to.' Britt turned a beautiful smile to a taken aback Kakashi. 'She's saved me, so many others, and will save many more, so I know someone will save her.'**_

_Kakashi continued to rock the sleeping girl as he too fell asleep. He only hoped she wouldn't have another nightmare. Before he was completely gone though, he heard a whisper..._

_"Arigatou...Otou-san," he smiled and fell into a comfortable sleep. That night was the first time he fell asleep with a smile._

**Flashback End**

Kakashi gave another smile when he remembered those words. He watched the two girls as they rough housed with Naruto. They didn't care what the world threw at them because they had hope and would never stop looking forward. Kakashi would only hope he was there beside them every step of the way.

* * *

**Here's another chapter for ya, and you got to see a little more into Jena's past. I did get permission from her and Brittney** **to put real stuff in here because I changed their names. Everything else about them is true. S R&R and another big thank you to EowynsPen for being a great reader. Keep the reviews coming people!**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom  
**


	5. Fallen Petal 5

_**Fallen Petal 5  
**_

_**Brittney Mistress of Blackmail  
**_

_**A Deal With The Uchiha  
**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

This particular day Jena was _not_ happy. Neither was Britt for that matter. Not only had Kakashi got them up early for their advanced training in the morning, but they hadn't had any caffeine and they had school today. Both sisters sucked it up and walked the already familiar road to school. They had been picking Naruto up everyday after school since they met him.

Jena sighed and stopped just before the corner; Britt shot an inquiring look towards her.

"3-2-1..." BAM!

Britt's little sister was once again on the ground with an Uchiha on her chest. Unable to hold it back, Imari burst out laughing.

"It's _not_ funny!" Seraphin growled. "Get OFF ME UCHIHA!!!" She knocked him into the ground again and stood to face the fan-girls. "I'm not in the mood for this today. Get out of my sight." Britt had only heard that voice come from her sister when she was really pissed. It was going to be a _long_ day. Britt went over and helped the young boy off the ground, despite the glare from her sister. The Fan-girls just stood there. "Didn't you hear me? _Scram!_" and they did as they were told. Jena let out a long sigh and turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks again."

"Controls your dogs Uchiha. This had already turned into a routine."

"Trust me. If I knew how to get them to leave me alone, I would have already done it."

"Just tell them you have a girlfriend. That'll get them to back off," Britt helpfully supplied. Jena shot her a look knowing what she was planning.

"That wouldn't work. Those girls would want proof and the girl would need to be strong to keep everyone else form beating her ass cause she touched their _'precious Sasuke-kun!'_" Jena imitated the fan-girls. "Not to mention the girls he could ask are either to weak, obsessed with him, or like someone else."

"Well, you aren't obsessed with him; you don't like anyone else because I would know. You definitely aren't weak Phin-chan, so why don't you do it?" Britt smiled.

"One, I hate you right now. Two, I may not like anyone else but I certainly don't like him. Three, he hasn't said anything since this conversation began."

"We're going to be late for school," was the Emo's reply.

"Let's walk and talk. Phin-chan, Uchiha-san, when you look at it this way, the daily scaring of the little twits has already become routine and with this little lie and a couple of fights the problem would be solved," Fun-size over there gave a million dollar smile while the Uchiha and Phin had a silent conversation.

_'Is she always like this?'_

_*Worse.*_

"Are you two listening?"

"Of course we are, but I'm not going to agree to it."

"Agree to it or I burn your clothes and take you shopping at the Fire Country equivalent of 'Dress Your Diva'." she growled at the now pale mauve haired girl.

"I'm in."

"Well Uchiha-san?"

He opened his mouth to say no, but Phin shot him a look that clearly stated, _'Do it or I promise you pain'_. Uchiha knew that this girl was his best chance at freedom and her older sister _had_ already gone through the trouble of blackmailing her. With a smirk he stuck out his hand. Jena reluctantly grabbed it and they proceeded down the street hand in hand. Imari bounced happily down the street ahead of them; already spreading rumors.

"Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Don't say that. It sounds like an abbreviation for Head Nurse. My sister and I are going to make an entrance so you'll have to go in first. Save a seat for us."

"Hn," his eyes widened as she caught his chin in her hand.

"Real responses Uchiha, or I show the fan-girl how to get into your house," he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Then call me by my first name. We've gotta go all out if we're going to make this work," he didn't like that smirk on her face.

"Fine Sasuke. You wanna make this believable and get those pests off both our backs?" he nodded, his face still in her hand, Britt was spreading rumors up ahead, "To our left is Ami. She's one of the biggest gossips in this town, only outshone by her mother, and one of the many ninja prospects that will fail miserably even if they make it past the initial academy tests. You want to save us a headache?" he nodded again. "Then hold your breath."

She crashed her lips to his and watched Ami out of the corner of her eye. Soon enough Sasuke caught on and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her upward. Jena's hands ran behind his neck and played with his shirt collar. When he licked her lips for entrance she knew it was time to pull back. She pulled back and watched Ami while waiting for Uchiha to open his eyes.

"That'll help, now put me down Uchiha," his arms tightened. "Fine," Seraphin rolled her eyes, "Sasuke," he set her down.

"That was nice you guys. Good timing with Ami."

"Do you two know everything about this place?" Britt took over answering questions while they walked to the Academy. Seraphin and Sasuke still hand in hand.

"Silly boy, we know more on everyone living in the Great Nations than the Hokage," he gave her an incredulous stare but couldn't detect any lie.

"Do you know about S-class criminals?"

"Yes, but we are not telling you about your Brother."

"How did you..."

"We know everything."

* * *

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

I know it's short but I've been busy with moving. Hope you like it. And Britt you know you would do that.

Smiles from Jen-bunny Britterz. Hope you had fun.

The Psychotic Cherry Blossom

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Fallen Petal 6

_**Fallen Petal 6  
**_

_**Make an Entrance and Prove Your Point  
**_

_**'Don't fuck with us!'  
**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Jena studied her sister talking to her _'boyfriend'_. She transfered her eyes to the blue sky above her. Her sister didn't realize it but Britt was the only reason she hadn't killed herself. Her sister was amazing even if she didn't admit it. She knew Britt would be the one to save Itachi. A small real smile worked it's way onto her face. She loved Britt with all her heart.

"We're here," Britt spoke and brought Jena out of her reverie. Phin dropped Sasuke's hand and waited with her sister before the entrance to the Academy; Sasuke walked ahead.

"Hey Jena," Seraphin turned only to be tackled. Jena kicked her sister off and she ran through the door; Jena on her heels.

"You better run midget!" Britt turned with a glare making Jena stop in her tracks.

"What did you call me?" was a harsh whisper that grated Jena's ears. The younger sister quickly dived over Britt and sped to the classroom. Many pointy objects flew at her from Britt while she flipped, ducked and bounced off walls to avoid them. "What did you call me _Jen-Bunny!"_

"You'll pay for that!" Jena grabbed her sister's arm in a twist and threw her through the door beside them. Britt snagged Jena's wrist and pulled her with.

* * *

Inside the classroom with Sasuke, Iruka had started when crashes and yells came from the hallway.

_"You better run midget!"_

_ "What did you call me __Jen-Bunny!"_

_"You'll pay for that!"_

CRASH!

The two girls he had been previously talking to crashed through the door and landed in a heap.

Britt kicked Jena off by shoving her feet into her stomach; straight through the window.

"What is it with you people and throwing me through glass?!" was the enraged scream that met their ears. Jena flew back though the window and clamped onto a just recovered Imari. Seraphin swung her around by her arm and tossed her into the wall by the chalkboard at the front of the room. Britt disappeared in a poof, but Phin launched a back kick that caught Britt in the chest.

Britt swiped jena's feet out from under her while Jena did the same to Britt. The sisters went rolling down the middle steps of the classroom. They quickly regained their footing but Iruka grabbed the back of their shirts.

"What's going on here?!" he shouted in their ears.

"What?" they asked with innocent looks.

"That's just how those two are Iruka-sensei," Naruto supplied. "You should see my sisters when they spar! It's a thousand times worse! Believe it!"

"You're sisters Naruto? But you're an only child. Besides, who would want to be related to you?" Kiba helpfully supplied. Two kunais landed on either side of his head and suddenly the girls were in front of him. In Iruka's hands were a couple of dolls.

"Do you want to say that in front of us about our brother again _flea-bag_?" Britt's voice was low and dangerous. Jena slammed a fist threw his desk.

"Try bad-mouthing our family or friends again and I skin you alive," Jena growled. Kiba whimpered as well as Akamaru. "But Akamaru will be safe."

The little dog crawled from Kiba's coat with his tail in a submissive manner, but quickly perked up when Jena cradled him in her arms and Imari patted his head. The girls were rewarded with a lick and some happy barks before they set him back on Kiba's lap.

"Phin-nee-chan, Imari-nee-chan, you didn't have to go that far," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sweat-dropped.

"It was just to make sure everyone knows that we have no problem in killing anyone that fucks with us," Britt said with her beaming smile. Despite what she said many guys were drooling.

The two girls walked back to the front of the room where a sweat dropping Iruka stood.

_'Hokage-sama said these girls might be trouble, but this is saying something.'_

"These are our two new students, class. Give them a warm welcome," the class mumbled and 'ohiyo' and observed their new classmates. Britt was wearing a knee length skirt with bike shorts underneath. Both items were purple, with the shorts a darker shade. Her shirt was similar in style to the one she arrived to this world in but this one was and even darker purple with a V-neck and fishnet underneath. She had arm warmers that latched onto her upper arms and flowed down passed her finger tips in waves. Her shoes were two-inch heeled, open toed boots that ended at her middle thighs. Britt had her hair up in two small pigtails making her look more like a panda and showing off her pierced earlobes. The earrings were dangling opals.

Seraphin was wearing baggy, camo shorts that ended at her knees with a black studded belt tilted around her hips. Her shirt was black and haltered around her neck that ended at her naval. A long sleeved fishnet shirt was underneath and went under her metal arm guards on her forearms; showing off her tattoo. Seraphin's hands were covered by reinforced leather gloves that had a gap near the wrist for air and a tie to keep them secure. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with two strands falling to frame her face. Britt wouldn't let her cut it again. Seraphin's right ear had a piercing at the top cartilage; a simple ring with a ball. Her earlobes were pierced twice with black studs and the other were black cats.

Both had their kunai holsters on their right thighs and their pouches on their left hips.

"Introduce yourselves girls," Iruka smiled.

"What do you want us to say?" Britt asked sweetly.

"Your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Well, I'm Hatake Imari," she was interrupted.

"How can you be Naruto's brother if you have different last names?" Sakura asked.

"We're all adopted. Imouto and I didn't even have last names before," Britt got an elbow in the side for giving that away. Seraphin got a snap in return. "Anywho, I like sushi, my sister and brother, and shopping. I dis-like stupid people, fan-girls or when people are in pain. My dreams are to bring someone home."

"Your turn," Iruka said to Seraphin.

"My name is Hatake Seraphin, I don't many things, I dislike plenty, and my dreams?" she feigned thinking. The class leaned forward in anticipation. "I don't feel like telling you." Everyone except, Britt, and Naruto anime fell; even Sasuke did.

Naruto chuckled, _'That's just like them.'_

"Well, why don't you take a seat girls," Iruka pulled himself off the floor. Britt nodded and walked over to sit by Naruto. Jena sat by Sasuke.

"Why's Phin-nee-chan sitting by that bastard?" Britt turned to him.

"You know how they kept getting into spats because of the fan-girls," Naruto nodded. "Well, they're pretending to be dating to get them off their backs." She grabbed Naruto's mouth before he could yell. "Just go along with it. You want her to be happy don't you?" he nodded again since his mouth was covered. "Then keep quiet about it and tell anyone who asks that they really are dating," he nodded again and she let him go.

"I still don't like it," Naruto pouted.

"I know, but look at it this way. If he pulls something stupid, we have the right to beat the shit out of him," this immediately perked him up.

"Why are you sitting next to my Sasuke-kun?!" Ino shrieked.

"You're Sasuke-kun?! He's mine!" Sakura shrieked back. Soon enough all the girls were fighting.

"OI!" Naruto shouted. This wasn't abnormal, but he did it with an authority that they hadn't heard before; a side-effect of him hanging around he girls. "She's his girl-friend that's why!" he looked to Imari for approval and she gave him a smile.

"That can't be true!" they shrieked. Iruka rubbed his temples and walked out of the classroom.

"Unfortunately for you it is," Imari smirked and glanced at her sister and the Uchiha. he took the hint and put his arm around her shoulders while she leaned into his side.

Sakura and Ino walked over and slammed their hands on the desk in front of Seraphin. "Prove it!" they shouted.

Seraphin rolled her eyes, Sasuke smirked, Imari grabbed Naruto's collar, while Naruto looked at his Imari-nee-chan confused. The rest of the class watched with interest.

Sasuke grabbed Seraphin's chin, much in the same way she had earlier to him. They shared one look and crushed their mouth's together. His arms wrapped around her waist and under her legs to bring her into his lap, while her arms snaked around his neck and plastered herself to his chest. Her fingers plunged themselves into his hair as he let hers down out of it's bun; Jena's hair fell down to her waist.

They pulled back breathing hard as the rest of the classes jaws were on the ground. Jena got back in her seat and turned to her sister and brother then turned to look at every face around the room. She put herself back in Sasuke's lap, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and snuggled in.

"_Mine,_" she growled, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggled closer to her and snarled the same.

Imari was holding Naruto back but her finally settled down. Imari walked over to Seraphin and had her sit on the desk so she could put her little sister's hair back up. Britt conceded to let Phin keep her hair up since she couldn't cut it.

The boys in the room had sparkles and hearts in their eyes as the looked at the sisters. Naruto and Sasuke _glared_, but the boys didn't notice.

When Britt was done playing with Jena's hair she turned to a frozen Ino and Sakura.

"That enough proof for you?" Britt's smile did not help her and her sister's growing fan-boy problem. Seraphin scoffed and sat back beside Sasuke. He pulled her chiar closer and brought his arm around her shoulders as she gave him a questioning look. he just kept glaring at the fan-boys.

Naruto all of a sudden pulled Sasuke outside, getting a 'wtf' look from the sisters.

"Teme, I know we don't like each other but did you see how those two were being stared at?"

"Ah."

"Then we have a truce around them?"

"Aa."

"It's settled then," they walked back inside to see them very two they were talking about surrounded by guys. They both sweat dropped and waded through. When they finally got close enough to the girls they noticed that even the snarl Seraphin had on her face didn't deter the boys. All the morons were saying about her was 'cool', 'sexy', 'wild'. Britt had a nervous smile on her face as she tried to tactfully get the guys to leave. The shouts about her were 'beautiful', 'sweet', 'cute and adorable', 'hot' along with many others.

Naruto and Sasuke positioned themselves by the girls and growled. The guys scrammed soon enough.

"Everyone who votes for sticking together say 'Aye'," Jena muttered and was answered by the three around her. She sighed and looked toward the window. She was doubting that she could deal with all this already.

* * *

**Hope this makes up for the last chapter. Hope you guys had fu and remember to R&R! Hope you approve Britt, but Jena is going to kill us.  
**

**_The Psychotic Chertry Blossom_**


	7. Fallen Petal 7

_**Fallen Petal 7  
**_

_**Cruel Words and Strong Hearts**_

_**We are Never Alone**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Brittney sat on top of the Hokage Monument gazing at the clouds after class. Honestly, she loved hanging around with her sis and bro, even Kakashi and Sasuke, but she missed her mom and brothers. Class was tiring for her. She ended up having to beat the shit out of some girls that gave them some trouble.

The fan-girls were obviously scared of Seraphin, but that didn't stop the comments.

**FLASHBACK**

_The girls sat with Naruto during lunch and shared the home made food with him. All in all, they were enjoying themselves. That was until some girls walked around behind the bushes the trio were sitting in gossiping._

_"I can't believe Sasuke-kun is going out with a girl like her!" one shouted._

_"I know! She so repulsive and scary. Sasuke-kun needs someone who's sweet. I bet he just feels sorry for her."_

_"Seriously, no wonder she didn't have any parents; they probably didn't even want her! I'll bet you anything her mother took one look at her and screamed in fright and disgust!" they all laughed as they continued their chatting._

_Naruto and Imari looked over to a frozen Seraphin, who had her bangs covering her eyes. Britt had seen this look to many times after Jena was given a hard time. Rage flew through her veins as she stood and walked over to the skanks._

_"Hey!" they all turned to an enraged Imari. "Where the hell do you get the right to talk about Seraphin that way?!"_

_One of the more brave girls smirked and said, "It's the truth isn't it? Not even a last name. How pathetic."_

_Brittney went off the handle and attacked the girls. Throwing punches left and right she attacked like a demon and soon all of the snobs were on the ground crying. She grabbed the collar of the one who dared call her sister unwanted and put a kunai to her throat._

_A hand shot out and clutched Imari's wrist. Being brought out of her trance she turned shocked eyes to her sisters. Seraphin shook her head and Imari let the girl drop._

_"You were right. My mother didn't want me, but it's me who doesn't need her. The real reason I didn't have a last name is because I refuse to be affiliated with someone so weak she has to take out her frustrations on the ones she's supposed to protect; a person so much like you. If you have time to gossip then spend it training. That's why Sasuke chose me. I have a family and it's because they wanted to be my family. That's what is most important. If you love your families, and you want to be achknowledged, then fight for it. I did."_

_Seraphin turned her back on the girls while Naruto and Imari watched her walk with sad eyes. Naruto came out and stood beside her. Britt turned to him and shook her head. They walked off in opposite direction of Seraphin and headed home where a scroll was waiting on the table for her and Seraphin. _

_It was a formal note saying that she and her sister had been promoted to the rank of ANBU and they needed to be brought in for their tattoos and uniforms A.S.A.P. Brittney gave a long sigh and set the scroll back in it's place. She couldn't bring herself to feel happy about their promotion when her sister was hurting. Imari knew she was, even though her words said differently. She walked out the door and eventually ended up at the highest point in the village. On top of Sarutobi's head._

**END FLASHBACK**

Britt was brought out of her own world by footsteps approaching her. She tossed a Kunai in that direction only to hear it hit nothing. She turned her gaze to see her sister holding the aforementioned kunai in between her fingers. Britt sighed again and brought herself into a sitting position over looking the Village. Seraphin just sat by her sister and handed her the kunai back. Imari would talk when she was ready.

"I hate what they said about you."

"I know."

"They had no right!"

"Of course not."

"Sasuke is with you because he is and not because of anything else!" Britt stood up and grabbed her hair.

"Sasuke is with me for _pretend_ Brittney," the older sister gave another sigh and returned to her seat.

"They don't even know you," she muttered. Seraphin sighed and put her arm around Britt, making her lean into her younger sisters shoulder. The air seemed to have deflated from her as she relaxed into Jena's side. Her fiery eyes turned upward to view her sisters face. On it was a self contemplating look that she had always seen just before Jena said something that would make more sense and held more wisdom than was right for her age; consequences of a hard life, you grow older in mind than you are in body.

"They don't know me, but you do. They have no idea what's happened to me, but you do. I trust you above all others, even more than my real Dad.," Britt switched surprised eyes to Seraphin who still had that look on her face. "You miss mom and the good part of your family," they both called Britt's mom 'mom'. They had just been together that long. "You're having doubts about whether we can really do this or not, and you're tired of being alone so you set me and Sasuke up in the hopes that it would grow into something real," Britt opened her mouth to protest but she was cut silent by Jena's next words. "You're more lonely in this world than you would like to admit and you seek solace in others happiness," Jena turned to her now. "But Brittney, that's no way to live. I know that you're happy most of the time, but in the middle of the night, when you only have your memories to keep you company and dreams elude you, you're sad. Itachi _will_ be brought back by you, and _we will_ save this village, but we _won't_ do it alone. As long as we both breath Brittney, and no matter how far our physical beings are apart, as long as we both breath, we are never alone. But it was still awesome how you beat the shit out of those sluts in no time flat," Jena said in a lighter voice with a chuckle.

Brittney gave a watery laugh, buried her head into Jena's shoulder and let the tears escape. Jena's arms wrapped around her sister and held her close. They stayed there until the sky's turned red and bled into black. They eventually stood up and gave the sky a smile. With joined hands and strong hearts, Brittney said one thing to the sky that would seal their fates forever.

"We won't give up, and we'll never lose."

* * *

**Tada! Another one. Brittney has turned into a slave-driver and is forcing me to put more and more chapters out. Xp!!!! Hope you're happy Britt.**

**_The Psychotic Cherry Blossom_**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!  
**


	8. Fallen Petal 8

_**Fallen Petal 8  
**_

_**Assassinations and Doubts  
**_

_**Pranks and Payback  
**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Kakashi was not a happy Jounin. Not only had the two girls he thought of as his own made it to ANBU, but right now they were being suited up for an S-class Assassination mission.

"What were you thinking sending those two out there?" he asked the Hokage. "On an assassination mission no less. These people are dangerous!"

"Kakashi, I know that you are concerned for the girls, but what makes you think that these two haven't faced death in the past?" Kakashi was leveled by a hard stare.

"I know those two have gone through more than they should have, but what makes you think they can take out these S-Ranked criminals?"

"The simple fact that they are stronger than the Sanins," Kakashi choked.

"What are you saying Hokage-sama?"

"I'm saying that these two have strength to rival the entire Akatsuki. They could fight and _win_ if faced with those odds." Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?"

"More than you would ever know," the Hokage smiled and chuckled. "On a lighter note I was thinking of enlisting you and a couple of boys t give the girls some payback for the stunt they pulled last week."

**FLASHBACK**

_The Hokage sighed as he went through more paperwork stacks. He hadn't eaten, and on top of that he had to deal with Konohamaru, his grandson. More people knocked on his office door and brought stack after stack into his room. Soon enough he was drowning in decapitated trees._

_"Is that all?" he asked the Jounin as his side._

_"There is on more thing Hokage-sama," the male Jounin handed him a package. It said it was from ANBU Headquarters._

_"Very well, you are dismissed."_

_Thank you," smirk, "Ojii-chan!" The chunin sped out the door before the Hokage could turn to them. _

_BOOM!_

_The Office was covered in purple smoke. Out of the mess hysterical laughing was heard._

_"Oh my GOD! I thought he was going to catch your henge Phin!" That was Britt rolling on the floor._

_"I can't believe he didn't catch the Ojii-chan comment," that was Jena holding her sides against the wall. Their laughing stopped when a shadow fell over them. The sisters turned to see a purple Hokage._

_"Hello Girls," they paled._

_"Run!" both screamed as they took off down the hallway and disappeared._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ah," Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "You did just get this place cleaned didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Now, I'm going to call Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke here to help me with the initial plan, I need you to bring the girls to the set up from the gate. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded and left.

* * *

Three days later, Brittney and Jena had changed out of their ANBU outfits and set them into their bags to keep their cover. Contently, they walked toward the Gate and their Home. Kakashi was there to meet them.

"Yo!" he waved and didn't raise his head from book, "Successful?"

"Easy," Seraphin said.

"Come on you two, before you go to see the Hokage I need to show you something," Imari and Seraphin sent each other wary glances but shrugged and continued.

Kakashi led them to training Ground 7 and had them stand in the middle of the field.

"What is this Kakashi?"

"Oh, nothing." POOF! Kakashi disappeared. The sisters were instantly back to back. SNAP! A net went flying at them. They dodged apart but unfortunately the ground below them fell. They attached themselves to the walls and jumped back up, but an explosion clogged their senses. CHING! The girls, who were now blue were suddenly up in the air.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hokage-sama, and Kakashi stepped out of the trees.

"I hope you girls learned your lessons about pranking my office," all the boys chuckled at the struggling girls.

"I have one thing to say to you," Seraphin growled as she and Brittney stilled. "_Run!_" POOF! The girls in the net were replaced by blue covered logs. They appeared behind the boys.

"Boo," the guys jumped and turned to face the girls, but Jena opened her mouth and they all took off in different directions. Jena sweatdropped. "I'm not that scary."

Brittney patted Jena's shoulder sympathetically, "Yeah you are Phin, yeah you are."

"Soooo, payback?"

"Payback."

They launched off into the trees. That night, Kakashi was missing his porn, Sasuke his tomatoes, Naruto his ramen, and Sarutobi his pipe. Subsequently, all their wallets were gone as well.

The girls fell asleep to the sweet serenade of screams.

* * *

**I know that it's short but give me a break here!**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom  
**


	9. Fallen Petal 9

_**Fallen Petal 9  
**_

_**The Final Test  
**_

_**Permission From Hyuuga-sama  
**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

It was finally the day of the final test. Personally, Jena and Britt were just happy that they wouldn't have to be near any of the hopeless cases. Jena as usual, went to sit by Sasuke, Naruto sat beside her, and Imari went to sit beside Hinata.

"You're Hyuuga Hinata-chan aren't you?" The young girl squeaked.

"Y-yes, and you're H-hatake Imari-s-san."

"Drop the 'san' Hina-chan, we can be friends right?" Britt gave the younger Hyuuga a smile.

"H-hai, I-I would l-like t-that."

"You like Naru-chan don't you?" Hinata started stuttering out denials but Britt waved them off. "It's okay. I approve of you liking my little brother so don't hold back. Say, how about this weekend you go shopping with me and my Sister. We'd love to have you a long."

"I-If O-Otou-s-san agrees, I-I'd love to."

"Don't worry about you're dad, Phin and I will talk to him after class. Although we'll be a bit late since our Tou-san is going to be."

"T-that would be wonderful."

"Heehee, I hope I'm in your squad Hina-chan."

"I wish that as w-well." They shared a smile when Ino and Sakura burst in.

"I WIN!!!"

Britt saw the annoyed look Jena had on her face and tossed her little sister a sketch book. Jena was thoroughly pleased with her sister at this point. Jena immediately took out a pencil and started drawing with her knees on the desk. Sasuke and Naruto shot her confused looks, but they were ignored as usual. They couldn't see what she was doing because of her position either.

Naruto got on the desk as usual and almost kissed Sasuke but Jena's hand saved them that embarrassment.

"Naruto, I know it was an accident, but don't kiss my boyfriend," the class laughed at her comment, and even more because she never raised her eyes or stopped what she was doing. Though the fan-girls tried to attack Naruto, they were stopped by an icy glare from Phin.

"Thanks Phin-nee."

"No prob."

The fan-girls were still wailing about being Sasuke's first kiss.

"OI! In case you didn't notice, Sera-hime was his first kiss," Phin shot Kiba an inquiring look. He winked and she nodded thankfully. She reached down when Akamaru scratched at her chair and set him on her lap. "Besides, didn't Ari-hime already tell you girls off?" the fan-girls sputtered but quickly took their seats when Iruka came in.

"Hatake-chan? What are you doing?" Iruka asked when he got to the front of the class.

"Breathing," snickers throughout the class.

"I meant in that notebook."

"Contemplating the universe," more snickers.

"But why are you doing that while class is in session?"

"To ignore you," and full blown laughter.

"Ah I see. But if you don't pay attention I'll personally fail you."

"You wouldn't," it wasn't a comment like I can't believe it, but a simple statement of fact.

"I would."

"Not unless you wanted to face the wrath of Shishou. You wouldn't go against him."

"You're right about that, but you are disturbing class."

"Actually you are. I was sitting here minding my own business when you decided I was a good morning target. Try the Narcoleptic Nara, he's an easier one," everyone looked at the sleeping Nara Shikamaru.

"Would you pay attention?"

"I am. Umino-san," now she looked up, and her expression wasn't pleasant. "I respect you as a person, but lets get two things straight. There is only three people I listen to, and you haven't known me long enough to be one of them. I apologize for this inconvenience, but if you would please continue teaching the class."

Iruka sighed, "Alright class, today is the final exam."

Iruka continued his work and took a glance at Seraphin every now and again. Finally Imari's name was called. Phin raised her eyes to give her a look that clearly stated, 'Don't screw up'. Imari gave a 'Fuck you' look in return. Soon enough, she came back with a headband around her neck. Naruto went over to give her congratulations.

"Aren't you going to go congratulate her?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause there is no way she wouldn't," Seraphin sighed and stood, setting Akamaru on the floor, and putting her sketch book away, "See ya soon Uchiha." She ignored the glare on her back.

"Okay, to pass you need to make at least three successful clones."

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Poof! There stood a room full of real clones.

"How do you know how to do such an advance technique?!" Mizuki sputtered. Seraphin released the jutsu and sighed.

"My Father is Hatake Kakashi, now do I pass?"

"Uh...Yes you pass," Iruka tried to hand her a blue one, but she declined.

"Got a black one?" Iruka sighed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama said you would be wanting it," he handed her the black one and a long box with a smaller box. "This is a gift from your Shishou. He wanted you and you're sister given these presents when you passed."

"Does Imari already have her boxes?"

"Yes."

"Good day then," she bowed and walked to the door but paused. "Umino-san."

"What is it?"

"You've earned my respect as a teacher. Sometimes the best thing to do is step back from the student," she gave slack jawed Iruka a smirk and walked out with the parcels in her grasp.

The class stared at her black headband around her forehead. Britt came up with her green one and started talking rapidly. Jena was the only one who understood her when she got like that. Phin's eyebrow twitched and she covered Britt's mouth.

"Yes, I passed. Yes, I got the packages from Shishou. No, I don't mind if Hina-chan comes with us and no, I do not want to deal with Ino. That's your job. I will talk to Hiashi-sama, and no we are not going to be in the same team most likely," she uncovered Britt's mouth. "Don't lick me next time."

She went to her seat and set the parcels there. Britt brought her's over as well.

"Same time?" Britt asked. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba came over to look. Sakura and Ino scoffed.

"It's probably something lame," they muttered. Then Brittney pulled out some elegantly crafted Sais.

"Cool, what's you're small package Phin-chan?" The younger sister pulled out deadly looking Kasuri-Gama. Britt's Sais, had a dragon running up the blades, with her name on the hilt and the kanji for lightning and earth. Also in the case was sheathes for her weapons. She put them on each thigh after moving her kunai pouch to her hip. The metal was stained a white color. Jena's Kasuri-Gama had a fire and water cat design on each blade of the scythes. The chain in between them had kanji for love, faith, honor, and strength. The metal of the Kasuri-Gama's was stained black.

"The Kasuri-Gama I wanted," the girls gave their weapons a spin and put them in their sheaths. In Jena's case, her sheath was attached to her right boot. She didn't need two like Britt. "Onto the big package."

All this time, Hinata was smiling for the sisters, Naruto was shouting cool, Kiba was talking to Akamaru about the weapons, and Sasuke was just standing at Phin's side interested.

"You open yours first Nee-chan." Britt nodded and lifted of the lid. Inside was a shear white katana. Britt pulled it out of the sheath and stared at the white blade. To Protect the Protector was written along the blade with a dragon surrounded by lightning and earth. Jena's eyes widened.

"Nee-chan, let me see the seal on the hilt!" Britt hand the sword over and Jena's eyes widened even more. She snagged a Sai from Britt and compared the seals. She then gave Britt her weapons back and checked her own. Jena sank into a chair.

"What's wrong Phin-nee?"

"Yeah, whats up with you?" "Arf?"

Sasuke looked at the hilts and chocked on his spit. "These blades were made by Hatori Hanzou-sama!"

A resounding _'Eh?!'_ went through the room.

"Who's Hatori Hanzou?" Naruto asked.

"To put it bluntly Naru-chan, he's the greatest blade maker in the world. Shishou went all out. These had to be commissions," Phin said.

"Open your's Phin-chan," Britt prompted. Jena lifted the lid of the black laquerd case. The contents made her smile, and the four besides her sister paused.

"Phin-nee...you smiled!" it immediately vanished. "Aw, and you look so good smiling," he pouted.

"What's with the sticks?" Kiba asked.

"They're not sticks," Phin pulled them out and assembled them. In her hands was a black Naginata with water designs running along one half of the shaft and fire the other. She clicked the ends into place and the blades shot out of the ends. One end had the fire cat, and the other a water cat. She walked over and out the window. Imari was right behind her.

"Wanna go Sis?"

"Yeah," they disappeared. All the students rushed to the windows to view the battle. In a second a gigantic crack was heard as Jena's Kasuri-gama and Britt's Sais locked together. Britt's Katana was strapped to her waist while Jena's Naginata was in it's sheath on her back.

Rapid strikes, so fast the academy students couldn't see, rang across the outside training ground. Masses of boulders and patches of ground were uprooted, but the sister's still weren't seen. After ten minutes of crashes, strikes, clashes of metal on metal, and trees cracking, the sister's finally reappeared in the center. The faced one another in ready stances with their double hand weapons out. They hadn't even touched their larger weapons. They stood and never moved, waiting for the other to take the next step.

The students watched in awe at the girls. Unfortunately Iruka showed up to stop them.

"Girls! Get back in here! Do you have any idea how much trouble I would be in with your Shishou if he knew you two were fighting here of all places?!" neither girl moved. "NOW!"

Imari and Seraphin let out a sigh and turned to the windows. Jena sweat dropped.

"Haven't you people go better things to do?" her voice cut through the air. Britt walked over and whispered in her ear.

"Don't blame them. They haven't really seen a _real_ shinobi battle yet," Jena smirked and followed her sister inside. When they finally got back in, Sasuke had his head band and Naruto was no where to be found. Jena immediately switched paces to find Naruto and avoid other people. She found him outside on the swing.

"Naru-chan," he cast his eyes down, "listen to me." She leaned down to see his face and cupped his face. "When Hokage-samas of the past found that one way wouldn't work, what did they do?"

"They found another way."

"Correct, and if this way hasn't worked for you, what is my future Hokage little brother going to do?" he brought previously gloomy eyes that were trained to the ground to meet hers. The cerulean orbs had some hope in them now.

"I'm going to find another way."

"Exactly. Now cheer up. Mizuki will be here soon, and I promise that you _will_ be a full fledged shinobi before midnight tonight," his eyes brought back that shine. Imari joined them soon.

"We have shopping with Hina-chan so we have to go Naruto. We'll see ya here tomorrow," she winked and dragged a protesting Seraphin off.

Soon enough while walking through the crowd, they heard a couple of people talking about Naruto.

"Who would let a monster like that become a shinobi?"

"I know! Especially with the Kyu-"

"Shhh! We aren't supposed to say anything." Flash! Both girls stiffened at the cold aura behind them.

"I don't think you should be talking at all."

"She's quit right you know, and my Imouto gets what she wants."

"W-we weren't going to talk about the thing o-out l-loud," stuttered one.

"Y-yeah. W-we s-swear," stuttered the other.

"I don't give a shit about you speaking of the fox, but when you talk about our brother like he _is_ the fox, well then you need to be punished," the emotionless and cold masks Jena and Britt had on never wavered, but their anger was palpable.

"I agree. I suggest you two run and leave our brother Uzumaki Naruto alone."

Both women shivered and ran out of there as fast as they could.

"Imari-chan!" Hinata finally showed up.

"Ah, Hina-chan! This is my little sister Seraphin. Phin-chan this is Hyuuga Hinata-chan," Hinata quaked as the taller girl's eyes roamed over her while she stuttered out a greeting.

Seraphin looked the girl up and down; then circled around her. Hinata trembled. Seraphin finally came around to Hinata's front and nodded.

"I approve," was the first thing she said.

"A-ano...eto a-approve o-of what Hatake-san?"

"It's not 'san' Hina-chan," Seraphin gave the shorter girl a soft look, "and I approve of you being with Naru-chan."

Hinata squeaked and blushed while Britt laughed.

"Lets go talk to your father. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Hinata sobered up along with Britt and followed the taller girl to where Hiashi stood. Seraphin stood up straight and bowed. "Hyuuga Hiashi-sama," he raised a brow in acknowledgment. "I am Hatake Seraphin and a friend of your daughters. My sister is Hatake Imari," Imari bowed low like Jena. "All three of us have passed the exam today and wish to bring your daughter shopping with us in celebration but wished to ask for your permission personally."

Hiashi studied the girls in front of him.

"Tell me, who was your teacher?"

"Sarutobi-shishou," Phin wouldn't lie in front of a Hyuuga.

"You aren't lying, but I wasn't aware that Hokage-sama had taken on another student let alone two, and Hatake?"

"Hai Hyuuga-sama. Our apprenticeship was kept secret for obvious reasons, and Sarutobi-shishou would appreciate your own secrecy on this matter. Also, Hatake Kakashi is our adopted father."

"Adopted?"

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama."

_'This girl has more etiquette than would be expected on someone her age. Her sister apears to as well. Their words are eloquent and did not lie in their statements. They seem abnormally strong. This should be interesting.'_

"Hinata."

"H-hai Otou-sama," Hinata stepped up.

"Be home by dinner."

"H-Hai! Otou-sama!"

With that the Head of the Hyuuga household left. Hinata let out a breath of relief when he walked off.

"Did I act correctly Hina-chan?" Seraphin asked.

"You did perfectly Phin-chan."

"And you didn't stutter Hina-chan," all girls shared a smile, (or in Jena's case a smirk) and went to the shopping district. Jena and Britt would have plenty of time to shop with Hinata, but later that night they would have to go after Naruto.


	10. PLEASE READ:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**_Hello to you all._**

_**I know I dropped off the face of the planet and haven't been updating AT ALL, but by this Thursday I promise that the newest chapter of Black Rose Red, Live Rose Red will be posted. As far as to why I've been gone so long...Let's just say my situation was more than complicated. I will say, however, that I will be attempting to update more routinely.**_

**_Sorry I disappeared,_**

**_The Psychotic Cherry Blossom_**


	11. Fallen Petal 10

_**Hey people. I know I disappeared and said this chapter would be up on Thursday, but I found some time toady and so I decided to post early. I know everyone has been wanting a new chappi, but my life went a little haywire. I try to update all of my other stories as well. **_

_**Thanks for not leaving the site.**_

_**PCB**_

"Iruka," Phin called back, "You're part of the family now. So don't get killed."

He smiled and they all walked back to the village for some ramen. Unfortunately for Iruka, Phin could eat more ramen than Naruto. Imari helped with the bill.

"C'mon you three," they all looked at Phin. "We need to get to the academy."

They nodded and followed.

"Um.."

"What is it Iruka?" Imari asked.

"Shouldn't you two change?"

They pulled a handsign and their ANBU uniforms changed into their normal Kunoichi clothes.

"I'm going on ahead," Seraphin said and jumped onto a roof.

"You wanna see your boyfriend so soon?!" Imari called. A kunai flew back a her which she deftly blocked. "Come on Naru-chan! Let's go!"

They ran off from Iruka, leaving him chuckling.

"Good for you Naruto."

In the classroom, Phin was already sitting with Sasuke drawing. He kept trying to get peeks at her sketch, but she kept blocking, Imari sat beside Hinata, who was wearing her new and more flattering clothes, and Naruto went to sit beside Seraphin.

Then Sakura and Ino ran in, pronounced themselves the winners, and ran to Sasuke. Of course shoving Naruto to the ground. They squealed and told Phin to move but she just ignored them. Imari snickered and Phin shot her a resentful glare. Naruto got on the desk and began the glaring contest with Sasuke.

The guy in front of Naruto and knocked him forward. The crowd gasped in stunned silence.

Imari was full out laughing now. Hinata was even chuckling. Phin's hand had blocked them from kissing, and she was still drawing with an air of boredom.

"Naruto, I know it was an accident, but don't kiss my boyfriend," he pulled back and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry Phin-nee."

The fan girls started to go wild and attack Naruto. Imari had to go help him and dragged Hinata along since Phin was otherwise engaged.

Sasuke had smirked and grabbed Phin's arm, pulling her over, and planting his lips on hers. He pushed harder and finally pulled away. The fan girls didn't even notice.

"You taste way better than the dope would."

"Hn."

Her sketch book had fallen to the ground, and Sakura picked it up.

"Hey!" she shrieked, holding it to the front page where Phin had drawn Naruto holding a scroll and and kunai in a fighting stance. "This drawing is amazing!"

They flipped through each of the pages with the Rookie Nine drawings she did. Sakura and Ino oo'd and ah'd at the pictures of the others. They saw the picture of Imari that Jena had drawn of her walking on a cliff with lightning cracking around her. She was looking devious over her right shoulder.

Next was Sasuke. He had his hands in his pockets and was standing on a tree staring at a hawk. The fan girls squealed and turned the page. There was a self portrait of Phin sitting on a bare and blackened tree. One arm was rested on her knee closest to the tree trunk at her right. The other leg was hanging down with the other arm resting on her right. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was hiding half her face in her arms. Her eyes were brooding and starring off into the impenetrable black. The sun was rising behind her but she didn't look at it.

The next was of Imari and a black haired man whose face you couldn't see dancing. The light was low and you could see at their feet were flower petals. Imari's face was laughing in joy. Her white dress all the way to the floor. You could see shadows of people in the background, but otherwise it was just them.

Another page turn showed one of Hinata and Naruto at Ichiraku just having fun.

The next was the upper shoulders and head of Phin and Sasuke. Sasuke was starring up into the black where purple light was just beginning to break through, and Phin was looking solemn faced straight ahead. They were back to back.

"Give me my sketchbook before I kill you," Phin growled.

Everyone started shouting about how good she was and if she would draw something for them. She snatched back her book and sat, "I'll think about it."

Iruka walked in and made the pestering fan girls sit down.

He started reading off the teams but Phin didn't care until he got to Hinata's, "Team 6, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuuka Kiba, and since we have an uneven number of people this year, Hatake Imari."

Phin shot her a glance that told her to take care of herself and Hinata. Imari nodded.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke" usual yes's and no's, "and again because the uneven number of passing students, Hatake Seraphin. Oh, and Phin-chan you have a message from your Shishou."

She walked up and grabbed the note.

_'Keep them in line and don't give your father to much trouble. Also, get me some grand babies from that Uchiha boy._

_Shishou'_

She crumpled the note and walked back to her seat muttering about interfering old men.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Sasuke, "Why does a great ninja like me have to be with this loser?!"

"Because Naruto, beside Imari and Seraphin, Sasuke got the best scores, you however got the worst."

The class snickered and they were dismissed for lunch.

Imari and Seraphin went to the top of Hokage mountain. They stood together.

"We're not on the same team," Imari started.

"It's only to make sure we don't cause trouble. Plus you'll be able to protect Hina-chan, and I'll take care of Naruto."

"And Sasuke."

"Of course."

"Are you getting real feelings for him?" Imari would know the truth no matter what she said.

"No. I need to focus on saving this place, and you need to get Itachi back."

The both fell silent and stared over the village. The weight of exactly what they were trying to do was being realized. Both were wondering if they could save all these people.

"We still haven't opened the scroll from Shishou."

"We'll do it tonight."

Imari nodded and they started back to the Academy.

They walked in late, and Imari poofed to where her team was. Phin sat down to wait for Kakashi.

Naruto set the eraser up and Sakura yelled at him. Phin poofed and attached herself to the ceiling. Sasuke looked around for her but couldn't feel her chakra as Kakashi walked in and the eraser fell on his head.

"My first impression is I hate you all," the three genin got irritated. But the ANBU above Kakashi dropped on his shoulders.

"You hate me Old man?" Kakashi grabbed her knees to steady her.

"Oh. Hello Seraphin. I didn't know you were on this team as well. Okay, I hate you all but her," he pointed up. "And I'm not that old Seraphin."

"Wait! Why do you not hate her?!" Sakura yelled.

"A man can't hate his own kid."

"You'd be surprised," Phin muttered and Kakashi pinched her knee. She planted her heel in his chest.

"How are you her father? You look nothing alike," Sasuke asked. Naruto already knew. "Plus she and her sister didn't show up until this year."

"I adopted them."

"Did the papers go through?" Phin asked.

"Yeah. You're officially a Hatake."

"Cool. Is it my turn for dinner?"

"Yeah, and please make that noodle dish you did last time!" Kakashi smiled up at the girl on his shoulders. Kakashi loved her spaghetti,

"Sure. Meet us on the roof," they poofed away and the other two turned to Naruto.

"Did you know all that?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. I didn't think it would be the same man though," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and walked out the door.

When they got to the roof they were confronted with Kakashi throwing kunai at Phin.

"Give it back you little Squirt!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Iyada!"

More kunai flying as Seraphin hopped around the roof.

"I'll tell your sister!"

"She won't do shit!"

Sasuke flashed out and grabbed Phin around the waist, pulling her face into his chest and blocking the kunai with one of his own.

"Don't touch her," he glared.

Sakura fumed as Naruto snickered.

"Well, well, well." Kakashi straightened. "It looks like Seraphin has a protector. When are you going to bring me some Grand babies Phin?"

"Old man!" she yelled. The other three blushed. "Do you _want_ me to stop cooking for you?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Take your goddamn book and shut it!" she threw the book at him, then jumped over to the top of the door and sat.

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Like what Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Your name, likes, dislikes, your dreams, your goals stuff like that."

"You go first Sensei! Show us how it's done!" who said that was obvious.

"Oh all right. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I don't like that much."

"He likes Icha Icha, my spaghetti and Nee-chan's Cheese Broccoli." He shot her a glare.

"I don't dislike much."

"He dislikes stupid people," another glare.

"I don't really have a goal. And my dreams I don't feel like telling you."

"His goal is to have the biggest smut collection and worship Jaraiya. His dreams are about a naked Anko," a glare and a growl. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke smirked, and even Sakura laughed.

"You, Pinky."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like...um," fidgets.

"Sasuke," Phin helpfully supplied.

"My dreams are...um," more fidgeting.

"Marrying Sasuke."

"My goal is...eto," lots more fidgeting.

"Having many Uchiha babies," this time Sasuke shot her a glare.

"I dislike Naruto!" a kunai flew in between her feet and this time Phin was glaring. Sakura was looking at the weapon in between her feet with a scared expression.

"Your turn Blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and training but I don't like the three minutes it take to cook it and Sasuke, My goal is to beat the Teme and become the greatest Hokage, and always protect my sisters."

They looked to Phin to see what she'd say but she shrugged and said, "Self-explanatory."

"Okay, now the Emo one."

Only Phin snickered cause she was the only one who knew what he meant.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like much."

"Tomatoes."

"I dislike even more."

"Me at the moment and fan girls like Sakura."

"Hey!" pinky yelled but was ignored.

"And I don't have a dream but an ambition that I will make reality."

They looked to a silent Phin.

"Yeah I know what he's talking about but some things shouldn't be touched."

"Your turn Phin," Kakashi said.

"My name is Hatake Seraphin and my father can go to hell."

She poofed out of there, leaving a smiling Kakashi.

"She loves me so much," the other three sweat dropped. He told them about the mission and came home to the smell of spaghetti.

The next day Kakashi was late, but so was Phin.

"Argg! Where the hell is he?!"

Sasuke was silent and Sakura was starring at him.

_Poof!_

There was Kakashi.

"Yo!'

"YOU'RE LATE!!!"

"An old lady was crossing the road and needed help."

"LIAR!!!"

"Where's Seraphin?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm surprised you three didn't notice. She's been sleeping up in that tree since before you got here," he pointed to a tree just to the right of the bridge and there was Seraphin sleeping against the trunk about fifty feet up. All of the Genin wondered how they knew she had been there all morning.

"I'll wake her up!" Naruto volunteered.

"Bad idea Naruto," Kakashi said.

"What? Why?"

"Cause she's violent when she wakes up," that wasn't the only reason he wanted to let her sleep. "Only Imari can get her up."

Poof!

"Hey Otou-san!" Imari smiled.

"Hello Imari. Can you please wake your sister up?"

"Sure!' Imari walked to the underside of the tree. "Phin! Kurtis is here!"

Phin's eyes shot open and she shot up higher into the tree. She sat on the highest branch and looked around. She saw Imari laughing on the ground and hissed at her. She threw a shuriken toward Imari, but the evil manipulator rolled out of the way.

"Get out of here! Don't you have something to do?!"

"'Bout time sleepy head!"

"GET GONE!!!"

Imari poofed away. Phin joined the others on the ground.

"Who's Kur-tis?" Naruto asked drawing out the name.

"Nobody."

Sasuke shot her a suspicious look.

"Ooh! Is he an old boyfriend?" do I really have to say which peppy voice that was?

"No."

"Friend?"

"Sort of."

"Cruuuuush?"

"Will you fucking drop it!" Phin snapped and gave Sakura a glare so cold she hid behind Naruto.

"Now, now, Phin. She can't help her curiosity."

"That's right!"

"But she does need to learn when to leave well enough alone. She's not as mature as you."

"Hey!"

"Now, we need to get on with this mission." He surveyed their faces. "If you fail this test you won't be ninjas."

"You mean we'll be sent back to the academy?"

"No. If you loose, you'll be hopeless and won't ever be allowed to become ninjas," the genins gasped. Then Phin began talking.

"Out of all the graduates this year only eleven will pass. It would be nine but Imari and I are here."

"What you have to do is get these three bells from me. If you get them you won't be sent into obscurity. And you get lunch. The other will be tied to the tree."

"Hey! That's why you told us not to eat!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes."

"But wait Sensei! There's only three bells!'

"Yes."

"Then one of us _will_ be tied to the tree!"

"Shut up Pinky. It's a test and you'll figure it out later."

"Now if you want to win you have to come at me to kill," the genin stiffened and he noticed Phin's smirk. "Except you Seraphin," she gave out a 'Tch'.

"Why not her?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah. Cause she actually will kill me."

"What?! She can't be that strong!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura," Kakashi said shaking his head, "you have no _idea_ how strong she and Imari are."

Sasuke turned to look at Phin. _'Just how strong are they?'_ he thought.

"Now, you have until noon."

Naruto charged and was pinned.

"I didn't say start, but you came at me to kill. Maybe, just maybe I'm starting to like you a little more." he held the pissed Naruto. "Start!"

The Genin disappeared. Phin just stayed where she was.

"Aren't you going to go hide?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Naruto burst out of the trees. "And there he is."

She flashed to his side and pulled him out of there. Phin reappeared on a branch three miles away. "Listen Naru-chan," he stopped whining. "This is a test of team work, and we have to work with everyone," she held up a hand when he opened his mouth, "yes even Sasuke."

"So what do we do?"

"You charge in with as many Shadow clones as you can when I give the signal. Sasuke and Sakura will be disguised as you and plant some traps around him. When he's done with your shadow clones, as you personally won't be there, you'll burst up from the ground and aim a punch for his chin. He'll dodge back and I'll take him out and get the bells."

"Good plan!"

"I'll find the others and tell them. Don't charge in until my flash bomb goes off."

"Gotcha!" she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"For the sake of the Goddess, keep your trap shut and get into position!" she hissed and flashed to Sakura. The pink haired wonder was laying on the ground. Phin snapped her out of it. "Haruno, we have a plan to get the bells. You're working with Sasuke."

She was immediately on board. Phin detailed the plan and made sure the two were in position. She then went to Sasuke who was stuck in the ground.

"Well, this is a welcome surprise."

"Just get me out."

"Listen first," she explained.

"No way."

"Suck up your Uchiha pride for one minute. You want to win, you want to get to your brother? Then shut up and do as I say."

He reluctantly nodded. She stood up and knocked her heel into the ground. He popped up like a weed.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Control."

Phin made sure everyone was in position and threw the flash bomb. This was definitely the real Kakashi. Thousands of Naruto's plus two swarmed in. Sasuke and Sakura ran around setting traps. Kakashi was soon enough done with the clones. The real naruto jumped out and as Phin predicted, he wasn't hit but jumped back. She launched in with kunais and quickly wrapped one of her Kasuri-gama's around his leg while he was off balance. The tip lodged itself in his thigh and she pulled, lodging it deeper.

She threw the other one so the chain would wrap around his neck but wouldn't hurt him. Using her super strength that she had worked on since she got here, she slammed him into the ground. Kakashi went poof and he reappeared in the trees.

"Good try kids, but you didn't get the bells."

"Didn't we?" Phin asked. He looked at his side where the bells lay.

"I still have them."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Get to the point Seraphin."

She smirked and snapped her fingers. The bells at Kakashi's side disappeared in a poof. "I'll ask again, are you sure?" she brought the bells out of her pocket and tossed them up and down.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"When did you get those?" Sakura asked.

"I had chakra strings attached to my Kasuri-gama and moved them to the bells while simultaneously pulling them away and creating a genjutsu."

"The entire thing was a diversion," Sasuke smirked.

"Pretty much."

"Then why didn't you tell us everything Nee-chan?"

"Because Naruto, you three can't hide your thoughts well enough. Sasuke is pretty good about it, but Kakashi is Ex-ANBU."

"Is that how you got so strong?" Sasuke asked. "He trained you?"

"I've never trained her or her sister. We've sparred, but I've never trained them. They had a very special Shishou."

"Speaking of which, I have a bone to pick with him."

"Phin, would you mind?" Kakashi gestured to his cut up thigh.

"Sure," she walked over and green chakra enveloped her hand. She healed him rapidly and it was gone without a scar.

"Medical nin-jutsu!" Sakura gasped.

"You're so cool Phin-nee!"

"How did you learn it?"

"The same way you learned to walk, practice."

"Now what was the point of this test Phin?" Kakashi asked.

"Teamwork. You deliberately pitted us against each other. It took some effective maneuvering to get them to work together. You've never passed anyone before. Plus when someone was tied to the poles the others just went on eating when you told them not to feed their tied up teammate, they listened and let their friend get weaker." She finished with Kakashi's leg and turned to the others. She deliberately gazed at Sasuke, "those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave their friends are worse than trash. So try to look beneath the underneath would you?"

She turned and walked away.

"You all passed," Kakashi announced. "Lets go for ramen to celebrate."

"Phin-nee is so cool," Naruto muttered then yelled, "Hey! Wait for me!" when he saw that the others were leaving without him.

A few weeks later after a weed debacle and a mishap with dogs that Phin remedied with a simple whistle, Kakashi, Naruto Sakura and Sasuke were chasing a cat. Seraphin was sleeping in a tree.

"Point A in position."

"Point B in position."

"Point C in position Believe it!"

"Naruto try not to say believe it after every sentence. Has the target been sighted?"

"Hai!" was the unanimous response.

"Move in."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura surrounded the cat, and when the Blond snagged the disgruntled feline, he was scratched to hell. Sasuke grabbed the cat from him as he rolled on the ground.

"Hn. Dobe." the cat sunk it's teeth into his hand. He helped the kitty fly.

"Hahaha! Teme you got pwned by a cat!" Sakura slammed Naruto in the head and glared daggers at the cat. Seraphin dropped down from her tree.

"Will you dipsticks keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," Kakashi walked into the clearing.

"Nice of you to join us Seraphin. Would you mind getting the cat?"

"Hn," she walked over to where the cat was hiding in a bush and unwrapped a small fish from a bag in her pocket. "I was going to save this fish for lunch since Nee-chan cooked it special, but you look like you need it more than me."

Tora-chan walked tentatively out and sniffed Seraphin, then the fish. The kitty got up enough courage and snacked on the treat. "There's a girl," she stroked the kittens head calmly. When the cat had finished, it licked Phin's fingers clean and rubbed against her leg. The hard-hearted ANBU gently picked the little thing up and softened a little when Tora started purring. The happy cat crawled onto her shoulders and settled down.

"How did you do that Phin-nee?!" Naruto was waving his arms around.

"Understanding your target helps," she walked over and rubbed a glowing green hand over his face.

She finished and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck chuckling. "Thanks Nee-chan." The cat happily sleeping on Phin's shoulders hissed and bit Naruto when he tried to pet it. "DEMON CAT! DEMON CAT!"

Phin bopped him on the head just enough to get the message through and healed his hand. She then walked over the Sasuke. Sakura had been surprisingly silent.

"Let me see."

"Hn."

"Now."

"Hn."

"Tora-chan?" the cat woke up and stood with it's fur raised; growling at the boy. Sasuke reluctantly held out his hand.

"Seraphin?" Sakura was holding a hand to her mouth with a thinking look in her eyes.

"Yes Pinky?"

"What happens if you don't understand the target?"

"Then hopefully you have enough information on the general surroundings to get the mission done."

"And if you don't?"

Phin turned sober eyes on the young kunoichi, "then most times you die."

"Most times?" Naruto asked.

"The other times you are either severely lucky to get away or you're tortured in the most harmful and painful ways for information. Experienced practitioners of torture arts can keep their hostages alive for days. The best don't even have to touch you, but they destroy your mind."

The clearing had gone silent.

"Well lets get this kitty back to it's owner." Kakashi said.

When Team 7 had finally settled down in the Hokages office, a flamboyant and fat woman came rushing in. She tossed the money to the Hokage and snatched Tora from Phin's shoulders. Seraphin ignored the sting of the scratches the cat had left. The irritating woman was rubbing on the cat while it let out distressed yowls and gave pleading eyes to the young ANBU.

Naruto snickered and talked about the cat getting what it deserved along with Sakura. Phin growled at them and they dutifully shut up.

"Toriyama-san," Phin started and the woman stopped in her blubbering over the cat to blubber her thanks to Phin. "You seem like a very esteemed woman. Great taste in almost everything I can see and very kind hearted."

"Why thank you my dear. You're such a lovely young woman," the rest of the Shinobi were wondering where the hell she was going with this. Tears started to leak out of Phin's eyes, and the the jaws of everyone but the rich woman fell open. "oh my dear, whats the matter?" Phin buried her eyes in her hands and sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry for being so rude," she sniffed, "but I was hoping that a fellow animal lover like yourself might be able to help me," she hiccuped in between a couple of words.

"Help you with what child?" Phin lifted her face. It was glittering with tears and she had made her eyes big and innocent. She was scaring the hell out of the other Nins.

"Up in the mountains near the Tea Village animals are being slaughtered for nothing more than sport! I would help them myself but I simply can't leave my village. And I thought if someone as gentle and kind as you could help the animals would have a chance, but I'm afraid Tora-chan would be terribly unhappy with the weather in Tea Country. I shouldn't have asked," Phin whirled her back to the woman and balled harder.

The woman laid her hands on Phin's shoulders. "Do not fear my Dear. I'll give Tora-chan to you, as no girl should be without a cat, and go help those animals," Phin turned back around and sniffled.

"Y-you will?" her voice became a little higher with hope.

The fat lady thumped her chest, "Leave it to me. I'll make everything all right."

"But if you do that I can't simply let you pay for the mission. It wouldn't be fair with you already doing so much," more tears leaked out.

"No, no, no, my dear. That is very gallant of you, but I have more than enough money to spare," she settled Tora in Phin's arms. "You can repay me by taking the best care of little Tora-chan."

Phin nodded eagerly and a bright smile lit her face; more jaws dropped. "I will, I will, Toriyama-san! Thank you so much!"

The fat lady patted Seraphin's head and sauntered out the door. Just before closing it she turned and said to the Hokage, "Don't let this beautiful girl get out of your sight Hokage-sama!"

"I won't Toriyama-san," the Hokage was smirking. Toriyama-san sashayed out the door.

Phin wiped her eyes and said in a bland voice, "Well that was easy," and stuck her tongue out with a victory sign.

Everyone fell.

"You were faking the whole time?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yep." More falls.

"Nice work Phin-chan," the Hokage chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Well Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi started, "you just got a demonstration in misdirection, and manipulation. Both are necessary Shinobi traits."

"She just swindled that woman out of her cat and her money!" Sakura yelled. IS was raging about dirty underhanded girls.

"Not quite Sakura. There are animals being slaughtered in Tea Country, and if you had been paying attention, you would have seen Phin slip money into that womans purse," Sakura sat down and sulked at Sasuke's chastising.

"Hey Iruka," Phin called.

"Yes Phin-chan," she tossed Tora into Iruka's arms where the cat happily purred and gave him the cutest eyes it could muster.

"You just won a cat."

"Now hold on-"

"I think thats a splendid idea Seraphin. Say thank you Iruka." The Hokage left no room for argument.

"Thank you Phin-chan," he hung his head.

"Now, for your next mission," the Hokage went on but Sasuke was so intent on studying Phin that the words faded. The girl had an air about her that told of experience beyond her years. Imari had it too, but Phin's seemed to weigh heavier on her shoulders, like she couldn't get passed it. Or maybe Imari was just better at letting go or hiding it. The two only seemed at peace with the other. One thing was for sure, these two girls were not ordinary Genin.

Phin turned a look onto Sasuke and her eyes clearly read, for once, that he wasn't going to find out anything she didn't want him to. He was brought out of his mind by a slam of the door and a thick stench of Sake.

"This is Tazuna the Bridge Builder." Sarutobi announced. "You are to protect him until the bridge is finished."

"These little brats are supposed to protect me?! Especially the little one with the idiotic look on his face! You expect me to believe he's a ninja?"

"Heh heh, who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked and Sasuke with Sakura stood beside him. "I'll demolish you!"

Kakashi grabbed onto his shirt when he charged, "Naruto, we can't demolish the client."

Seraphin, who had been unnoticed, flashed in front of Naruto.

"Hoho! We have a little looker here!" Tazuna in his drunk state wobbled. "How old are you Sweetie? Ten, eleven? You're so cute," he grabbed her hand and rubbed. The men in the room fumed. Seraphin put a stop to it by pointing her Naginata at his throat.

Tazuna gulped, _'This girl isn't normal.'_

"I promise that I'll protect you with my life, but don't touch me," she turned to her team. "Be at the gates by 7," she turned to Tazuna, "we leave then. No excuses." Phin calmly walked out of the room with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura following. When the door closed a scared into sober Tazuna turned to the others.

"She's not a Genin."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Her eyes are different."

"They all suffered at one time or another," the Hokage put in.

"Not like her. She's not a Genin."

"Maybe, maybe not. But she is my daughter," the fatherly warning was clear. Kakashi walked out with the same neutral expression on.

The next morning, Imari walked Naruto and Seraphin to the gates.

"I can't believe you two get to go out of the village without me!" she yelled. Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry Imari-nee! You'll be able to come on a mission with us soon."

"Ne Naru-chan?" Imari started. "Can you go on ahead for a moment?"

Naruto nodded and ran ahead.

"What is it Nee-chan?"

"You stay safe," the real message passed between them. Kakashi was watching from a roof and they couldn't afford to be overheard.

"I will. Help Hina-chan work on more of her jutsu will ya?"

"Yeah. Make sure you don't forget any details. They might save your life one day."

They hugged and parted ways. The real conversation went like this.

_"Keep them alive. We've changed things here so it might not go the same way."_

_"I know. We need to be prepared, as this mission will start everything moving. Train in solitude on your most advanced jutsu."_

_"I will. Don't forget what we're supposed to do. Don't get sidetracked on every little thing or we'll never succeed. Pay attention to Sasuke and make sure you don't set them off."_

_The hug was translated as if I don't come back I'll still be here._

Tazuna was late of course, as was Kakashi, but nothing dampened Naruto's mood about being out of the village for the first time. Seraphin was to busy watching her surroundings to pay much attention. They finally began walking along the trail, but sooner than expected, Seraphin noticed the puddle on the road. Kakashi and Seraphin were wrapped up in chains and torn apart.

Naruto's body froze at the sight of his sister being torn to shreds. His new family gone. Then the Chunins attacked. Sakura guarded Tazuna and Sasuke sprung into battle against the enemy nin. He took out one then the other ran towards the Bridge Builder. Sasuke flashed in front but the nin was stopped by Kakashi's arm and Phin holding a blunt sheathed end of her Naginata in his stomach. The Chunin passed out and they layed him by the tree. They were tied up by Phin.

"Kakashi-sensei? Seraphin?" Sakura muttered, but when they turned back to where the bodies were supposed the lay, they saw pieces of wood. "Replacement jutsu."

"But Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you help us from the get go? You two Phin-nee?"

"We needed to see if this was a shinobi on shinobi attack as many hot headed morons are prone to do. Or if it was an attack on our charge here. You have some explaining to do Tazuna-san."

Tazuna explained about the wave village and it's troubles when Kakashi warned Naruto about the poison.

"You're not hurt are you?" Sasuke sneered when Kakashi went to get bandages, "Scardy cat."

Kakashi sighed and said, "We need to go back to the village. Naruto's hand could become a problem."

Naruto made his speech about never freezing again and slammed a kunai into his hand.

"That's great and all Naruto, but if you loose much more blood, you'll die," Naruto froze. Kakashi came over and looked over the wound; bandaged it and walked on. Phin lagged behind with Naruto.

"Phin-nee?" he asked in a somber low voice. Phin turned her head to him to show she was listening and fought to keep the concern out of her eyes. "Back there, when I thought you had been killed," he squeezed his eyes shut, and felt Seraphin's warm hand on his arm.

"I didn't die though Naruto. A simple Chunin couldn't take me out," she smirked to soften him, "even if I had, you wouldn't have lost your family. No matter where I am or where Imari is, we're right beside you."

Naruto smiled and they caught up to the rest of Team 7, unknowing Tazuna had heard every word.

_'No normal Genin at all.'_

They finally reached the boat. Kakashi sat beside Tazuna and had Seraphin to his left, Sasuke to her left, with Sakura in between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke noticed Phin digging her nails into the side of the boat.

"Are you afraid of water?" he whispered.

"No, I just don't like this mist."

Sasuke dismissed it and they continued in silence.

They finally reached the bank and traveled on foot again. A mist rolled in and Kakashi pushed them all onto the ground. Phin had leapt into the trees. She was far enough away from the battle to watch, but not hear. She reached her snapping point when Kakashi was trapped in a bubble. Phin rocketed out of the trees and tackled a dodging Zabuza. He slammed into the surface of the water and struggled as Seraphin tried to drown him. He kicked her off and she skidded in the dirt to Kakashi's side.

"You okay Old man?"

"Better than you."

They pulled back and watched as Zabuza came out and stood by a tree, gaging them. Needles flew out of the air and landed in his neck. Zabuza face planted and another nin landed in the trees.

"Thank you for helping me out. I've been looking for him for quite awhile."

"Who the hell are you?!" good old Naruto.

"He's a hunter nin," Kakashi informed. The rest of his speech was cut off when Phin attacked the man on the branch. They fought viciously matching blow for blow, getting faster and faster. Finally, the Hunter Nin snatched Zabuza and poofed away. Phin didn't follow.

"Why'd ya do that?" Sakura screeched. "He was on our side."

"Look underneath the underneath Pinky. He used Senbon needle, which are not a usual killing weapon. Plus he would have taken care of the body right away and not taken Zabuza away like he did."

"He took him away when you attacked him," Sasuke said.

"No he didn't," Kakashi said. "That nin was moving to pick him up when she attacked."

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked.

"By the way his body moved." That wasn't true, but Kakashi knew that Phin had information the rest of the Shinobi world couldn't even dream of. He turned to his daughter and noticed sweat sopping her brow, "Seraphin, whats wrong?"

"Nothing," she started panting. Kakashi couldn't find a mark on her so she wasn't poisoned.

"Seraphin, tell me," she was beginning to tremble. Sasuke and Naruto rushed to her side. The Uchiha wrapped an arm around her waist and held her arm when her knees buckled and she grabbed her head. Seraphin gritted her teeth against the pain and was brought out of her body.

When she opened her eyes, she was looking in a mirror. Imari was standing back to back with her, also looking in a mirror.

"You have the Sharingan," Imari stated.

"And you as well," she didn't know how she knew, just that she did. Seraphin figured it was the same for Imari. "Higher powers are at work here."

Imari nodded, but otherwise neither girl moved. "We were brought here to do what we're doing. Do you remember the scroll?"

"One born in love, one born in hate. Together they will decide this worlds fate."

"Twined together the souls of the two, fighting for a world anew."

"One sister betrayed by love. Forsaken souls on wings of doves."

"While the oldest is left to hurt and grieve. The return of the youngest she will believe."

"One sister lost and a power gained. The loss will cause great malice and pain."

"Celestial heavens will guide the two. Until their journey is finished and through."

"The oldest then, will seek him out. Bring him back to the village to cast the darkness out."

"With clasped hands the sisters believe. A bright new future they will see."

"One half-dead and the other conceived. They are the rocks that weather the sea."

"One sister lost and a power gained. Only time and choices will tell what remains."

"We have to go back now Jena."

"I don't know if I want to Britt."

"But we have to."

"I'll see you there."

She felt something hook at the base of her skull and pull her back into her body. When she opened her eyes, it was to Tazuna, and her teammates standing around her.

"The Hell?" she muttered when they gasped.

"You have the Sharingan," Kakashi stated. Sasuke was hard faced.

"Guess I have some latent Uchiha blood. How much you wanna bet that Imari has it to?" her team gave a sigh of relief and helped her up. Unfortunately, Kakashi collapsed. "Ah, hell."

"Phin-nee? Who's going to carry him?" the rest of the team stepped back.

"I'll do it. I'm the only one strong enough," hey, if you were going to be a jackass and make her do the work she'd attack your pride. She ran chakra through her limbs and hefted Kakashi onto her back. "Someone is going to have to carry my bag."

Sasuke grabbed it before Naruto could and the blond muttered about show offs. They left to Tazuna's house where Phin plopped Kakashi on a bed and went outside to crash in a tree. It was full dark when Sasuke joined her and woke her up.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"I want to know how you have the Sharingan."

"It was a gift from whatever sent me and my sister here." The Uchiha scowled.

"How is that an answer?"

"It the only one I can give you. Everything else will be revealed when Imari and I find out."

"Do you think I can accept that?! All this time I'm thinking that I'm that last one with the Sharingan besides my brother and then you and our Sensei have it! How can you expect me to just go on my way like nothing happened?!" he punched the tree beside her head, but she didn't flinch. Phin rubbed his cheek when he clenched his teeth and eyes shut.

"Thats the difference between me and most people. I don't."

He looked up and bored his eyes into hers. Phin still hadn't turned off the Sharingan, frankly because she didn't know how.

"After everything that's happened, I find out that there's another Uchiha in the world. Two, if you're right about Imari."

"I am. One thing that you forgot when Itachi did what he did, was that even if they aren't blood family, you aren't alone. I won't say I know how you feel about the Massacre, cause everyone feels things different, but I will say that I'll be here to feel it with you." Her eyes had softened in shared pain of the past.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut again. He could only hear the soft breathing of the girl in front of him and the birds. Phin had chosen a perch about a mile out of town. The others were at Tazuna's house taking care of Kakashi thanks to Sasuke. Overwhelmed, a few pent up tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke buried his head in Phin's shoulder at her soft urging and let them out. When his shoulders ceased quaking, and he got his breath back, he just lay there humiliated.

"Don't go all sulky on me. It takes much more courage to deal with your emotions than shove them away," she pulled his face up. Their bodies were lit with the light of the full moon and nothing else.

"Seraphin, you're a strange girl," she quietly chuckled. It sounded like bells to his ears; the first time he'd heard her laugh.

"And you have no sense of romance, just had to ruin it didn't you?" there was a tiny curve of her lips to soften the sting of her words.

"Romance is it?"

"Ah-huh. No sense for it at all," she saw her teasing had goaded him into deciding something. She could see it in his eyes and it scared the hell out of her. "Now don't you go doing what you're thinking." Sasuke smirked.

"And what am I thinking?" he cupped the back off her neck and leaned over her.

"Your...thinking...that..."

Her words trailed off as his lips covered hers. His mouth rubbed over hers lightly and with a tenderness that encompassed then erased all of her thoughts. She was used to flash and fire, that she could handle. But this emotional meeting that proclaimed much more than she was willing to give shattered every wall she had built. The last thought before sinking into oblivion was that if she was going to be hurt again, might even be killed, she'll take every happy memory she could to pull out when the happiness was gone. She lied to herself and told her mind that this was purely selfish and didn't mean anything else.

He hadn't known she could be like this; that she would be pliant and oh so giving. He had thought she would push him away or something else along those lines as no one was here to see the show and continue with the agreement they had. He knew that this kiss was a real one and not the acting. The emotions were real, the murmurs in her throat were real. This was real and so was she. Seraphin was someone he could hold onto no matter what, and he wasn't letting go now that he had found out she was the most perfect girl he could ask for.

He pulled away and was pleased to find that her gaze was clouded and unfocused. Her lips trembling from his ministrations. He grabbed her arms and shot them higher into the tree so fast that her head whirled. The next thing she knew was that she was being held tight to his chest at the top of the tree. Her head was tucked under his chin but they said nothing about what had just happened. No searching of feelings would happen that night. Maybe neither were ready for it.

"I'm not letting you go. You always stand beside other people and you have Imari to stand by you, but I want to stand by you as well."

"As what?" her voice was low as if anything louder would shatter everything.

"As someone who belongs beside you, and you beside me."

"Why do you want such a broken thing like me?"

"Because what you've put back together is worth saving. I want to protect you." Sasuke chuckled. "And I'll have to torture, maim, and kill any man who bothers you. Uchiha's stick together."

"They wouldn't."

"Then you're blind. Even Imari says so."

"You've been talking to my sister?"

"She to me is more like. She threatened to make me useless to any woman if I ever let you down," he chuckled again. "It seems you two are scary alike."

"It normally me doing the threatening. She always knows," Phin murmured but Sasuke didn't ask what she meant by that.

"No going to sleep yet," he set her back and reached into his pocket. Sasuke pulled out a silver chain with an Uchiha fan emblem at the end. The white of the fan was quartz and the red made of garnet. It wasn't terribly expensive, but breath taking beautiful to Phin. "It was my mother's, and I always kept it with me," he saw the refusal on her lips and silenced her with another kiss. "Take it. She would have wanted to see it on your neck. A woman with Uchiha blood should wear it."

Seraphin nodded, turned, and held up her hair. Sasuke slipped it on her neck and pulled her back to his chest. His arms wrapped around her and she leaned back on him. They didn't really know if they were friends, they didn't know if they were closer; just that they had a bond.

They fell asleep in the cradling arms of the tree.

The next day they were up at dawn and sneaked into the room they were sharing with the others. Kakashi was still asleep but she knew he would wake up soon. Naruto was sprawled out everywhere and Sakura slept on her side. They fell in their own sleeping bags which they assumed were put out by Sakura and pretended to sleep. They didn't move until the others did and then were the last to rise.

They had breakfast and were taken out to the forest.

"Alright, Zabuza is coming back. So I need to train you guys. Don't worry Naruto, I don't have to be able for this training," he waved down Naruto's comment. "I'm going to teach you to climb trees without your hands." Kakashi walked over to a tree and walked up without using his hands as he said.

Sakura and Naruto gaped while it had caught Sasuke's interest.

"You use chakra to attach you to the tree. I suggest you get a running start."

"Um Kakashi-sensei? What's chakra?" Sakura launched into a rant that Seraphin ignored as she starred off into space. Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice necklace."

"Yep."

"You're terrified."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I've always been on my own. I know Imari was there for me and always will be but...it's different when it's a guy. Or maybe it's just different when it's Sasuke."

"You love him?"

"No. I can't say that. I don't know what love is, but I do care for him."

"Enough to stay by his side I see."

"Yeah." Seraphin was getting fidgety with all this emotion and was saved by the others.

"Now, take these kunai and mark your progress."

The three genin ran up. Sasuke broke the tree and pushed off. Naruto fell on his head, and Sakura disappeared.

"Well, it seems like the Kunoichi has the best chakra control. Right now she's the closest to becoming Hokage," Kakashi looked over to where Seraphin was sitting under a tree ignoring them all. "Seraphin you have to do it to."

"Why?"

"Because I want you too; even if you had special training."

"Fine," she levered herself up and walked up a tree lazily to the same spot Sakura stopped.

"Well, well, well, it appears that the women are superior to the men on this team."

The next day Sakura and Seraphin were walking with Tazuna at the market. They had to guard him since the boys stayed behind to train. They were hit by the dirt and poverty of the Wave Village. Tazuna explained about Gato and Sakura combated a man trying to steal her purse, surprising Tazuna.

She freaked out again, then turned to realize it was a little kid. Phin's chest throbbed with memories of her own and gave over some candy with Sakura. They continued down the road when a whimpering came to her ears. She looked down an ally to see a man on top of a woman, with him stripping her clothes. A cold fire burned in her blood; turning her eyes red.

"Leave it," Tazuna laid a hand on her arm. "there's nothing you can do."

"The hell I can't," her scarlet orbs drilled a hole into his. "You're helping by building the bridge. I'm going to do what I was trained to do."

"And what were you trained to do?" he spoke with trepidation as Sakura ran to get the boys.

"Kill."

She shook his arm off, walked into the ally and unsheathed the blades of her Naginata. She slammed her boot into the side of the man, breaking several ribs, and vaulted him into a wall. The woman covered herself and ran out of the ally, sputtering 'thank you's the whole way.

"Stupid bitch!" the man shot out and pulled a knife. He was stopped and paled when he saw her Naginata at his throat. The shifty man struggled not to gulp and cut himself on it. "Hey, hey, take it easy! Give me a chance!"

"Did you give that woman a chance? Did you give others a chance?! Or did you just try to take what you wanted?" her voice had a tender of frozen malice.

"Please!" he shrieked. Seraphin shot her heel through his left leg and felt a trill of pleasure when it cracked and he screamed. She put the other foot through his right thigh. He screamed again. The boys ran into the ally just as she stabbed his stomach and a splash of blood hit her face.

"Stop it Nee-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Raph!" Sasuke ran forward but was stopped when her Naginata went through the rapist's throat, killing the man, and making her hair drip an even deeper red. When she turned and walked out they were all stilled by her narrowed and glaring eyes. Her Sharingan spun and she disappeared.

"She's a monster," Sakura stuttered.

"No."Tazuna said before the boys could turn on Sakura. "I think she's been raped, and when she saw what was happening, saw the face of the one who did it to her."

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto started crying. Sakura shook and let out tears of her own.

"How could anyone do that to Phin-nee?" Naruto whispered. "What about Imari-nee? What kind of pain are those two hiding?!" he clenched his fists.

"Probably more than anyone could comprehend," Sasuke said and followed Seraphin's chakra, leaving Naruto to get the others home.

He found her at the river cleaning her Naginata. She was still drenched in iron red.

"Raph," she didn't turn, but spoke.

"Are you disgusted with me now? I'm sure Sakura is."

"I'm not. You've been raped before haven't you?"

"Four times. Then I started fighting back."

Sasuke's breath hitched. Talking about it even just admitting what happened what seemed like so long ago was like reliving it. "Now that you know my dirty little secret, you can go away."

Instead he walked over, dipped a cloth into the river, and wiped her face clean. He scrubbed her cheeks and neck, then washed out her hair. He took her Naginata and finished that as well. "I told that you I would be beside you. You had better get used to it Raph."

Seraphin sighed and shook her head. "Asshole," she fell back onto the grass.

Sasuke pulled her back up. "C'mon. We need to go sooth your brother before he terrorizes everyone." Phin nodded and followed. When she reached the house with Sasuke still holding her right hand, she was almost barreled over by a sobbing Naruto. Sakura came over and held her left hand.

"I-hiccup-was-sob-so-sniffle-worried!" and he began to ball.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm told you I'm not leaving."

Tazuna's family stayed respectfully back as the younger kids bonded that much more. When it was all calmed down, Naruto and Sasuke went back out to train and the girls went about doing chores with Tsunami.

The next day Naruto was still sleeping in his bed, as were the others in theirs, when Phin got up and went out. It was different this time though, she had her ANBU Captain Cat mask. Phin staked herself on the top of one of the bridge's support pillars. Haku joined her there.

"You saw through my disguise that day."

"Yes, but I also know that you talked to my brother in the field."

"I didn't sense your chakra watching us."

"That's because I wasn't there."

Haku turned a speculative look towards her. He was in his hunter nin outfit and looked over her ANBU Uniform. "You are a seer then."

"No. I'm from a different world," she hadn't expected a gasp or any open surprise or doubt from Haku. She didn't get any.

"Then how is it you know about this world?"

"I think the gods sent an image of a story to a book writer in my world. The books became popular and even reached us half a world away. Those books were an escape from _my _reality." She gave a small sigh and looked up at the misty sky. "I read them over and over almost religiously and learned everything about the main problems and the little ones here. I watched as a hero came out of the ashes and save this place at great expense to him. He saves this place and reaches his dream all the while not loosing sight of his own belief and conscience. He overcomes all his obstacles and never gives up."

Haku nodded. "Your brother."

"Believe it," they shared a chuckle.

"So," he gave a pause.

"Yes. I know everything in this world. I know your past, and Zabuza's and it makes me hurt that I can't change it. You're going to die today Haku, saving Zabuza. I wish I could change that as well and I probably could, but it's time for your last battle and then for you to stop fighting."

"If Naruto was supposed to save all of this world then why are _you_ here?"

"It's actually me and my sister. Well, sister in every way but blood."

"Like Naruto."

"Yeah, and a couple others. We're making a family out of misfits and outsiders, but it works."

"You didn't answer my question."

She'd been avoiding it, "Actually, I don't know. I think it's because some things happened in the book that my sister and I had a real problem with. We wanted to change it and maybe thats why it was written the way it was and the way it would have happened here without our intervention. I think we were brought here cause we really didn't belong in ours. Something needs to change here and apparently we were the ones chosen to change it."

"You talk a lot."

"Not really."

"Then why open up to me?"

"Dunno."

"Is it because I'm going to die today?"

"Possibly."

"I believe the workers will be coming soon. I need to vacate before that time comes. It was nice talking to you." They turned their backs to the other; allowed that courtesy. Phin had one thing to give him.

"Haku, I want to tell you something," he gave no indication but she knew he was listening. "Even though we fight on opposite sides, I consider you a friend, and look forward to a good fight today. We'll shake this bridge down to the rebar," he chuckled. "Also, my name is Jena."

"Your birth name I take it?"

"Yes."

"I'd tell you mine, but I don't remember it."

"Then I'll just remember you as Friend."

They gave the other one final glance back and shot into different directions. Phin felt a great heaviness settle on her chest as she hopped further and further across tree branches. It was a familiar weight; one that got heavier and heavier every time she lost a friend. That weight seemed to lighten after time, but weighed more than the last time when she lost another.

At this rate, eventually it would crush her.

"Where's Seraphin?" Sakura was the first to ask at the breakfast table. "Speaking of which, where's Naruto?"

"Hmm," Kakashi's noncommittal answer. He of course, had noticed that Phin took her mask. Now he just wanted to screw with his little Genin's minds. "Maybe Sasuke knows?" his one eye trained on the young Uchiha.

The Uchiha just kept eating while Sakura fumed.

She finally sputtered, "Your her father! Shouldn't you know where she is?!" Tazuna's family just enjoyed the show.

"Sakura, you probably have one of the most advanced minds in the entire Genin core. Do you honestly think that if they didn't want me to I wouldn't even _see_ either of those girls? Let alone keep track of them?"

"They're only Genin! Further more Imari seems a little flighty and weak," she crossed her arms and pouted. Kakashi smirked.

"Oh, you're in trouble now," was his remark. Sasuke smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean Sensei?" she didn't notice the shadow right behind her.

"What did you call my sister?" came the hiss behind her. Sakura blanked and shakily looked behind her. Phin stood there with an unamused look on her face.

"Oh. H-hi Seraphin! W-where were you t-this m-morning?"

"I was out, now what did you say about my sister?" a red eyebrow raised.

"Oh! N-nothing."

"A little piece of advice Sakura. Don't insult the family of someone who has no problem killing you. Nee-chan wouldn't do it. In fact she'd probably laugh it off, but I wouldn't." She walked around the table and took her seat beside Sasuke, though didn't eat.

"Not having anything Phin-chan?"

"Hn." Phin kept her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Then opened them when Sasuke stuck a rice filled chopstick under her nose. "Hn," and ate it.

Sakura fainted but no one paid her any mind as Sasuke split his breakfast with Phin and kept feeding her.

"That's strange," she said as she shakily got back up. "I thought my Sasuke-kun was feeding that scary girl," Sakura fainted over and over again.

"You know," Kakashi started while sweat dropping as Sakura fainted for the eighteenth time. "I don't think it's good for her to keep doing that."

"And you have no objection as a dad," said Inari. His family chuckled. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Am I that transparent?" everyone nodded. Sasuke gave her another mouthful.

"Would you like some more food you two?" Tsunami asked. They nodded and Sasuke kept feeding her.

"You're not helping Tsunami-san," she chuckled. "Would you two quit it?" Kakashi asked. They shook their heads and Sasuke kept feeding her.

Tsunami came back with seconds for them and they continued as they were. Soon enough though, they finished and just to annoy Kakashi, Sasuke gave her a peck on the cheek. Seraphin smirked at her Dad's teeth grinding as she and Uchiha walked out hand in hand. As a father, he followed.

"Phin-chan?" Kakashi said sickly sweet. "Why don't you go check on the bridge?"

Seraphin shrugged. "Hn," and pulled Sasuke in for a quick kiss. This time Kakashi growled and gave them an unamused look, then fainted. Phin smirked. "You should wake him up. I have a bridge to check on."

"I really think that order was to stop us."

"It was, but he also wants me to check on the bridge and the way there before you four leave."

"Hn," Sasuke felt a little thrill as his mother's necklace fell out of her regular nin clothes before she lept into the trees. "Hope you're proud Ka-chan," he said to no one. But shook his head as he remembered that neither knew what the other was.

When Phin arrived she already smelled the scent of blood. Zabuza was starting early so this was bad. She was a great fighter but she couldn't do this by herself. There was no way she would stand by while people were slaughtered. Phin calmed herself and pulled some hand signs. Her sister's soul in a clone of Phin appeared beside her.

"Need help?"

"Take my Kasuri-gama and fight Haku. I'll take Zabuza."

They jumped into the middle of the fray. Zabuza was slashing right and left and Haku flitting in between running workers. Imari sped up and blocked some of Haku's needles intended for another worker. Everyone stopped and eyed the sisters.

"So, they sent the brat out to get me first." Zabuza sneered. Haku said nothing.

"Actually, they sent me to check on the bridge. I just saw a little opportunity for some fun," her eyes met Haku's. He understood.

"Well, I still say if you're not in my book then you're not worth it."

"But I am." Zabuza grunted. "Look under The Hollow Sisters. Don't worry, I won't attack you while you look."

Zabuza lifted his book and flipped to the page she was talking about. There, was a picture of her and Imari. They were in there with real pictures through a stroke of bad luck and carelessness on their first S-Rank solo missions.

"So you are. Then tell me Cursed Cat, where is your sister and why are you with those brats."

"Classified, and Nee-chan is right here," Imari pulled a henge and transformed into herself.

"Heya! One of the Seven Swordsmen eh?"

"That's right. I assume you're the Feral Dragon. This should be fun."

All parties lept at the other instantaneously. Phin pulled out her Naginata and shifted the blades out to block Zabuza's swing. Imari knocked away Haku's needles and matched him speed for speed. Phin parried Zabuza's next swing and sliced at his stomach. He jumped back and pulled a water dragon jutsu. Haku and Imari were matching their opponent's blows on top of the bridge's support pillar; walking closer and closer to the edge. Zabuza's water dragon hit Phin, but she disappeared in a poof. He tensed and looked around him; trying to feel her chakra. He felt a searing pain slice down his back as Phin drew first blood. Haku was distracted by Zabuza's cry and was hit by Imari across the chest. He flitted away. Imari's keen ears stayed open for any sign of where Haku was. She and her sister hadn't trained blind for a month for no reason.

"Well, you two have done well to draw first. You've lived up to your names. But how long will you hold out?" he signed more jutsus and a fog covered the ground. It didn't work on Phin and Imari though. They closed their eyes and fluttered out microscopic chakra strands that were beyond sensitive towards other people's chakra system. The world they saw was gray and outlined by even darked grays for sky, shadows, edges, and the other undeveloped chakras. Haku and Zabuza were large glowing balls of chakra but had different feels to them. One of the more developed energies had great concern for the other and felt like ice. The other was filled with excitement and anticipation.

Zabuza moved toward Imari with Haku. Phin jumped in and blocked Zabuza with her Naginata but his sword was heavy and he was physically stronger than her when she didn't use her chakra enhanced strength. While she was using her chakra to see she couldn't increase her strength; it would wear her out too quickly, and this would be a long battle. She gripped her Naginata with both hands to stave him off and listened to Imari fight with Haku. The coward brought out another Kunai and jabbed it into Phin's back.

Imari felt the jump in her little sister's chakra network and shifted for a fraction of a second. It was enough for Haku to get one needle in and dispatch Imari's clone body.

Imari reopened her eyes to see her team standing around her again.

"Ri-chan, are you alright? That's the second time," Hina-chan worried. Akamaru whimpered.

"Ima-hime, are you eating enough?" Kiba asked.

"It seems that you're hurt," Shino said. The others looked down to see the bleeding puncture wound in Imari's leg. One bad thing about soul transfer was that the injury sustained that sent you back came as well.

"I'm alright, just haven't been sleeping well without my sister, brother, and father here."

"Oh! You can stay at my house Ri-chan," Hinata offered. "I'm sure my father would love to have you."

"Arigatou Hina-chan."

But her mind was on her little sister.

Phin was panting slightly from having to face both opponents at the same time but was seriously pissed that anyone laid a hand on her sister even if Imari could take great care of herself. Imari was the big sister, but Phin wouldn't risk loosing Imari even for the apocalypse. She had the Kunai stuck in her back, a large gash across her middle along with her left arm looking like a pin cushion but she had been able to pick up her dropped Kasuri-gama and used both weapons now. She fumed a bit over the fact that she needed a new arm guard and pulled out the needles roughly; gritting her teeth against the pain. She lept forward and cursed at herself for distracting Imari even for that one second.

Slicing forward she dropped her chakra strands and used her nose. They had her and Imari's blood on them and thus would be easier to track. She went after Haku first and both fought their hardest. To normal people they would only be blurs. Phin struck out with her Kasuri-gama and sliced at every opportunity. Right, left, above, below, she slashed his left shoulder and swiped her feet under him. She quickly switched weapons to block more needles coming and blocked the downward sword swing at her back. She drove both kasuri-gama blades into the right side of Haku's chest while using chakra strength to hold Zabuza back.

"Oh you are very good. If your clone of your sister hadn't of been dispatched I would have loved to seen what she could do." He kicked at her legs and Phin had to poof to a safe distance or get killed. Unfortunately Haku was waiting for her and stuck his hand through her shoulder. Phin growled and kicked him ten feet across the bridge to indent himself into the concrete. She back flipped and pulled a series of complicated hand signs. She called out one of her most powerful jutsu. The one she was named for.

"_Cursed Cat Jutsu_!!!" Her body was engulfed in flame as a fire cat appeared beside her. It's shoulders came above Zabuza's head. She mounted up and the cat launched forward with a deafening roar. It swiped and clawed and shot fire at Zabuza even as Jena felled attacks from Haku. She could feel her skin heating up and dispelled the jutsu. Phin flipped back to a safe distance and called out Chidori and Resengan. One swirled in either hand. She tensed and shot across the bridge to slam into both Haku and Zabuza. They flew off the edge of the bridge, but much to her dismay she heard a poof. Signaling clones.

Seraphin turned and fought hand to hand with both. Block right, side kick left, leg sweep. Block, attack, kick right. another leg sweep. She moved back to a safe distance slightly panting. Phin cut a chakra string and several hundred kunai flew toward her enemy. She breathed deep to control herself and was back handed across the back of her head by a Haku clone that Seraphin quickly squashed with super strength.

Zabuza used what was quickly becoming, to her mind at least, his signature jutsu, but as she tried to jump out of the way, Haku stuck needles through her feet into the concrete from his perch on the support. If Phin reached down and pulled them out she would be killed by Haku from his high vantage point. She was in trouble. Seraphin couldn't move and was hit full force by Zabuza's water dragon. In the corner of her eye she saw the rest of her team arrive.

_'Oh now they show up_' she thought as she was thrown over the edge of the bridge and into the freezing water below. Her system was shocked but she could feel Sasuke's and Kakashi's chakra rage. They must have seen her go over the edge.

She was right. As soon as they had arrived at the bridge they watched her go over.

_'No. NO! I just found her. I can't loose her now!'_ Sasuke's mind screamed.

_'My daughter, this Bastard just knocked my daughter over the edge. And knowing Phin she wouldn't take on these two without her sister. She must have used THAT jutsu but I don't see Imari anywhere. They hurt my kids.'_

Sasuke was raging while Kakashi bubbled in cold fury.

"Sakura," Kakashi was cold.

"Uh. Yes!"

"Protect Tazuna," he looked over the Uchiha quivering in rage. "You up for this Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah."

"You bring more brats to fight for you Kakashi! Even when I've already sent one to a watery grave and this one is trembling in fear."

"I'm shaking from rage," Sasuke growled, then smirked, "and excitement."

Zabuza laughed, "Haku. Take care of the brat."

They fought on as Sakura and Tazuna watched. "This is a horrible battle."

A shock to their system came when Sasuke was trapped in ice mirrors and Zabuza started his rant on his tool. Then loud popping fireworks came in.

"The hell is that?" Zabuza muttered.

"That is Konoha's Number One Hyper Active Knuckle-head Ninja. Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto pulled his entrance and then like an idiot sneaked into the Ice Cage.

"Teme, I came in here to save you," he whispered, proud of himself.

"You Dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"Teme, where's Phin-nee?" Naruto was surprisingly sober.

"She got here first, had been here maybe three hours before we showed up. She was fighting both of them and was knocked over the edge by a water jutsu just as we arrived. I watched her get hit over, and she hasn't been seen since."

"Why didn't she move?! Phin-nee and Imari-nee can always move like lightning no matter what! Why didn't she move Teme?!" Naruto shook him.

"I can answer that," Haku said.

"You stay out of this!" Naruto growled.

"She couldn't move because I stuck needles through her feet and into the cement. I pinned her down," the boys became even more incensed and the fight carried on. By the time Phin was able to come up, it was already finished. Zabuza and Haku were dead. Sakura was crying over Sasuke.

"He's not dead," was her curt comment to her. Sakura shot up and starred at her. "I'm not either." Sasuke sputtered and opened his eyes. Sakura started sobbing even more as he wheezed. "You're suffocating him Pinky," Sakura pulled back again, but still cried. Phin leaned down and swiped his hair out of his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thought you were dead though."

"I'm too stubborn to die," she began pulling out the needles and healing. Tazuna and Sakura sat quietly as she worked. Sasuke was surprised though. Normally when healing and taking out a projectile would at least sting, but with Phin he only felt the pain lifting away. Pretty soon she had all the needles out and the wounds closed. Sasuke stood up feeling as fine as when the day started.

"Nice work," she shrugged and walked to her brother.

"P-Phin-nee?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm okay. Now let's get your wounds fixed," she ran her hands over his injuries but felt her chakra flickering inside her. Phin pushed harder. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna joined them along with Kakashi and the town's people. Inari stood right by her side as she finished with Naruto and turned to Kakashi. She was just getting done with fixing scar tissue around Kakashi's gash when Inari looked down to this dripping sound he heard. Phin had completed fixing Kakashi's gash when Inari gasped.

"Seraphin! You're bleeding badly!" The others stopped their revelry and looked to the pool of blood under her feet. She looked down in a glazed state.

"Oh. So I am," she collapsed from blood loss and chakra exhaustion but as she hit the ground and everything else became blurred, she saw Haku's body and said goodbye.

When Seraphin opened her eyes next, she was laying in a futon at their room in Tazuna's house. The gash from her left hip to her shoulder was bandaged all the way up, her left arm wrapped and her back padded. Her feet were dressed as well. As much as she could guess, they had called a med-nin to deal with the hole in her shoulder but it had been an inexperienced one. Phin could feel the irregularities in the healing. Obviously the med-nin had little chakra reserves. She moved, but gnashed her teeth together as pain shot all the way up her body. She was only in her extra capries but the bandages acted like a shirt with her entire torso and shoulders covered in them. She flexed and clenched her fist when she fought her way to her feet.

Phin used the wall to support her down the hall. Her chakra still hadn't recovered. Calling her sister _and_ using Chakra Sight _plus_ using super strength to fight and drag her sorry self out of the twenty foot deep abyss had depleted it. Then she had healed her team. Too many high level jutsu and then the blood loss can do that to you. She kept her mouth clenched to keep even a whimper from escaping as her injured feet screamed and her other wounds throbbed. Phin reached the stairs and grimaced.

"Oh bugger," she muttered. Then, like the moron Imari always accused her of being no matter how smart she was, Phin started down. Taking it one step at a time was slow and agonizing but she made it down safely. Unfortunately, her wounds reopened and spewed blood down her front. Thus she scared the hell out of her Team and the resident family when she walked through the door. Sasuke and Naruto were instantly by her side while Sakura and Tsunami shot out of their seats.

"What are you doing out of bed young lady?! You're still in horrible condition!" Tsunami chastised.

"She's reopened her wounds," Sasuke muttered.

"Phin-nee, you should have called for one of us."

"You shouldn't be moving!" Sakura cried. Kakashi, Tazuna, and Inari stayed intelligently quiet.

"Shut it," Seraphin snapped. "Tsunami-san, who bandaged me?"

"Sakura and I. You really should be resting."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not even twenty-four hours," Sakura answered this time. "Seraphin, I know I'm not at experienced as you when it comes to medicine, but I know what different wounds look like and the kind of scars that come after. When Tsunami-san and I were dressing your wounds, we saw many, many scars and most of them looked like glass punctures and kitchen knife cuts. They had a serrated edge around the heal skin."

"Get to the point!" Seraphin snapped.

"Those weren't ordinary marks Seraphin. Where did they come from?" Sakura was really only concerned, but Phin wasn't in the mood. She was in pain and irritated.

"How about I tell you to piss off and keep your nose on your face; not in my business," she growled.

"Seraphin!" Kakashi snapped. She shook off Sasuke and Naruto and stalked outside, ignoring the pain. "I apologize Sakura, Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, Inari-kun."

"It's alright Kakashi-san. I expect you know her past but won't tell us as it should come from her," Tazuna said. "I have a feeling she and her sister we've heard so much about have endured a great deal of pain and suffering."

Kakashi pulled out the little snapshot that had been taken of the girls and him when they completed their training with the Hokage and were promoted to ANBU. He was leaning on a rock in the forest with Imari standing on top and her arms around his neck. She leaned over his shoulder giving a huge smile and a peace sign. Phin was wrapped up in his arms with one around her neck that had both of her hands clutching. His other arm was mussing up her hair. She had a glare going up at him, but there was a softness in her eyes that you had to see the picture to believe. Kakashi was beaming '_Proud Father_' as they had already become a family by then.

He showed the picture to Tazuna and his family. "The one over my shoulder is Imari-chan."

"They don't look like sisters," Inari commented.

"That's because they aren't by blood. They found themselves at the worst of times and adopted each other. They needed someone to share the weight and recognized that the other was bleeding. Together and without parents they patched the other up. They healed there and here they've healed a little more. But I think that those two have been only with the other to rely on so long that they have a hard time doing anything else. I only found out about Phin's past by accident, and Imari decided since I knew Phin's I deserved to know hers as well. I believe her words were, 'You need to know what kind of psychosis you're getting into'." Kakashi chuckled.

"They look happy," Tsunami said.

"There they are, but for some reason the hurt on those two goes so deep that there's always a sadness around them. I'm not a fool and I know they haven't told me everything, but I can't do more for them without more information. I won't push though. Phin said one time that talking about a hurtful past, even admitting to one, is like reliving it and bringing it back to the surface."

Sasuke's eyes closed to block out the truth of those words.

"That's very sad," Tsunami remarked as she went about clearing dishes. When she walked around Kakashi she slipped and the dishes flew. Inari, Naruto, and Sasuke caught the kitchen ware as Kakashi and Tazuna stabled Tsunami. "I'm sorry, There must have been water on the floor."

"That's not water. Naruto, Sasuke, go find Phin!" The boys didn't even waste time nodding and sprinted out.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Sakura walked around and looked at the floor, her face paled. Tsunami had slid in Seraphin's blood.

"Can you keep a hold of her blood trail with your Sharingan Teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn. _Sharingan!_" her blood trail stood out starkly. "Lets go!" They sped up and covered maybe a mile before they saw her. She was sitting right beside the bridge, just starring over to the spot where the two enemy nin had laid.

"Phin-nee!"

"Raph!"

They dropped to her side and started asking rapid fire questions on how she was feeling with a few '_You're stupid for coming out here in your condition_'s and '_What were you thinking_'s thrown in here and there. She didn't listen.

"Twenty four," she murmured.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I lost twenty four."

"Lost twenty four _what _Phin-nee?" Naruto coaxed.

She wasn't able to answer as at that moment she passed out. It started raining, covering the one tear that slid out.

"Come on Dobe. Let's get her back," for once Naruto didn't retaliate and helped Sasuke get Phin on his back. Naruto ran behind the Sharingan user just in case Phin slipped off or started thrashing. They made it back relatively quickly and after setting Phin down on her futon and grabbing dry clothes for themselves, vacated the room so Tsunami and Sakura could redress her wounds and change her wet cloths.

She slept for three days.

The team was finally heading back to their village after saying their goodbyes to the waterfall village and it's inhabitants. A disgruntled Seraphin was settled onto the back of Kakashi while their supplies had been split among the rest of the team. Kakashi heard another low growl in Seraphin's throat and chuckled.

"Now, now Seraphin. We'll be back at the village in no time."

Naruto looked over at the two. "Phin-nee? What's wrong?"

Kakashi turned his one eyes onto him as Seraphin muttered into his neck with some surprising language. "She's just irritated that she has to be carried home." He began to chuckle again and got a swift kick in the gut. The air left his esophagus with a whoosh as he heel dug into his flesh. Kakashi wheezed until he dropped to the ground and Seraphin raised to her own two feet. Her dark eyes leered at her father.

"I will not be coddled," she growled.

"Sasuke!" she heard Sakura yell and turned to find the Uchiha collapsed on the ground. He was panting and covered in sweat.

"Move!" Seraphin ordered and flashed over to Sasuke's side. Kakashi raised a brow at her quick recovery from her injuries. She checked Sasuke's vital signs and listened to his heartbeat then pricked his finger to check his blood cell count. The Sharingan was a handy little thing. Her eyes hardened.

"What's wrong with him Seraphin?" Sakura wavered out. Naruto's equally concerned eyes turned to his morose sister.

"Malaria," both genin gasped.

"Malaria? But how would he catch that?" Naruto asked frantically. Seraphin's composer was beginning to scare him.

"Most likely a mosquito bit him when we crossed the water the first time. It took time to filter around his body and the fighting increased the speed of which it spread."

"But wouldn't you have found it and healed it when you took care of him on the bridge?" Sakura sputtered.

Kakashi shook his head. "Seraphin was healing his physical wounds and concentrating on any internal damage that might have occurred. She wouldn't have been checking him out at the cellular level. Plus she was almost completely depleted of chakra from her fight with Haku and Zabuza."

"W-what can we do Phin-nee?" Naruto asked his sister desperately with worried eyes on his friend.

"I don't have the necessary medicine on me to take care of this properly. The closest village is about three hours away and we'd be in unfamiliar territory so there would be a chance of attack. That's too long for him to go without some kind of medical treatment anyway. The Leaf village is about twenty-four hour's walk from here. We could reach it by noon tomorrow if we traveled through the night but that would be risky. Either way though, I'm going to have to suppress the virus now."

"How are you going to do that Phin-nee?" Cerulean eyes watched gray ones carefully.

Seraphin sighed. "I'm going to feed my chakra into his system and suppress the ailment myself. Sasuke will be linked to me completely."

Sakura's chest tightened. "But if you do that you could loose half of your chakra and you already have so little!"

"Do you want him to die?! By the time we got him to help be it the Leaf village or somewhere else he would be to far gone for even the Slug Princess to save!" Phin yelled at the Genin with all the air in her lungs. "Make a choice," her voice went stone cold.

Sakura was near tears and Kakashi soothed her. Naruto was the one who spoke. "Of course we don't want him to die Phin-nee, but we don't want you to die either."

Seraphin relaxed slightly and held her gaze steady on her brother's. "I won't die. You have to trust me Naruto." The blond nodded and punched his fist into his other palm.

"What do you need us to do?"

"Is the rigging secure?" Seraphin asked as she looked down on the cart that the team had made from items in the forest. Receiving an affirmative answer she nodded to Kakashi and he called to his nin-dogs. Three of the larger of his companions appeared and were slid into their harnesses. A smaller but sturdy tree had been cut down to make the wheels and chassy along with the axles and yoke that the dogs were attached to. Rope from the team's supply had been made into the harnesses and the cross weave of the cart's bed. Large leaves covered moss to make the bed more comfortable with a couple sleeping bags thrown on top.

All in all the cart seemed to be sturdy enough to make the trip home. Seraphin turned to where Sasuke had been made as comfortable as possible while they made travel arrangements.

"You all know what to do?" she asked as she lifted Sasuke onto the bed. He was shivering and muttering in a feverish and delirious state.

"Don't stop no matter what. Naruto and I will be running along the cart to provide ground guards while Kakashi will survey from up in the trees slightly ahead," Sakura replied. Naruto nodded to show his position.

"And even if it seems like Sasuke and I are in trouble don't touch us or move us. I'll know when we reach home."

Kakashi was the next to speak. "If we're attacked though I'm to wake you up immediately," he said gravely. Seraphin nodded and hopped onto the cart. She laid down beside Sasuke and covered them with another sleeping bag. "Each of us have soldier pills, but we aren't to use them unless absolutely necessary," he said to Naruto and Sakura. "This is gonna be rough. Seraphin will take care of herself and Sasuke, but we need to watch over their bodies."

The order was given and the team moved out. Seraphin's sad eyes watched Sasuke's trembles as she reached for his hand and dived into his mind. Her eyes closed and she was dead to the world.

She found herself in a dark corridor. There was absolutely nothing to relieve the sodden blackness as she went the only way she could:Forward. With a blink she found herself in the Uchiha Estate.

"Well, this is the most unoriginal place I could think of for his mind to be," she muttered and walked along the path. Seraphin found herself becoming more and more apart of the pseudo-world as she took more of the sickness into her own body and suppressed it's effects. Her non-corporeal form shifted in solidity as she turned the corner and smelled food cooking. She must have been close to the restaurant section of the Uchiha Compound. She transformed herself into a blond hair blue eyed woman and looked around.

"Aniki! Aniki!" she heard the cry behind her and turned quickly to find a little Sasuke and older Itachi walking down the market place. Sasu-chan was on top of Itachi's shoulders and for once they both looked happy. Her heart softened to see that there was some good inside of his memories, and that the massacre was not the place he automatically went when he was sequestered inside of his mind. A bleak shadow fell over everyone. Seraphin had thought too soon.

The smell of salt and rust filled the air as day turned to night and all the happy comings and goings of the exclusive part of the area turned desolate and lonely. But she blinked and it turned back to the sun and clouds of a balmy summer day. "What the hell?" she murmured.

The pair seemed to have spotted her and they both walked over.

"Excuse me," Itachi said while Sasu-chan looked down at her with anxious and eager eyes. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

This was a little strange. Memories and dreams were not supposed to be able to interact with a visiting mind.

"No. I suppose you haven't." Her voice was even and gave nothing away. Itachi raised a brow at her as he set Sasu-chan on the ground.

"You didn't answer my question. You aren't an Uchiha, yet I hadn't heard about any other visiting nin." He was suspicious of her.

"Oh? And how do you know I'm not an Uchiha?" her voice was just a little sly. Sasu-chan tugged on her clothes and she looked down into the little face that made her heart melt. She'd always had a thing for kids, especially the little ones.

"Uchiha's have black hair and eyes, but your hair's like a sun beam and eyes the color of the sky," he was positively adorable and Phin couldn't help but crouch down and look into his little face. Her eyes changed from slate blue to blood red in a second, and little Sasu-chan stared in shock. Itachi had a similar look on his face.

"People come in all shapes and sizes, even Uchihas. They just don't want you to know about the ones who look like me," she winked and ruffled his hair. He blushed and Seraphin couldn't help but to take it one step farther and kissed his cheek. His face turned into his favorite fruit at that moment and even Itachi chuckled. "Thank you for what you said about my hair and eyes," she let her guard down and smiled wide and true for him.

"What's your name Ojou-san?" Itachi asked.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name," she quipped.

He seemed non-plussed except for the little tick at his temple. "Forgive me. I am Uchiha Itachi, and this is my little brother Sasuke." Sasu-chan waved with a little blush still on his face.

"I'm Sera." She almost hesitated. "It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha Itachi, Sasu-chan," she smiled and the little boy blushed more. "Well, I'll see you around." She deactivated her Sharingan and began to walk away, but Sasu-chan ran up and grabbed onto her clothes again.

"Wait, you're a Shinobi right?"

"How could you tell?"

"You have a kunai holster even though your hair covers up your haitai-ate," he seemed pleased with his deduction.

"Observant little one. Yes, I am a Shinobi."

"Aniki and I were just heading out to do some training. Want to come?" his little eyes held such hope that she would. Seraphin looked over to Itachi and he nodded, giving his assent. She looked back down to Sasu-chan and nodded. He gave a cheer and grabbed onto her hand to drag her back over to Itachi. He latched onto his Aniki's hand and all three walked out of the compound to the training fields.

The trees were calm as they swayed in the afternoon breeze and sent leaves flying over their heads. A leaf got stuck in Seraphin's bangs and Sasu-chan giggled as she tried to blow it out of her hair. Even Itachi let his guard down a little. They walked into a clearing where several targets were set up and Sasu-chan walked over to the one in the far corner. He launched a kunai straight for the target and missed by a few inches. He blew out his cheeks in frustration. Seraphin walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Here, you're trying to force it. Let the kunai glide from your hand," she showed him the motion and stepped back. Sasu-chan tried it again using the motion Seraphin had showed him. The kunai sailed from his hand and hit just shy of the target's bulls-eye.

"Yeah! Did you see it Aniki?!" Sasu-chan's jubilation was infectious and Seraphin found herself smiling as well.

"Very good Otouto." Itachi walked over and placed a hand on Sasu-chan's shoulder. "You're going to be a great Shinobi someday." Sasu-chan beamed under Itachi's praise. They worked for several hours on Sasu's Kunai aim and shuriken throwing. Before they knew it high noon had descended over them. "We should probably head back now. Okaa-san will have lunch ready."

Sasu-chan started to pout. "Can Sera-chi come with us Aniki? I'm sure Kaa-chan wouldn't mind." Itachi looked down at his little brother's desperate face.

"I wouldn't like to impose on your mother Sasu-chan. Maybe another day," Seraphin supplied Itachi a way out. He looked over at her then down at the puppy-dog-eyed Sasu-chan. Itachi she would be the one uncomfortable around their mother.

"There won't be any imposition. I'm sure Okaa-san would love to have you," he smirked when she glared at him. Sasu-chan cheered and ran over to clutch Seraphin's hand and drag her home with him. She felt like a kitten being dragged home and the little boy was going to scream 'Can I keep her? Can I keep her?'. They made their way to the Main House and she felt a tightening in her stomach as the threat of meeting someone new weighed heavier on her shoulders. Especially the mother of the little boy she might have feelings for in the future.

"C'mon Sera-chi! Kaa-chan is in the kitchen!" He drug her through the house without giving her barely enough time to slip off her boots. The walls were done in a traditional Japanese style with wood floors and paper doors that slid. Pictures of the family sat on top of a little night stand like thing in the hall. Sasu-chan opened up another sliding door and drug her through. A woman who with every inch practically screamed mother walked up to little Sasu-chan and his captive. "Kaa-chan, this is Sera-chi! She's a Shinobi!" The excitement poured off of him and made her expect him to say 'Can I keep her?!' once again.

"I see that, but tell me why she looks like a bedraggled kitten being drug in here for you to beg me to let you keep?" Itachi snickered and quickly hid it when Phin glared at him, even though she was keeping a giggle back herself.

Sasu-chan blushed and seemed a little flustered. "Can she stay for lunch Kaa-chan? She's been helping me train and I've gotten really good!" he gave an adorable smile and puppy-dog-eyes again.

"Kids a little operator," Seraphin muttered.

"You have no idea," Itachi muttered back.

"I don't see any reason why not. Welcome to our home Sera-san," Mikoto smiled widely at Raph. She knew exactly what her little boy was doing. Seraphin bowed to her.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama," Mikoto laughed.

"There's no need for such formality Sera-san. You may call me Mikoto, dear."

"Then please call me Sera." Seraphin was feeling the tension ease from her shoulders bit by bit. Mikoto just had that effect.

"All right Sera-chan. Sasu-chan, lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes, so why don't you show your guest around?" Sasu-chan cheered again and drug Seraphin off by the hand again. Itachi and Mikoto stayed behind.

"It's strange," Itachi said.

"What's strange Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

"She's an Uchiha, yet I've never seen her before. Plus Sasuke seems to have taken to her right away and usually he's shy around new people.."

"Mmm," Mikoto agreed. "She seems very sad though."

Itachi looked over at his mother. "How so?"

"No reason," she shrugged. "There's something about her eyes though." Mikoto walked back to her cooking and left Itachi to his thoughts. He walked outside to see Sasuke looking around for Seraphin: Obviously a game of hide and seek. He jumped up into the tree and looked for her from there but Itachi saw that his footing was off and began to run and catch him. Seraphin showed up right under him though and caught the descending boy. He seemed a little shaken but cheered right up when he saw who had caught him. Sasu-chan laughed and Itachi watched as a small smile crossed Seraphin's face. His mother right. There was something sad about the girl. She seemed a little shocked when Sasu-chan reached up and wrapped her in a hug. Her widened eyes quickly fell to half-mast as she wrapped her arms around the little boy.

They sat there and held onto each other. Itachi had a feeling that they were going to be very close in time.

"C'mon you two! Lunch is ready!" Itachi called and both walked into the house with Sasu-chan's arms still around her neck and her supporting him in her arms. They all sat down around the table as Mikoto walked in with steaming bowls. Seraphin helped Mikoto with the food and together they dug in to the most delicious meal she had had for a long time. The conversation was light.

"Your father should be home early tonight boys." Sasu-chan lit up at that, but Itachi gave a non-committal grunt. Seraphin had to agree.

"Will you stay to meet my Otou-san Sera-chi?" Sasu-chan's eyes weren't going to work this time. There was no way in hell that she was going to meet the bastard that had started all this pain and suffering. Damn the eyes though. She needed to find a way out of this fast before she broke down. Thankfully Mikoto stepped in.

"Sasu-chan, she can't spend every hour of the day with us. She probably has things to do." Sasu-chan pouted but nodded none the less.

"I'll tell you what," Seraphin said. "You go to the Shinobi Academy don't you?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Aniki even comes to pick me up everyday."

"Then I'll come by tomorrow with your brother and spend some time with you then. We'll even go training." Sasu-chan cheered and hugged her. Seraphin laid her hand on his back and rubbed. She caught the approving look on Itachi's face and the soft look on Mikoto's.

Excusing herself quickly Seraphin walked back out into the calm air of balmy summer. She took a deep breath and stopped the shaking of her traitorous heart. This was so messed up she couldn't comprehend the situation she had landed herself in. She could feel the fever overtake her body and the swelling sickness surge through her body as she suppressed Sasuke's sickness and took some of the strain onto her own body.

Seraphin started down the busy street of Uchiha central and walked away from the strings and surges of living happy families. This wasn't right. There should be no way that she could interact with the memories playing in Sasuke's head, almost like she was a part of them. That was impossible though. She and Imari may have been sent back into a feudal Japanese influenced version of the past that just so happened to be a popular show in her world, but she shouldn't be able to interact with memories.

Seraphin stopped just short of the entrance to the Uchiha Estate and put her knuckle to her mouth while she bit her lip. Brit would have recognized the look as Seraphin thinking hard on something she just couldn't quite grasp and would have known that the light that dawned in Seraphin's face was a show that she had figured her query out.

To Seraphin's mind there was only two options. This was either a hallucination that Sasuke had made to play in while his body was ravaged by fever and sickness and she had become apart of it due to her mingling her chakra with his, or she would somehow be sent to the past in the future. Phin chuckled a little bit at the thought of Imari's reaction to her saying that out loud. The little imp would probably have scratched her head, told Phin she was confusing and go on to tell her she needed something else to occupy her younger sister besides her own mind; no matter how entertaining to Imari Seraphin's mind was. Imari probably have suggested a boyfriend and suggested a guy she knew while Seraphin gave her skeptical looks and said no repeatedly.

Seraphin started walking again and shielded her eyes with her bangs. She missed Imari like a lost limb. Whenever things got really hard for her with her family or school or just life, Imari could bring her out of it by just being Imari. Seraphin knew with the conviction of fact, that she would have ended herself if Imari hadn't come along and saved her. Phin couldn't remember exactly how they had first met, but that seemed to be the way it happened with all of Phin's close friends over the years even if a few of them had turned out nasty and others had died. If she couldn't remember exactly how they met then they were going to be very important to Seraphin. It made it seem like they had been friends forever and Phin hoped that it stayed that way. Britt had been the only _real_ constant in her life since they had met.

She could remember that Brittney had always had a smile on her face if the little scrapper hadn't been biting into someone who had been rude or disrespectful. She remembered thinking that the girl was way too happy and annoying. Not to mention that Britt's friend Shelby had irritated the shit out of her. Jena just resigned herself to knowing that Brittney was like a magnet to her and was sucked into the Mt. Dew and sour stuff enhanced high. Later she had found out that the happy face Britt had always portrayed was a mask just like her cold one. When the girl had first invited her to stay over Jena was already softening to her and had wanted very badly to get away from her own shitty home and run to a world where it was just her and Britterz. A place where they could have fun and just be themselves without their masks. The world that Brittney lived in was surprisingly similar to her own.

Jerk-off parents who would look but not see the suffering in their own child's eyes. Loss of people who had been the only sanity in your life. Pain, mistreatment, neglect and the hiding of the bad emotions so maybe they wouldn't hurt so much or feel so real. Brittney had lost her brother to his own despair. Jena's sister hated her guts and made sure she knew it. Brittney's mom wasn't paying enough attention to see Brittney's pain and her step-dad didn't give a shit. Jena's mom was causing her pain and her dad was too tired or stressed to pay attention. Whenever they brought the other over to their respective houses, it seemed like their parents were better at being parents to other people's kids.

Brittney had another brother who had problems of his own and ended up taking advantage of Brittney's heart. Jena had no one else to turn too after her sister threw her down the stairs. They both realized that were pretty much alone in the world and that it wasn't just going to magically change. There was no magic in the world except what they made for themselves and they'd damn well make their own way even if it meant dying. Death was a better alternative to where they were.

Somehow they had gotten thrown into each other's way and it seemed to have saved them. Jena knew now that she had been more than lonely in those days and as a result she had acted annoying and hyper at Brittney's house the first time. She was too loud and had been scolded several times by Britt for it. They'd sneaked cigarettes in her room. Her parents never checked anyway. That had struck Jena as invariably sad when she realized that it really was the truth. Brittney's parents wouldn't check or care. It made for a strange kind of camaraderie with Britt that Jena had never felt before. When they became closer it was like 'Ah, so this is what it feels like to have a real friend'. As Jena began to go there more often she kept stealing cigarettes from her father in order for them to have some when they were together. Britt did the same whenever she could. When Britt had brought her around other people, Jena had acted cold again and went out of her way to be a bitch. She wanted to reach out, to have more friends and people she could talk with, but she was terrified of them. She never really hated people for them being people, but more envied them for their lives that they seemed to live in a world she couldn't touch.

Brittney had a lot of friends. She had seemed to need them to escape her own reality and find any way out of the darkness she could find. Jena had closed her ears and her eyes to pretend to darkness didn't exist. She kept telling herself that she didn't need anyone. She was fine on her own. She suffered her mother's beatings in silence. Brittney had been the one to change that for her. When Jena had gone over with cuts all over her body she had told Britt that she had gotten into a fight or something like that, but she had a feeling that Brittney knew something bigger was wrong; that the cuts were either self-inflicted or something bigger was happening. She would have been right on both counts. Some of the wounds had been caused by Jena herself just to prove that she could control the pain; how much she felt and how much she didn't.

Jena had eventually stopped that by finding an outlet through Brittney. If she felt close to doing something like hurting herself, she'd call Britt and instantly everything would be better. Her parents had divorced before Jena met Britt and that had been a cause for some major upheaval in Jena's life. She had thought the abuse was normal, the pain was normal, even if she knew that what had happened _was_ abuse and that it _was_ wrong it was her family. Her family was normal and since the abuse was given out by her mother then it was normal too. The dysfunction was normal. So was the beatings, the emotional wars, the fights, the rapes. It was _her_ family and they were still together so it was _normal_.

When her parents had finally divorced for good and it was final, she'd realized that all of that pain was definitely _not _normal. It wasn't okay and it wasn't right. That had almost completely destroyed Jena. The realization that what she had seen as her perfect foundation was cracked and sinking and turning to dust. On top of her mother getting with COPD and her beloved father getting Diabetes her world was almost destroyed. No matter what she had been feeling though she had played the role of the perfect, reasonably happy, severely intelligent and curious child who played hard and occasionally got in trouble. What Jena had been was an infallible actor. She didn't lie to her father per say. She'd just avoided or gave half-truths. Her mother though, that was completely different.

She could have written an entire book encompassing the lies she told that woman to escape beatings or make her mother think that everything was going her way, all the while Jena ran around under her nose and did what she wanted. In fourth grade Jena had gotten adept at forging her mother's signature and skipping school to go have a little freedom to herself or have time to treat her wounds. She had even gotten the school to change the number they called when Jena didn't show, telling them they'd switched services. The number they had was a number of an older woman Jena knew and had blackmailed into keeping silent. Well, older woman at that time had meant a teenager but still. Cellphones were wonderful.

All in all Jena had ended up getting a truancy and her freedom was cut short with her beatings extended. At that time Jena had still loved her mother and when a girl at school said it was Jena's fault her mother was sick during recess Jena cracked. She'd yelled back then walked away but the next part she wasn't proud of. The girl was known for sneaking out of school functions and going off on her own. The next field trip they'd had Jena had hit her on the head from behind, disorienting her enough for Jena to beat the shit out of her. The girl had been found eventually and everything was fine. She didn't know who had attacked her and was able to get back to a happy normal life. But Jena still saw the feral emotion behind that girl's eyes and knew that she was the one who had put that weariness of the world there.

Jena was disgusted with herself and that day deliberately disobeyed her mother to get beaten hard and punished. Afterwards Jena had still felt like scum.

Needless to say the girl had never strayed from the class again, and Jena's love for her mother started to dry. The abuse hadn't turned her malleable and small like it did to most people, but it made her inexplicably hard until Britt had come.

Brittney had dealt with her parents not caring for such a long time that it actually _was_ the norm for her. She knew it wasn't right and really wanted a loving family but that didn't change the acceptance of the mistreatment. She never showed her real emotions to her parents and dutifully bowed her head and obeyed their orders. If she didn't then there was no chance for her to get out and breath. Jena didn't know if her parents had ever hit Brittney, but she knew what Britt said would happen. If her step-father had ever hit her mother Britt swore that she would put a stop to it but if he hit her she wouldn't do much but disappear. Jena had admired her for that conviction to get out. Britt did most of the time too, but the smudge of pain still followed Britt where ever she went and Jena felt like the only one who really saw it even when she was smiling. Britt always seemed to have a huge crack down the center of her where her late brother seemed to reside. If she held onto the pain and the hurt then her brother wasn't really gone.

Her other brother had his own way of dealing. He drank and did heavy drugs to cope with his own life. Britt tried so hard to help it very nearly killed her in the efforts not to loose someone else. Money, lying, pretending she hadn't seen anything, cleaning up after the fact all just incorporated itself into her life and felt like it had always been there. Being the child on the sidelines and being the maid afterward was just routine for Brittney. If anyone had looked at the two girl's lives they probably would have said Jena's life was much worse but they wouldn't have been right. Yeah, Jena's life sucked but she was able to accept all of it, put her shitkickers' on and fight her way to some space for herself. She still had nightmares from the rapes, but that much she knew really was normal. Jena's skin was rock hard and didn't allow for any _maybe_s, or _if only_s. Her life was her life and she was used to fighting. Brittney on the other hand had kept up whatever hope she could and that made every blow she took more painful than the last.

That bit of light and _maybe_s and _if only_s kept Britt going but caused so much damage she would have preferred it if someone would just hit her. At least then she knew the pain would eventually go away, but the emotional pain seemed to be constant and un-ending from the repeated smashes against her heart. Each individual ache collapsed together inside her to form one massive, throbbing wound. Still she kept hope that things would get better.

Her mom was doing a bit better now, and so was Jena's dad, but neither really trusted the parents that were making at least some effort to better their situation. As far as Britt's step-father and Jena's mother though? Fuck 'em, was the unanimous response.

Walking in the darkness that loneliness had caused seemed never ending. The landscape didn't change, there was no sun shining, all that surrounded the two girls as they walked endlessly was the abyss. They eventually knocked their skulls together in that dark place. They'd ran smack dab into something they couldn't see and the blindness and deafness had been knocked from the girls when they collided. Suddenly it seemed like 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you. It's alright now,' and it was.

They still had problems and it was a slightly rocky friendship for them at first, but now they were a part of the other and the smoothness in which they communicated made it seem like they had been doing it forever. Brittney meant being safe and happy to Jena.

The girl had pushed Jena into being more social and giving people a chance. She was better for it and still had a long way to go, but Britt had no problem pushing her along if for no other reason than her own entertainment. Thanks to Brittney though Jena was able to survive on her own without imitating a block of silent ice; even if Jena did get lonely again without Britt and sometimes felt the childish impulse to go running back to Britterz, crying about the scary people. And Britt knew that if she needed Jena all she had to do was reach out and Jena would move Heaven and Earth to get to her.

Jena wanted to be home already and be with the person who made home for her. Brittney was more than her best friend and more than her sister. No, Seraphin wasn't a lesbian and didn't have a crush or anything like that on her little imp of a friend. Seraphin chuckled thinking Britt would probably just laugh and make a joke about them getting married. No, Seraphin did love Brittney but the thought of them married made her be a little uncomfortable. She had no problem with people being gay or bi or whatever as long as they didn't hit on Seraphin. Britt had made jokes about it and ran her hands up Jena's thighs then laughed at the cat with it's claws in the ceiling expression on Jena's face.

Britt was the one person Jena could honestly say had the power to destroy her will to live. Life wasn't worth it without someone to call her 'Bunny' every five seconds.

Seraphin chuckled again and pulled herself back into the present of her current world, only to run smack dab into someone. She acted on instinct and flipped backward to draw out a kunai. Her fighting focus toned down into a blank mask when she realized that the person she had run into was Uchiha Fugaku. She put her kunai away and bowed just enough to be polite with a murmured apology.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely. Seraphin couldn't help what came out of her mouth next.

"With all do respect it's polite to give your own name before asking someone else's." She walked around him and fully intended on ignoring him but he grasped her arm. She turned back with a cool stare.

"I am Uchiha Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan. Now who might you be? I know you aren't an Uchiha from your coloring and every Uchiha knows who I am."

Seraphin raised a brow. Arrogant much? she thought.

"I'm Uchiha Sera."

Fugaku huffed. "You are not an Uchiha. Now what is your real name?"

Seraphin flashed her Sharingan at him and he dropped her arm quickly. "I do not lie Uchiha-sama. If I say I am an Uchiha than that's what I am."

Fugaku sobered and gave her a hard stare. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead. An old couple near the waterfall village raised me and I only recently found out about my heritage. To answer your questions quickly I am now a member of the Shinobi here and no I have no idea why I have such strange coloring."

Fugaku seemed mildly impressed with her straight forward attitude. "What is your rank child?"

She needed to stay close to Sasu-chan and Itachi so apparently she needed 'Daddy's' approval. "I was forced to start as a Genin though I know that my strength is higher. I would be happy to give you a demonstration against anyone Uchiha-sama."

He raised a brow at her. "Why are you so eager to show your skills?"

Seraphin held back a mental sigh. "I was told that the Uchiha fan is a symbol of strength and honor. A sign that represents fanning the flames of justice, hence the Uchiha police. Plus you are the head of the clan and in order to be a true Uchiha I need to have your approval since I have such strange coloring. I came across a stone nin on my way here. He was carrying some sensitive information about the Uchiha clan."

Fugaku sneered at her. "What makes you think I'm interested about what a Stone Nin carried?"

"Magenkyo. Black flames," was all she said and got a dropped mouth out of him. "If someone was able to obtain that kind of info, you need every loyal, strong, and capable nin you can get. Especially one trained in stealth like me."

Fugaku seemed to consider this and nodded. "All right. I will test your skills. I will put you against Uchiha Shisui-"

"No. Put me against Itachi."

"How do you know of my son?"

"He's a legend. Also I ran into him today looking for you. He was suspicious of me just like you were, Uchiha-sama." Seraphin sighed at just that right point. "There was also something else that the Stone Nin carried. It was about your plans for the village." Phin hid her eyes under her bangs and watched him. Sweat trickled down his cheek.

"I could have you killed."

She looked up with her Sharingan blazing and sent the murderous look into him. The same one she used on her assassination missions; the one that earned her the name _Cursed_ Cat besides her jutsu. "But you wouldn't. Itachi won't be able to beat me, and you know the advantage of having someone like me on your side. I _want_ to be on your side Uchiha-sama." She dropped her Sharingan and sent a pleading look into his face. He seemed to soften and was ready to agree. This was _way_ too easy. Fugaku nodded.

"I will give you a chance against my son. If you can beat him, I will allow you to become a part of our ranks." Seraphin schooled her face into a blank expression and bowed low while gritting her teeth.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama."

He nodded at her subservience. "Follow me to my home."

She did as she was told and walked two paces behind him. She hid a cocky smirk behind a small cough that was actually meant to help contain giggles. Seraphin was studying Fugaku all the way to his house. He had a balanced walk and an air of authority, but he'd gotten soft from all his delegating. All of the other Uchiha's gave curious looks to the girl that walked with their revered leader. Seraphin ignored them.

When they reached the manor she took off her shoes and the walked into the dining room she had been in not thirty minutes ago.

"Dear, I didn't think you would be home for a while yet," Mikoto rushed out. Sasu-chan and Itachi both bowed their heads with a murmured 'Father' and kept their silence otherwise.

"I ran into someone interesting on my way to other business. Itachi you are going to spar with her to test her strength." Fugaku said expecting his orders to be followed without question.

"Her?" Itachi said and Fugaku stepped back to reveal Seraphin. She mouthed a 'Sorry' to him and he rolled his eyes as if to say it always happened like this.

"Sera-chi?" Sasu-chan said.

"You're acquainted?" Fugaku raised his brow at her.

"As I said, Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama ran into me on the street and wanted to keep an eye on me as Itachi-sama was suspicious. They invited me here for lunch and I accepted in order for them to understand that I am not a threat. Forgive me for not telling you this sooner Uchiha-sama. I did not see the relevance since I could hardly cause trouble with so many Uchiha's around and Itachi-sama watching me. I will disclose all information in the future," she bowed and Fugaku hmmp'd. She looked back at the other Uchihas and saw the smirk on Itachi's face. She could see he was impressed with her maneuvering of his father.

"Just don't do it again." Fugaku muttered and turned back to his son. "Come Itachi. You will spar with Sera." Itachi nodded and all three got up and followed Fugaku and Phin out. Itachi hung back with Phin.

"Nicely done," he said low enough for only her to hear.

"I thought so," she whispered back. She looked down as Sasu-chan grabbed onto her hand and smiled. She gave a smile back and his little hand a small squeeze. Everyone walked out into the training area of the Uchiha Compound and while Sasu-chan, Mikoto, and Fugaku stood on the sidelines, Itachi and Seraphin took their places in the field. They faced one another and waited for the signal from Fugaku. "I'll tell you now Itachi. If you want to give me a fair fight, I suggest you come at me to kill." Her eyes and voice chilled dramatically.

"Begin!' Fugaku called and both shot at the other, their kunai meeting in the air. They pushed off one another and shot back to their original positions. Each waited for the other to move. Itachi did first and called out his fireball jutsu. He sent it sailing at her and Seraphin dropped her guard.

Sasu-chan looked at his mother and said, "Isn't she going to move Kaa-chan?!" Everyone looked on in horror as Phin made no move to dodge. She drew a huge gulp of air into her lungs and let out a shattering scream that split to fireball into two and went around her. "Wow," Sasu-chan squeaked out.

Itachi made several clone and all of them circled her. One shot a kunai forward but she didn't move and it sliced her shoulder. She closed her eyes and disappeared only for those on the sidelines to see all the clones evaporate and the next second to see Phin kick Itachi into a tree.

Itachi's Sharingan turned on and his stance changed.

"He's serious now," Fugaku said. Sasu-chan looked up at his father then back to the fight. Phin put her kunai away and drew out her Naginata.

"Are you ready now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then show me what you got."

Both vanished and all anyone could hear was clashing metal, only seeing bit and pieces of dirt and trees being demolished. The two showed up again in a dead-lock between Itachi's Katana and Phin's Naginata. Phin jumped back and sent some kunai at him which gave her some distance between them.

Her foot landed and vines shot out of the ground to wrap around her body and constrict her.

"Stop playing around," Itachi said and Phin smirked.

"Very well," her form was no longer there and Itachi looked left and right, trying to find her. He couldn't sense her at all. Fugaku was stumped as well. Phin shot out of the trees and threw a punch at him, only for him to turn into a log. She looked around and felt nothing. He was good. She gave a smirk and cocked back her fist.

"What's she doing?" Sasu-chan asked, but no one was able to answer as Phin slammed her fist into the ground and everything split apart. Itachi was just barely able to get out of the rubble before being crushed.

Smoke and dirt rose up into the air and the people on the sidelines covered their faces to keep grit out of their eyes. When the dust cleared they saw Phin standing their with her Naginata pressed to Itachi's throat.

"I win."

Seraphin withdrew her weapon and put it away in a flash. She reached a hand down and helped the mud logged Itachi to his feet.

"She didn't even use her Sharingan," Sasu-chan heard his father say and looked at the girl in wonder.

"Nest time we spar it'll be away from the village, and neither of us will hold back" Phin smirked and received one back.

"Deal," they clasped hands to elbows and smiled then broke apart when Sasu-chan ran up and latched onto their legs.

"You two were awesome! I hope I get to be as strong as you guys some day!' The little boy seemed over joyed that his now _two_ favorite people had God like strength. It didn't even seem to matter that Itachi had lost to a girl.

"Well done Sera-chan," Mikoto said going over to them. "Itachi needs someone as strong as you to spar with. Not to mention take his ego down a few pegs," Itachi shot his mother an annoyed look while Phin gave a cheeky grin and Sasu-chan laughed.

"You've proven your strength Sera," Fugaku said and everyone instantly sobered. "You will be Itachi's sparring partner from now on and I will make arrangements for you to be on his team." With that said he turned and walked away. Mikoto gave Phin a large smile and followed her husband. Sasu-chan, Itachi, and Phin stayed where they were.

"Did I just get an approval from your old man or what?" Itachi put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair in a brotherly manner. "Oi!"

"Congrats, you just entered the Uchiha Clan," he smirked and rubbed her head harder.

"Oi! Knock it off ya Neanderthal!" she snapped.. Itachi wrapped her in a head-lock and gave her a knuckle sandwich. Sasu-chan fell to the floor laughing, holding his sides and kicking out his feet. "Sasu-chan!" she whined. "Help me!"

The young Uchiha pulled himself off the ground and tackled both of them. They fell into a heap laughing. "Evil little twip!" Phin cheered and started tickling the dickens out of Sasu-chan. The little boy ended up kicking Itachi in the side and both collapsed in mocking laughter as Itachi pretended to howl in pain.

He got an evil look on his face and started for the two on the ground. "Uh oh!" they said at the same time and Phin hauled Sasu-chan's arms around her neck and took off. Itachi followed close behind and eventually tackled them all to the ground again. He tickled them mercilessly until they both gave up. They couldn't breath. "Get 'em!!!" Sasu-chan shouted and he tackled Itachi. He tickled his brother all around while Phin held him down.

They all fell into the grass and looked up into the clouds, just talking. Night descended before they knew it and Phin help Itachi get a sleepy Sasuke onto his back to get home. They walked back and the stars were out before they reached the Manor. Sasuke was sound asleep so Itachi and her exchanged quiet good-byes and went their separate ways.

Seraphin found a tree just outside the compound and fell asleep quickly. She was so confused about how this place could seem so real, but for now she'd just go with it.

Sasuke was impatiently waiting for school to end. He wanted to see his Sera-chi. Sasu-chan smiled and blushed a bit. In his mind she really was his Sera-chi. He'd grow big and strong and protect her always and they'd never be apart. Him, and Sera-chi and Aniki always.

He barely noticed the bell had rung until he heard the ridiculous squealing of his fan-girls. They were all so stupid, not anything at all like his Sera-chi. He ran out quickly to avoid them and was almost to the door when he was tackled by them. He was squished in a mass of screaming girls. 'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!' rang in his head until he couldn't discern anything else.

"Oi!" he heard a voice bark and all of a sudden he could breath. He looked up to see all of the girls had backed into a corner and were shivering. Sasu-chan looked the other way to see his Sera-chi glaring a hole into them. She didn't seem amused at all. Sasu-chan scrambled up and ran to her side to grab her hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and looked over the girls with a frosty glare. "I suggest you don't do that again or I'll be force to speak with _all_ of your parents."

"W-who are you?" one of the little girls squeaked out.

Sasu-chan was the one who spoke. "She's my Sera-chi!" he said proudly and gave a smile that made the little girls' hearts melt. Phin picked him up and poked his nose to make him laugh. He reached behind her head and undid her bun, letting her knee length hair fall out. "You shouldn't put your hair up. I like your long hair down."

Well, now Jena knew the basis of that rumor. Still, it warmed something in her chest when Sasu-chan called her _his_ Sera-chi.

"Ready to go rescue your Aniki?" Sasu-chan nodded and they walked out to see Itachi in crowd much the same way Sasuke was. "This is ridiculous," she muttered and smacked her forehead. If only Britt could see this, she thought. She barked at them the same way she had at the little girls and froze them all with a murderous glare. "I am sick and tired of you twits messing with these two."

"Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me what we can and can't do?!" one snobbed out. They weren't terrified like the little girls, but they were uneasy. Seraphin used her Sharingan and stared them all down.

"I'm an Uchiha," her voice was demonic. All of the girls backed off and Itachi got through them to walk over and subtly hide behind Phin. They began walking out and Phin couldn't help but look for her brother. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Phin shrugged it off. When they were almost to the compound Seraphin shot Itachi a smirk. "Imagine that. Big bad Itachi has to hide behind little ol' me to survive his fan-girls." He cuffed her over the head and crossed his arms. Sasu-chan and Phin gave his cheeky grins. "Since I saved you, both of you," she said looking down at Sasu-chan while he blushed from embarrassment, "you should treat me."

"What do you want?" Itachi muttered.

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Sasu-chan perked up.

"Yup. Ice cream. What'd ya say Itachi?" The older Uchiha sighed and nodded. Sasu-chan bounced up and down in Phin's arms as they all headed to one of the stands. Many people waved or stared as they passed and Phin couldn't help but get annoyed.

It was surprising to her that she felt so calm with these two after so short a time. Meh. She blamed it on the cuteness of the chibi in her arms.

"I can walk you know. I don't need to be carried Sera-chi," he was trying to be more grown up and Phin found it adorable. She didn't want to set him down in the market place during rush hour though.

"But I like carrying you. It keeps you close," she nuzzled his cheek and he giggled.

"All right. I guess it's okay if it makes you happy," Sasu-chan blushed.

"Thank you so much Sasu-chan," she hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. He blushed harder and nodded, staying in a half-dreamy state.

"Now who's the operator," Itachi whispered and Phin cheerfully elbowed him in the ribs with her happy smile never wavering.

"Careful Itachi. You're paying," she sent him a bright smile.

His eyebrow twitched and he said in a mock scathing tone, "you must have been a wolf in another life."

She gave her best impression of a wolfish smile and henge'd red ears and a tail onto herself much to Sasu-chan's delight and Itachi's amusement. They all chuckled and Phin left her extra attachments on because Sasu-chan asked her to.

The ice cream was really good. Phin got her ultimate weakness of chocolate, while Itachi got mint chocolate chip and Sasu-chan got a double scoop of vanilla. He was sitting on her lap and happily dripping ice cream on her legs.

"Sasu-chan you know that's gonna make my legs sticky." She looked over at Itachi's blush and snicker. "Pervert," she muttered and made him snicker louder.

Sasu-chan got down and licked a drip off her leg. "There! Now you won't be sticky and I didn't waste any!" he smiled winningly and didn't notice the little shiver that had gone up Phin's spine. Itachi did though and almost collapsed in laughter. Her henge ears and tail were twitching.

"C'mon you two. We probably need to go back to the compound," she said looking up at the approaching storm clouds. The boy's nodded and Itachi loaded up his little brother onto his back. They raced across the roofs and landed in front of the manor home just in time to avoid the rain. They said their good-byes and Phin went to find a hollow tree to hide in.

She searched for some time but couldn't find a place to hide. Seraphin was getting soaked and cold and just decided 'Screw it!' to go hide in one of the higher branches. She settled down and felt shivers rack her body. Sasuke's fever was completely taken in by her chakra and she fell into a delirious state. Everything went black.

_'I'm really getting tired of passing out,'_ was her last thought.

Intrusive sunlight hit her face early in the morning. Cursing the impatient Amaterasu she attempted to roll onto her side, but then Phin remembered that she was supposedly resting in a tree and stopped. It was strange though. The forest usually didn't smell like vanilla. She felt something cool touch her forehead and something else settle against her side.

Thinking automatically in battle terms, she grabbed the cool thing on her head and flipped it over too the left and tossed a kunai at it then grabbed the thing beside her and held a kunai to it's throat. Seraphin opened her eyes to see little Sasu-chan freaking out under her kunai and Itachi crashed into the wall with a kunai by his head.

"Oh. Oops," she withdrew her kunai from Sasu-chan's throat and settled back onto her butt. "What are you guys doing in my...tree?" she finished slowly as Phin finally looked around. "What am I doing here?"

"Do you wake up like that every morning?" Itachi said with a barely hidden quaver in his voice.

"Yup," Phin dead-panned and both boys fell back to the ground. "If you'd just called my name instead of touching me while I was asleep this wouldn't have happened." She turned her back on them and crossed her arms. It wasn't too much longer before Sasu-chan crawled in her lap.

"Are you mad at me?" he whimpered. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Naw. I'm not mad at you Sasu-chan. You're brother on the other hand," she said pinning Itachi with a no nonsense look, "he should have known better."

"My bad, my bad," he muttered with his hands raised in surrender.

"Why am I here any way?" she asked.

"Otou-san brought you home with him when he was coming from work. You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did and you were really hot." Sasu-chan said to her.

"You had a severe fever and were soaked to the bone," Itachi said. He gave Seraphin the no nonsense look this time. "What were you doing in a tree in that weather? Why didn't you just go home?"

Seraphin sighed and lifted Sasu-chan off her lap and raise to her feet. "Technically that was home. So, thanks for taking care of me. I feel much better. Buh-bye!" she said in a rush and bolted out the door.

"Hey!" the Uchiha brothers yelled and gave chase. "Get back here Sera!" Itachi yelled.

"Not on your life!" she yelled back. They chased her all around the house as she was looking for the front door. The game ended abruptly in the kitchen as Mikoto snagged Phin's ear. "Ow! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"You should be resting young lady," she glared at Phin and made her gulp. "Why were you in that tree during a storm?"

Phin stayed silent but Sasu-chan spoke up. "She said that's her home."

"Traitor," Phin muttered. Mikoto gasped and wrenched Phin's ear. "OW OW OW!!!"

"Why didn't you tell us you had no place to stay?!" Mikoto blasted into Phin's face. "We would have let you stay here until you found some place!"

Phin wrenched her ear away and yelled back. "I'm used to being alone! I don't have any family to take care of me!"

"Then why didn't you tell us?!"

"I don't take charity! I do things on my own and never rely on other people! That's the fast track to getting yourself hurt! If you have no one but yourself you can't afford to do otherwise! You deal with your own sickness and fight for everything you have!"

Mikoto gave her a very sad look. "You don't have to fight anymore."

"It's something you can't change," Phin muttered. Sasu-chan ran up to her and pulled her head close to his. "Wha-'

He smacked her. Hard.

Phin turned shocked eyes to the little boy with tears in his eyes. "We want to take care of you. We'll be your family Sera-chi!" he started full out balling and ran out of the house. Phin sighed and rubbed her head.

"I screwed up this time didn't I?" her voice was subdued.

Mikoto nodded. "Yes you did. But you know how to fix it don't you?"

"Yeah. I guess I do."

Just then Fugaku came in. "I heard everything."

Phin was immediately proper and polite. "Sir, I can ex-

He cut her off with a look. "Oh? You can explain why I had a young and very sick girl fall into my arms on my way home?" he raised a brow.

"I apologize for that sir. I-"

"No. There is no excuse for not taking proper care of yourself. You will stay here until I say otherwise, and as payment taking care of Sasuke and being his tutor in the Shinobi arts should be sufficient. You may not slack on your missions or sparring with Itachi either."

Phin smiled and bowed. "Yes sir. I will not fail you."

Fugaku nodded. "Now go find my youngest son."

"Yes sir," Phin nodded and ran out. Mikoto walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek then walked out as well.

Fugaku and Itachi let out twin sighs of relief.

"The women of this family scare me," Itachi muttered and his father nodded in agreement.

Outside, the air smelled fresh and clean. There was nothing better than a good storm to Seraphin. She walked around to the lake and found Sasuke sitting on the dock. He looked miserable and Phin kicked herself for putting that look on his face. She walked over to him and stopped just beside him. He looked back at her briefly then turned away.

"Hey. Can I sit here?" she asked quietly. Sasuke shrugged and Phin sat beside him. "I'm sorry Sasu-chan. I really am. I didn't mean-"

"Why do you have to be alone?!" he burst out, shocking her for the second time that day.

"I just always have been Sasuke."

He stood up and grabbed her shirt by her neck, shaking her. "But you aren't now! You have me and Aniki and Kaa-chan!" He leaned his head down and Phin saw tears drip onto the dock. "You aren't alone now," he whispered and dropped his hands.

"Oh Sasuke," she raised up and brought him over to curl in her lap. "It's hard to change how you've been for so long." She rocked back and forth. "You know how you've always had your mother and brother there for you no matter what?" Sasuke nodded. "You know that you have people to rely on and be with no matter what cause they've always been with you. I never had that. No one picked me up when I fell or rocked me when I cried. If I had a nightmare no one was there to tell me that there was no such thing as monsters in the closet or that a storm was just nature's way of making music. No one was there for me," until Imari, she silently added.

He sniffled. "But it's different now. You have us."

"I know I do. I know that _now_," she corrected and sighed. "It's going to be difficult for me to change. Will you help me?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he said into her chest.

"It's okay. I needed a wake up call anyway. I'll tell you what," she pulled him back just enough to look into his face. "You can hit me whenever you think I'm getting stuck in my old ways and I'll help you with whatever training you want. Promise?"

"Promise."

Phin smiled and rubbed his tears away. "Are you going to smile for me?" He gave her a watery one and latched on around her neck. Seraphin stood up and rubbed his back. Phin finally gave in and buried her face in his little neck. He smelled fresh and clean and she knew that scent would stay with her always. It was a smell that she would take out when she really was alone again. Seraphin had no illusions. She knew that Imari couldn't always be there, that Kakashi had his own life, Naruto would go training with Jaraiya, Sakura would train with Tsunade, and if she couldn't help it, Sasuke would leave to Orochimaru. Somewhere in her heart she knew that there was no way Sasuke would be stopped. Even if she took away his curse mark or broke every bone in his body, he would leave her too.

"We should probably go back in now," Sasuke said and leaned back. "Kaa-chan will be worried."

"You go on. I'm going to stay here for a bit," Phin set Sasuke on his feet and nudged him along.

"You won't go away?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, I won't go away. I just want a little time to breath before your mom smothers me in care," she smiled. He nodded and as soon as he was out of sight, her fake smile dropped. She turned back to the lake and dove in. She felt her eyes sting and dove deeper with every stroke.

Looking around her under water prison she found some peace. Curious fish swam towards her and darted away just as suddenly. Phin swam to the bottom and laid there, creating a chakra bubble around her mouth to breath.

For a long time she just watched the sun play across the water and let the currents drift over her. Life seemed to stop and it was just what she needed. Her eyes still stung, but she hadn't cried in so long she knew it was just the water getting to her eyes.

Phin let the water take her wherever it wanted her to go. Eventually, she fell asleep.

A ripple came over her and she was instantly awake. Itachi and Sasuke swam down beside her and hooked her arms to bring her up. She let herself be towed and helped support Sasuke when they reached the surface.

"What're you doing?!" Itachi yelled as soon as he could. "You may have had a hard time but killing yourself isn't the answer!"

"Dumb ass. I was training."

"How is that training?" Sasuke asked.

"If you let a bubble of chakra cover your mouth and filter it the right way, you can breath under water. How long ago did you go inside Sasu-chan?"

"About three hours," he said as he clung to her neck.

"I've been down there ever since."

"Wow," he said. Itachi sighed and started swimming back to shore. Phin just climbed up on the surface and carried Sasuke back. "This is so cool!" he cheered. Itachi looked back just in time for Phin to step on his head and dunk him under. She and Sasuke ran back to shore laughing while Itachi fumed.

Yeah, Phin would savor this for as long as she could.

Sasu-chan walked into his house the next day and found Phin sitting by a tree in the courtyard. He giggled and tip toed toward the sleeping girl. Sasuke decided not to scare her and just laid his head on her lap. He was sleepy anyway and he didn't think Phin would mind being an impromptu pillow for him. She was really warm and he curled in closer. Sasuke fell asleep with the scent of snow and vanilla filling his nose.

Phin opened her eyes to look down at the little boy on her lap. Rubbing her forehead she forced back any doubts she had. God help her for sounding like a pedophile but seeing this smaller version of Sasuke made her balk at the thought of leaving the older one. She picked him up off the grass and leaned him against her chest and wrapped her arm around him for support.

Back when her mom had really loved her, she had stroked Phin's hair back when she just wanted to be close. Phin's heart ached as she thought of a time when her blood sister had snuggled down with their mom. Phin had wanted to lay with them too, and feel like their family was whole. She'd tried but they had pushed her away. Jena stroked Sasuke's hair back and held him closer to her body.

Was being family too much to ask for? she thought. Was loving us equally too hard or did you and Dad need to switch off Mom? Why did you hate me so much? She curled her knees up in an unconscious act to protect Sasuke as these thoughts ran through her head. A lump expanded in her throat and she swallowed hard to keep the obstruction from causing more pain. Sasuke was like a balm for her soul. Having someone just love her for who she was, not because of what she could bring them or what she had done for them, mattered more than Phin had thought. Imari danced into her thoughts. Yeah, Imari had done the same thing for her, but Jena felt so lonely when she wasn't with Britt. When Brittney had moved farther away or spent time with one of her boyfriends and didn't really have a lot of time she could give Jena the younger girl ended up feeling like her only real family was being taken away. Jena knew that it wasn't realistic for her to spend all of her time with Brittney, and she knew that Britt wouldn't be happy doing nothing but catering to Jena's emotional needs. Only, Jena couldn't help but feel like that. It was childish and selfish for Jena to think like that and admonished herself for feeling it every time. She just couldn't help it.

Phin deliberately focused on something else to banish the thoughts steeped in sadness. It would stay in her heart, but if she could cover them up with others then it was all right. Jena was very good at disappearing, and even better at hiding, transforming into her alter ego; Seraphin.

She just wanted to be normal and have a happy life with her family. A life where there was no fighting and no sickness and no hate is what she wanted.

But that would never happen.

There was hate and there was sickness. Masks and shields and selfishness tore her family apart and Phin knew that she had a part in it. Oh, her parent's marriage falling apart was in no way her fault, but during the divorce she let herself be pushed around by both parents, never thinking on what she wanted for herself.

Phin sighed and watched the clouds pass overhead. It didn't matter anymore. She was where she needed to be and she'd be damned if she let this opportunity pass her by. She gently shook Sasuke awake and smiled when his sleepy eyes focused on her.

"Hey, you wanna do some training?" she asked. His eyes lit up and he back flipped off her and cheered.

"Can we go right now?!" he eagerly asked.

"Yeah. First thing to do in work or your endurance. Try to keep up!" she yelled and jumped onto the roof. Sasuke followed her and together they ran all around the village with Phin gradually increasing her speed. She made him go for three hours and finally dropped into a training field. He plopped down on his back beside her. "On your feet Sasuke. Now," she ordered. The little Uchiha dragged himself onto his feet and panted at her. "Hand to hand training is one of the most important things for a Shinobi. When they have no weapons and their chakra is low, what is the one thing they can rely on Sasuke?"

"Their hand to hand training," he wheezed.

"Good. Show me the basics you know." He ran through basic katas with Phin correcting his stance here and there and adding small tips to help him out. His form improved greatly in a short time. "Very good Sasuke. Spar with me a little," he nodded.

They squared off and went slow for the first part. He had no strategy or sense of placement whatsoever. "Sasuke, when I come at you from the front what do you do?" she yelled at him while they spared.

"I try to counter with a round-house."

"Wrong! Straight front-kick to increase distance. Round-houses after you have an advantage. What do you do when someone throws a punch at your face and you can't block?"

"I duck."

"Wrong!" He threw a punch at her. "You slide around, secure and disable their arm, then back hand them!" Seraphin's point was made as she showed him exactly what to do, using him as a training dummy. He was smacked a ways away. "Now Sasuke," she said walking up to him, "what do you do when it seems like the enemy has you beaten, you're on the ground beaten and bloody, and you have barely any strength left?"

"I don't know."

"You get back up and fight harder!" Phin screamed and tossed Sasuke into a stream. He came up sputtering and charged her. She caught his punch and blocked his kick then spun him around and kicked his back. "Good."

He continued to attack her with everything he had and the sparring went for several more hours. Sasuke finally dropped to the ground in a heap of battered flesh, panting. Phin healed his bruises and hurts, restoring some of his chakra, but left his aching muscles alone. He'd need the pain resistance and determination to get up in the morning as more training. She lifted him onto her back and Sasuke groaned.

"Are we done?"

"Yes. For today," he whimpered and she chuckled. "We're going to be training like this as much as possible Sasuke. You want to be strong and I want to see that you are. At this rate you'll be the best genin in the academy." He smiled and rested his head on her neck as they walked down the street toward his house.

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't have to think it. That's what is going to happen." Her smile was genuine. "You're going to have some food and go straight to bed after a bath. Are we clear?"

"Yeah. I think bed is the only one I'm up for though."

"Trust me buddy. As soon as you smell that food you're going to be up for so much more."

She was right. When they walked in to smell his Mother's cooking, his stomach rumbled out it's appreciation.

"Fooood," he moaned when Phin walked into the dining room. Itachi and Mikoto chuckled as Fugaku raised a brow.

"What happened to you Otouto?" Itachi snickered. Seraphin set Sasuke into his place and took hers beside him. Sasuke dug into the plate before him.

"Training," he mumbled out past his food and was immediately chastised by his mother and Phin.

"I don't remember the Academy wearing me out when I was there," Itachi said and snickered. "Is it getting too hard for you Otouto?" Sasuke shot him a 'You gotta be kidding me' look.

"The Academy is cake compared to what I just went through. Sera-chi is merciless!" he cried.

"And you're doing it again tomorrow," Phin said serenely around her milk glass. Sasuke winced but didn't protest.

Itachi chuckled. "So the girl is giving the almighty Sasuke a run for his money?"

Phin raised a brow and gave Itachi the most blood thirsty eyes she had. "Careful Itachi. You're next." Mikoto chuckled as Itachi paled.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am," she smirked. "And you're older. I can pummel you into the ground _way_ deeper than I did Sasuke." Sasuke snickered into his food this time. Phin shot him a look. "Although I can change my mind." Sasuke whipped into his food with gusto. Fugaku shook his head in amusement.

"This is sad. You two are so easily cowed by her."

"Oh? Would you like to go a round with her Dear?" Mikoto cheerfully asked. She and Phin giggled with Fugaku cleared his throat and looked away.

"There is something I would like to ask you Sera," Fugaku said.

"Yes Sir?" She turned all of her attention to him.

"What exactly are you teaching them?"

"We're starting with basics. Hand to hand only with endurance and stamina training thrown in."

"Wouldn't it be better to show them some higher moves?"

"No Sir. If you don't have the basics down then any higher moves are unstable and possibly dangerous to the person trying to execute the move. For example," she stood up and moved just outside the open doors of the dining room; they overlooked the courtyard. "If you tried something like this," she back flipped in the air and let loose three shuriken at a tree, "first you would need to know how to jump in order to get enough air to flip. Otherwise you'd just belly flop. And if you didn't know how to toss a shuriken you could severely cut your hand or hit a comrade."

Fugaku nodded as she took her seat. "I see, treat them well."

"I will Sir."

Days passed quickly after that. Phin was sitting on a roof when she saw Itachi almost loose it on his family over the death of Uchiha Shisui. He was only stopped when Sasuke ran out. She knew that the Massacre was coming soon.

Itachi walked off to stand on a hill in solitude. Phin appeared in a tree just above him.

"I know what's going on Itachi. You're going to kill the Clan soon."

"Yes. I'm not surprised you know."

"You can't do it alone."

"No. Not and survive myself."

"I'll disguise myself as you, and help. I love the village and Sasuke too Itachi."

"Yeah. I'm the one who's going to be blamed."

"Yes."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Take care of Sasuke."

"Always."

"We strike tonight."

They both disintegrated into smoke and that night Phin prepared herself to drown in blood. She called Imari to her side and together all three took off to slaughter an entire clan. Phin took care of the West. Imari took out the East. Itachi killed everyone else. Imari left with tears running down her face, but Phin reminded her that this wasn't real. Imari agreed but they both knew this experience would stay on their shoulders forever. Seraphin heard Sasuke scream and dropped her henge. She took off to where she heard the screaming and found Sasuke jumping over the Uchiha Compound's main gate after Itachi.

He let some kunai fly but Itachi dodged. Phin shot forward and wrapped Sasuke in her arms airborne. He fell limp into her chest and succumbed to unconsciousness. He was still crying holes into her shirt.

"I'll take care of the rest Itachi. It's time for you to run." They faced each other and both saw the regret and pain of the others.

"I wish I could have at least spared my mother."

"I know. I do too."

Itachi turned away and prepared to ghost into the night. "Goodbye Sera."

"No Itachi. Not goodbye."

He disappeared and Phin turned to go back in the compound. She slashed across her own chest diagonally, putting a knick on her cheek as well. Itachi had beaten her up earlier to make her story more convincing. She hid herself and Sasuke in a small hiding place under the floorboards of a shed. They stayed there for the rest of the night, before Phin heard voices and shouts outside. The calvary had arrived a little too late.

Phin waited it out, knowing they'd have some trackers with them and they would be found before too long. She curled around Sasuke and protected him from the cold with her body. The hole they were in was barely big enough for them to fit in. It was getting uncomfortable. The boards lifted up and Phin shot a shuriken out at them as she switched her weapon for a kunai. She held it in a defense position and waited for them to come.

"Wait! We're here to rescue you!" a manly voice called and Kakashi leaned over the opening. Phin forced tears to run down her face and whimpered. She felt Sasuke stir and looked down at him. He opened his eyes briefly to look up at her.

"Sera-chi," his voice was so lost. Phin held him tighter and rocked.

"We're safe now Sasu-chan. We're safe," he nodded and slipped back under. She allowed Kakashi to help her out, but she wouldn't release Sasuke. Kakashi picked her and Sasuke up to bring them to the hospital.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not seriously."

"What about him?"

"He's fine. I took care of the couple of hurts he had myself." Kakashi nodded, even though she couldn't see.

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sera."

"All right Sera-chan. Who did this?"

Phin pretended to start slipping into sleep. "Uchiha...Itachi. I couldn't save the...others."

"You did good, child. You did good. I'm just glad you were able to get away." She fell entirely into her fake sleep. Kakashi got her to a hospital, but when they tried to take Sasuke away from her she didn't let go. They worked around the boy to heal her as much as they could and laid them on a bed, then covered them with warm blankets. Sasuke snuggled in and Phin settled him on her chest with her back against the back board. He curled in tight and Phin held on; ignoring the sting of her wounds. A doctor came in and looked her over and she allowed him to put bandages around her chest and on her face. She didn't let her charge go though.

The doctor tried to get her to release Sasuke and move to a different bed, but Phin pulled a kunai on him.

"If you try anything I'll kill you," she growled.

"Now, now, you don't want to do that." Kakashi walked in.

"If he tries to take Sasu-chan from me one more time I will."

The Jounin nodded and pushed the doctor out. She heard him tell the man that he had better do as she said. Kakashi had no doubt she would kill the doctor. He came back in and sat on the chair beside the bed. His gray eye crossed over the boy on her lap and the protective hands she kept on him. "I need you to tell me what happened."

Phin sighed. "I came home late. I was training out in a field and something didn't seem right so I went into the Compound carefully. I saw all the bodies around and I'm not ashamed to say I was sick. I heard screaming and ran toward it. Sasu-chan was running from Itachi and I intervened. He passed out and I fought Itachi after I got Sasu-chan out of the way. It was obvious I was loosing and so I created mass amounts of clones with equal chakra to send around the compound. I grabbed Sasu-chan and ran. I needed to hide and remembered about that little hole at the main house shed. It was the last place Itachi would expect us to be and I hid. Then you found us."

Kakashi nodded. "There was nothing else you noticed that was off?"

"His eyes. He had a higher level of the Sharingan, and it was like nothing I'd ever seen before."

"All right. I'll need to talk to Sasuke when he wakes up."

"No! I will not allow you to do that!" Phin yelled at him with real vehemence.

"We need-"

"I don't give a damn about what you need! If Sasu-chan wants to do it then fine, but I will not tolerate you forcing something like that on him!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Kakashi put up his hands for peace.

"Okay. I promise that nothing will be forced."

"Legally you can't take him away from me," Phin growled. "My name was set as his trainer and by Shinobi law in a case where the child's family is gone the trainer is soul-guardian of the child. The document I signed is airtight and not even the Hokage can break it unless an obvious and proof evident case is presented where the child is either being neglected or abused. Neither will happen," she wouldn't let them take Sasuke from her.

"You know quite a bit don't you?" Kakashi raised a brow. "Can you really take care of him though?" he asked.

"Better than anyone else. He and I are the only Uchihas left I think."

Kakashi had taken his leave and a nurse brought in some food for them. She tried to be really cheerful but her curiosity about them waved off her in droves. Phin snapped at her and she scurried out with kunai flying at her back. More doctors and Shinobi tried to come in as well but they were all quickly dispatched by her. She heard them talking in the halls.

"Those poor kids. I can't believe that this would happen. I wonder if they need some comfort," one nurse said.

"No way!" The other cried. "You couldn't pay me to go into that room. That girl will run you out of there trying to cut you up!" she screeched. A couple others agreed.

"Well, I don't believe you for a second. It's natural for them to be on edge."

"Not the way she is. That girl is just scary!"

"Nonsense. I'm gonna go in."

"No don't!"

Phin heard a soft knock on the door and the nurse calmly stuck her head in. "Hi. Would you mind if I came in?" Seraphin didn't move from the spot she was in and the nurse seemed a little disconcerted. "How's your body feeling?"

"Fine. It's surprising you didn't ask how I was."

The nurse saddened. "Well, I can't really expect you to feel fine after what happened." Phin nodded.

"Did they find anymore survivors?" Phin murmured. She knew the answer already, but needed to play the victim right now.

"I'm afraid not. But we're still searching," the nurse said with hope.

"Then they're all dead." Phin muttered, brought Sasuke closer, and rolled on her side to fall asleep.

The nurse sighed and said a quiet good night, then left. Phin heard the others grilling her for information.

This isn't supposed to happen, Phin thought. I shouldn't be able to interact with people this way. I'm only supposed to be a spectator in his mind and nothing else.

She fell into a deep sleep where the screams of all the Uchihas she had slain chased her. When she woke up with a scream trapped in her throat, Sasuke wasn't there. Phin hopped out of bed and ran out into the rain barefooted with only bandages covering her torso.

The only thing she could think about was getting to Sasuke and the feeling overrides all logic or sense of self. Cold water splashed down her body and sent chills to her bones. Phin could have been laying on a beach in Maui for all she noticed. Rocks dug deep into her feet and cut her soles to ribbons but she pressed faster and jumped onto the roofs for more speed. Her body was thrown way beyond it's limit but Phin pressed on. She dropped off the roofs and just stood in front of the main gate.

Air ripped out of her lungs with each breath as she fell to her knees to wait for Sasuke. She didn't know how long she waited in the rain, but finally footsteps were heard a ways off. Phin levered herself to her feet and stood silent for him to come to her. His head was down against the falling water as he stopped right in front of her.

His stony face was an exact replica of hers, and in solidarity they reached a decision. They'd train until they dropped, and would only count on the other. Sasuke closed the distance between them and laid his forehead on her bandaged chest. Phin wrapped her arms around him. His body shook with sobs and she picked him up to hold him closer. She carried him all the way back to the hospital. The entire establishment seemed in an uproar and Phin could hear them calling for her and Sasuke twenty feet from the place.

Phin stopped when she heard someone land beside them. It was Kakashi.

"You know, everyone's been looking for you two." His heart hurt when both Phin and Sasuke turned eyes hard as stone toward him. Without saying a word, Phin walked on with Sasuke still in her arms. She jumped up to the window of their room and slid them inside to bed. They were dripping and Phin went into the bathroom while Sasuke changed. She brought a towel out after changing her pants and wiped his hair dry. Sasuke took the towel down and pulled her to his level. Her eyes stung when he proceeded to do the same thing for her.

They got into bed and laid down together when the doctor rushed in. Sasuke only moved his head from Phin's chest while Phin didn't react.

"Oh thank god! There you two are. You've been really troublesome to have us all running around looking for you. And you're soaking no less," the young doctor leered at Phin's wet top. "I'll need to change your bandages young lady." The doctor moved to put his hand on Phin's shoulder but Sasuke smacked it away. The Doctor was uncomfortable with the glare the little boy was giving him. Little brat, he thought. "Now, now, I'll take good care of her." He reached out but Sasuke smacked his hand away again. "Listen here-" he started but was held off by Sasuke holding a kunai to his face.

"No. You listen," Sasuke growled. "I don't want you touching her."

"I need to redo her bandages and look at her cut," the doctor sputtered.

"I'll take care of her."

"Look young man. I am a Doctor and as such I will remove you from this room," the lecher threatened. He was being intimidated by a child! Ridiculous.

"You can try you old pervert."

"Little Brat!" the man went to hit Sasuke but his hand was stopped mid-throw by a whip of chakra. His hand shattered and the man wailed. He looked back to see two of Phin's fingers glowing. Her face was boring into his as she kept Sasuke in a protective hold against her breast and the little Uchiha still held the kunai aloft.

"Leave," Sasuke ordered. The man could not get out of there fast enough. Kakashi walked in afterwards.

"What's up with the Doctor?" he asked with a thumb thrown over his shoulder. Kakashi sweat dropped when Sasuke growled at him. "Chill kid."

"I won't let you touch her," he growled but was stopped when Phin put a hand on his. She lowered the kunai and Sasuke gave her a curious look. Phin subtly shook her head and Sasuke settled down.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of touching her. She'd probably rip my head off if you didn't." Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "You know Uchiha-san, she does need to get her bandage changed. Would it be all right if a nurse did it?"

"No! That last Doctor was a lecher! Bring me the bandages. I'll do it myself." Kakashi saw Phin nod behind Sasuke's head and went to get the bandages from a nurse. He gave the little Uchiha the wraps. "Now get out. I'll take care of Sera." Kakashi left and leaned against the door. A nurse came up to him.

"What happened? The doctor just ran out screaming."

Kakashi's eyes turned imperceptibly hard. "He made a pass at the girl and the boy apparently kept him back. I think he went to make a move against Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sera attacked him." The nurse turned cold.

"I'll take care of him," she growled and walked off.

Inside the room Sasuke had Phin turn her back to him and put her hair over her shoulder. He undid the bandages and threw them on the floor. "Can you cover your breasts so I can take a look?" Phin nodded and made herself decent with her hands. Sasuke turned her around and looked at the hard gash down her front. He sucked in a breath and kept his eyes from tearing. Sasuke laid a kiss at the top of the gash and heard Phin suck in a breath. The little Uchiha gently wrapped her up.

"Sasuke." He looked up at Phin and noticed her eyes were damp. "You have a choice to make. For where you want to go I mean. You can stay with me, or you can go live with someone else." Her voice cracked at the end.

"Idiot!" he yelled and Phin was taken aback. "I'm staying with you no matter what! I'm gonna take care of you now, and that's that." He crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "I know you're a few years older than me and I may not seem like I can take care of you. I know you're stronger, but I'll protect you Sera!" he yelled at her and turned back to grab her face. "I love you Sera!" Sasuke smashed his lips against hers. Phin's eyes widened at the inexperienced mash of lips. She softened and slanted her mouth against his. The kiss was sweet and comforting as she held onto his shirt. He pulled back and Phin realized that even if in this place he was four years younger, his soul was so much older. "You're mine Raph." Before her eyes the hospital melted away and left them in a black void. She looked away for only a second and looked back to see Sasu-chan had transformed into Sasuke while her body turned back into it's regular coloring.

"Sa-sasuke," she whispered out. Their bodies were floating in the void.

"You're mine Raph. Mine," he growled and smashed his mouth back to hers. This kiss was infinitely more experienced and made her toes curl. His tongue invaded her mouth and played with hers. She shuddered and clung to him. The cracks in her heart eased and some healed. They pulled back but stayed as close as possible.

"Sasuke."

The world fell away and Phin descended back into her body.

Her eyes opened and looked around white walls with depressing little flowers on the wall paper. Damn, she was in the hospital. Sasuke was in the bed beside hers and Imari was sleeping in a chair beside Phin, her head laying on the side of the bed. Seraphin brushed her hands through Imari's hair and the shorter girl woke up.

"Bunny!" Imari tackled her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm fine Nee-chan. C'mon. Let's get out of here and I'll tell you what happened." Phin levered herself out of bed and felt a twinge on her chest. She pulled up her shirt to see bandages on her torso. Damn. She sighed and they walked out of the room and up to the roof.

"What happened Jena?"

She turned her head to the sky and filled her older sister in on what happened.

"Apparently if I got hurt in there I get hurt out here as well."

"That's not all Jen. You broke a doctors hand out here. The exact same way you say you did in the dream. You're chest was uncovered when he ran out screaming."

Phin's brow furrowed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. But something about what happened is not right." They sighed in unison.

"Whatever. We'll figure it out later. I'm gonna go training. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Imari knew that Phin really didn't need to be in the hospital anymore, so didn't press her to get back in bed. They shot off the roof and Phin sped ahead infinitely faster than Imari. The older sister increased her speed to her full capacity like Phin had. They weren't playing at being genin right now. They were going to go all out. Both ran neck and neck to the training field and without warning Phin attacked Imari.

Back at the hospital Sasuke woke up and found Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura in the room. His teammates let out a collective sigh of relief and asked him how he was feeling.

"Fine. What happened?" Sakura was the one who took over and explained. "Then where is Seraphin now?" he asked at the end. A giant explosion sounded a long way off and the team pointed out the window.

"Seraphin went AMA, disappeared from the hospital, and she and her sister are training all out." Kakashi said.

"Why isn't she resting? That had to have taken a lot out of her."

"Phin hates hospitals."

"So that gives her an excuse to act foolish?" Sasuke accused.

"Naw. Phin-nee can take care of herself and Imari-nee would make sure of it. If she didn't think Phin-nee could handle it then she'd be strapped to this bed." Naruto chuckled. "You just need to recover your strength a bit Sasuke-teme, then you can get out of here and spar." Another, larger, explosion rocked the ground. Naruto was a little shaky and stuttered out, "if those two don't destroy the village first."

"I'll go tell them to pull it back." Kakashi poofed out to the training field and looked over the complete destruction. Phin and Imari were going full out with their strongest jutsu. A fiery Phin rode her cat and jumped in the air to collide with an electric Imari on the head of her dragon. They crashed together with another explosion and both girls were sent sprawling on the ground when their jutsu gave out. Both panted and charged the other. Their fists landed on the other's face at the same time and the girls collapsed onto the ground. "Are you two done?" Kakashi asked. "You've been disturbing the entire village."

The exhausted girls put their thumbs up and let their hands flop onto the ground.

"Good. I'm going back to the hospital."

"You're...turn..to make...dinner...Kakashi," Imari muttered.

"We'll...kill your...Icha Icha...if you....don't," Phin ended.

"All right all right. Just get yourselves home girls." Kakashi left and they sat up to talk to each other.

"So." Imari swallowed to get the dryness out of her throat. "He really said he loves you?"

"Yeah," Phin coughed. "He really did. Right before he kissed my head off."

"Really?!" Britt seemed delighted. "What was he on the scale Jena?"

"No-scale."

"What do you mean no scale? There's always a scale."

"Nah-uh. He just invented the no-scale. There was no rating high enough for that kiss." Britt looked closely at her sister's face and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god! You really did have a no-scale! This is monumental! So what are you going to do about it?"

Phin sighed and leaned back. "Nothing."

"_Nothing_?!" Imari shrieked. "What do you mean nothing?! You just got ruined for all other kisses ever and you tell me you're going to do nothing?! How are you my sister?" Imari dramatically sighed.

"Hey," Phin chided. "He might not even remember what happened and plus he kissed me in his mind. Technically it wasn't a real kiss and I didn't look like myself."

"Oh bullshit. It was way more intimate because you were connected by far more than just the physical and you know it." Phin nodded.

"Yeah, I do. But he might not Brittney. For all he could know is that he had a strange dream and nothing else. Sasuke doesn't know." Phin sighed. "And I'm okay with that."

"I will never understand you when it comes to things like this Jena. The only thing I can tell you is to not let go. You'll hate yourself if you let this slip by," Brittney said. "C'mon. Let's go get a shower and some real food." They walked off standing just a little closer than normal to give comfort.

"Love ya Britt. It was weird not having you in there constantly."

"Love you two, Jena. And I know what you mean."

Neither spoke of the Massacre.

Imari and Phin walked together and talked of the mission were heading toward. Kurenai and Kakashi's team would be paired together so the Hollow Sister's would fight together without having to use a jutsu. It certainly made the girls happy, even if Naruto and Kiba couldn't stop bickering. They needed to escort a family out of Wave country, but they were civilians. Phin figured that not only was Sarutobi-shishou doing them a favor, but had a lack of missions. They were only getting half the pay they normally did. It was simple enough to find the family. Kakashi and Kurenai spoke to them and the family asked for some time to pack. Kakashi gave them three days.

The two squads were out going around the town for anything fun to do. They all stopped when Jena suddenly called out. "Brit!" she squeaked, slipping on the name, "They have a dance club! Lets go!"

"But we gotta be twenty-one," Britt argued even though she really wanted to go.

"That's why we're ninjas!" Seraphin pulled off a henge. Her hair had turned blond with black streaks. It was wavy and looked like she just got out of bed. Her clothes were all black with a spaghetti strapped top and a torn up fishnet black skirt that had an equally ripped white slip underneath. The belt had little white hearts on it and she wore small patterned fish-net stockings and high heeled boots.

"Gotta love henge," Britt performed hers and came out with shoulder length chocolate brown hair that looked like it was out of a magazine. Her shirt was an off the shoulder red piece that covered to her stomach. Hot and lacy. Her skirt reached her ankles but had one side slit up to her middle thigh. She wore strapped steletoes instead of boots. They both looked twenty-one and hot. They ran to the club opening. The bouncer stuttered over asking the girls for their contact info while staring at them like a piece of meat.

"Are you going to let them do that Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"They can take care of themselves. But we should go in as well to make sure they don't cause trouble." The two squads changed their appearance and followed in. Hinata was extremely nervous and clung to Naruto's side. Inside it was crowded with bodies rubbing everywhere. The music was loud with a Latin flare. The group went up to the balcony that over looked the entire club. Kakashi's eyes searched for the girls but didn't find them until his one optic landed on the stage. He pointed and everybody looked. The sisters were talking to two guys and stood apart just before another song came on.

The men grabbed the girls and began the tango. Their bodies moved slowly and sensually. Then the beat picked up. The pairs feet moved like a mirror of each other. The the music blasted out. The pair moved in unison around the stage. The drums blasted and they moved apart. The girls moved their arms back and forth while shimmying. Their hips moved side to side when the boys came back and grabbed them. They moved their bodies left and right when the guys flipped the girls around to face them. The girls swung their left hand to the right with the right holding the guys neck and then switched sides. The men dipped them and brought their bodies around to an almost kiss. They grabbed hands and spun the girls at a very fast rate. Then bringing them back to them clutched their right knees and brought them forward until their feet that had been brought up touched the ground. They were practically laying on the men. They were thrown back up and the girls spun out. They all stood in a line and stomped their feet before the girl dropped down and brought their knees out then in and stood up while the guys tapped their feet to the beat. They clasped hands and spun the girls again before their knees were brought to the mens waist and were dipped backward. The girls leaned their heads back and starred into the others eyes. They winked and came back up. Everyone in the club that had been watching-which was the whole thing-clapped. The pairs bowed and left the stage. Then they were lost in the crowd once again.

Another song started up and all the bodies were moving again. It took awhile before they were found again, but Naruto pulled his attention away which caused him to loose the girls.

"Sasuke-teme's gone."

"Oh no," Kakashi slapped his forehead.

Down on the dance floor Jena and Britt were dancing with the same guys before someone cut in on Jena.

"Do you mind?" asked the black haired male. One look and Jena knew it was Sasuke.

"Yeah I do."

"To bad," Sasuke caught Jena's wrist and spun her away into the crowd. Britt smirked before she two was cut in on. Fortunately it wasn't a fight this time. She looked into her new partners eyes and they widened.

It was Itachi.

"Care to dance?" he held out his hand.

"Sure," she placed hers in his and he brought her to his chest. They danced smoothly; never looking away from each others eyes.

"You know who I am yet you don't hesitate to look into my eyes. Why is that?"

"It's because I know the real reason for the Massacre," he stiffened, "and I don't blame you for it." He spun her out and brought her back in. "I also know that with that Sharingan of yours you know what I really look like." He nodded.

"Yet you don't alert your team. Thats foolish."

"Yes, but whats even more foolish is that I trust you. My sister and I are working to save the village and-" he dipped her, "reinstate you into the village."

"Why would you do that?"

"To save the world and for her I believe it's to heal your brothers heart." they spun. "I think she loves him but won't admit it cause he's so much like her."

"Interesting, but what if I don't want to go back?"

"You do. You love your brother and your village so you wouldn't choose one life over the other and protected them both." she spun away. He came up and grabbed her hips. "You never caused more damage than was necessary to keep suspicion away from yourself and keep Madara off track."

"You think you're smart don't you?"

"It's not that, it's that I won't stand for anyone causing harm to others like was caused to you. Since I couldn't stop the massacre I'm fixing what I can. That order from the elders will eventually cause the destruction to the entire village."

"I see, but there is something else. I know there is; so tell me, what is it?" he spun her out and brought her back to his chest. Her hand splayed on his broad muscular chest while she once again looked into his eyes. Fiery hazel clashed with burning red. They captured each other in a way that they wouldn't ever figure out.

"It's for you."

"Why would you save someone who had caused so much pain?"

"Because I see more than a killer when I look at you." Itachi brought his head down to where their lips barely touched. She kept her eyes at half mast while her body felt like it was under a spell.

"Thank you for that," he brought his lips down on hers in a sweet kiss. Her eyes closed as his did. Suddenly he was gone. She looked ahead of her where he had been.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Britt didn't know if she heard the words or not, but that kiss had definitely said it. She breathed deeply and walked out of the club. Britt ignored the desperate bouncer and walked to the river. She sighed deeply and looked to the moon. "See you soon," she whispered to no one but the wind.

Inside the club, Sasuke had whirled Phin into a fast paced dance.

"What the hell were you doing?" he growled when he brought her close.

"Me? What the hell were you doing?"

"That guy was pawing you," he growled and dipped her.

"He was not, and what business is it of yours if some guy paws me?"

"So you admit it! He was pawing you," his voice was smug. He spun her and pulled her close. Her arm hooked around his neck as he grabbed the knee she brought up to his hip.

"So what! It's my choice if I want someone pawing me or not," she growled and turned her back into his chest. Her left arm wrapped around his neck as he leaned his face into her shoulder and ran his hand up her arm. Phin's other hand laid on the one he placed on her waist. He sputtered and she spun away. He pulled her back and glared.

"No," he growled. She turned her right side to his left and leaned on his left arm, while her arm held onto his shoulders.

"No what?" she snarled when she switched sides.

"No, it's not your choice."

"Asshole!" she sputtered in indignation and pulled a smooth pirouette. When her turn ended he grabbed her hips and hoisted her into his arms. He banded her thighs with his limbs and held her there, then let her slide down. "You have no right to tell me what to do," she warned and disappeared into the throng of people when her feet touched the ground. Sasuke sneered and went to follow her, but several females blocked his way. He watched her saunter out the door and blow a kiss to the bouncer before stalking off. His head about boiled off. Fortunately Shino rescued him and all the Shinobi got out of the club. Most felt like they could breath easier outside, but they had no sign of the girls. Imari had returned to the hotel before them, but Phin didn't show up until most everyone was asleep.

Hinata and Imari had been waiting for her and the girls had some time to talk before they all hit the hay. Phin and Imari passed notes back and forth, talking about what had happened between Imari and Itachi. Phin stifled a snort and called Imari a hopeful romantic on the paper. Her older sister stuck out her tongue at Phin and both went to sleep.

The escort went off without a hitch and when the gates of Konoha Gakure were in sight, the Hollow Sisters and Hinata bounded off laughing.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto sweat dropped while Sasuke fumed.

He'd been ignored the entire mission.

They'd ran all the way to Konoha proper when Hina-chan and Imari realized that Phin was following. They stopped on the roofs to look back at the stock still girl.

"Phinnie? What's wrong?" Hina-chan asked quietly. Imari jumped to her sister's side and looked at her face.

"Seraphin?" Imari's voice was cautious. Phin looked down at her; a serious look on her face. Imari sucked in a breath. "Hina-chan, you go on ahead." Hearing the severe tone in her friend's voice, Hina nodded and took off without a word. "What's going on Jena?"

"Something is off. You remember the feeling we got when a door in the other realm wasn't closed?" Jena asked.

"Yeah. It was like a ripple on the air."

"Do you feel that?"

Brittney closed her eyes and let her senses quiet. She gasped when she felt what Jena was talking about. "Something came through." Just as quickly as the feeling came, both girls felt it disappear. A weight lifted off their chest and shoulders and both shot a look to the other.

"It's gone for now, but I'll bet ya it's going to come back." Jena looked up to the sky. "It's starting Brittney."

"Let's talk to Shishou. Now," she whispered and both checked for the chakra of nin around them. None was close enough to see them and they changed into their ANBU Uniforms. Their hair was put behind the extra cloth of their Haitai-ates so there was no identifying features. They settled their masks and shot off to the Hokage's Office. They shot past Hina and ended up ruffling her hair with the wind they created in their haste. They burst into the office to see Team Gai being briefed on a mission.

"Gomenasai Hokage-sama. Head Captain Neko reporting on an urgent matter."

"Head Captain Ryu reporting as well."

Sarutobi's eyes turned grave and he dismissed Team Gai and Iruka. The Chunin laid a hand on the girl's shoulders and walked out with the team; shutting the door behind them.

"Gai-sensei," Tenten asked out in the hall. "Who were they?"

Gai's face was serious for once and his entire team paid close attention. "Those two are the Leaders of our ANBU Black Ops."

The team gasped. "But Gai-sensei, those two looked female and younger than us," Lee said.

"Never underestimate women Lee, and I'm afraid I can't give any information about them specifically, but trust me when I say that I'd rather have them on our side than against us." Gai's eyes were battle hard. "Those girls are probably the only Shinobi I've ever been afraid of."

The Team was left to ruminate on this while Gai walked away with Iruka.

"Should you have told them that much?" Iruka whispered when they were a little farther ahead.

"They'll find out soon enough," Gai muttered.

"Shishou," Imari started. "There's been a disturbance."

He laid down his pipe and signaled for them to drop their masks. Two sets of hard gems met his face. "What has happened? Is there an attack?"

Phin shook her head. "Not that kind of disturbance. One of the realms was opened near here. We couldn't pin-point it, but it felt like something came through."

Imari sighed. "Then it felt like it went back through. It's possible something has figured out how to come through without outside assistance. I always thought that only a Wiccan with a certain amount of strength could do this. We were only able to get through because we combined our will at first. It awhile for Seraphin and I to mature to that level and even then it was dangerous for us to go alone."

"It didn't feel malevolent, but ti didn't feel nice either. It's possible that what came through was a deity; a mass of energy contained in an animal form." Seraphin's eyes were grave. "What do you want to do Shishou?"

Sarutobi sighed and steepled his fingers on his desk. "For now I want you to keep your eyes open. If you feel any more disturbances, do what you do best and investigate."

"Sir!" they said in unison with a salute. Imari had her tongue stuck out and Phin had her eyes crossed.

Sarutobi chuckled at the goofy faces they made whenever they gave a salute. "Anything happen on the mission that you don't want your Teammates to know?" Seraphin looked at a sheepish Imari.

"Actually, I met Uchiha Itachi there?"

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Were you hurt?"

"No, Shishou," Imari seemed a little reluctant to go ahead and Phin was way to happy to help.

"They danced at a club we went to in our free time. It was just a little harmless fun, but it seemed like Uchiha Itachi was intrigued by Imari. He may speak with her again and possibly listen to her as far as the village goes." Phin's face didn't even flicker when Imari slammed her foot on Seraphin's.

"Is this true Imari?" Sarutobi hadn't missed the silent signals that passed between the two.

"Hai, Shishou." Imari was sober again.

"For now I believe it would be best to watch and wait, on both counts." He gave them a look that said not to disobey. "I give you two more leeway than I should give any Shinobi."

Phin's eyes flared. "But Shishou, you know that in order to save the village-"

He held up a hand to hold her off. "I'm not criticizing you. Both of you have more experience than many, but you are still young. I'd like you to just go with me on this one."

Phin sighed. "Okay." Imari nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I suggest you two go get some rest now. Your teams will be arriving soon."

"Ja Ne Shishou," they chorused and teleported out of the office. Sarutobi looked out the window and took a puff on his pipe. He gave a grunt of consent when there was a knock on his door and turned when Team Seven and Team Eleven walked in. "Report," Sarutobi's voice was gruff. The Jounin immediately launched into their recounts on the mission. The Third Hokage smirked a bit as he felt the girl's chakra fading farther away. They were interesting girls to say the least.

Imari and Seraphin dropped their henge in the concealment of some trees at a random training ground they stopped at. They heard several grunts, some tell tail whistles of weapons and a crack of a tree. Imari blocked a Kunai headed for Phin's eyes with her Sais.

"Who's there?" a feminine voice called and they dropped to the ground. Tenten held a bow staff aloft at them. She dropped her guard when she saw the girl's headbands. "Oh, I apologize. I didn't realize there was anyone else here."

"No problem. Good aim though. You almost hit my sister in the head." Imari sent a smile toward the brunette. "I'm Imari," she handed Tenten back the Kunai, "this is my sister Seraphin." Phin sent a nod her way.

"I'm Tenten. Sorry again."

"No big. Were you training?" Imari asked.

"Yup. I have great aim, like you said, but I don't seem to be getting any better on my own."

"You're on a team with Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee correct?" Seraphin spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She got a sour look on her face. "You aren't some of Neji-kun's fan-girls are you?"

Imari choked. "No way in hell! We're friends with his cousin, Hinata. Plus Seraphin has a boyfriend," she knew Phin rolled her eyes behind Imari's back.

"Oh, sorry again, it's just I got so much crap for being on his team I get a little paranoid. The curse of being with a prodigy," she shrugged good naturdly.

"Try being the girlfriend of one _and_ being on his team," Phin muttered.

Tenten blinked. "Yeah, that has got to suck."

Imari chuckled. "Hey, since you have no one to train with, how about my sister and I help?"

Tenten considered. "I don't know. Aren't you guys fresh out of the Academy?" Phin disappeared and reappeared behind Tenten to hold her Naginata at the older girl's throat.

"Don't think that we're weak Tenten-san. You want to beat Hyuuga? We'll help." She pulled back her weapon and walked back to Imari's side.

"Wow. I guess you two are good. All right!" Tenten was pumped up. "Let's do it!" she cried and the girls got to work.

It was sundown before they stopped and Tenten was laying on the ground panting. "You two...are...amazing..ugh," she flopped. Phin was leaning against a tree with Imari sitting on the branch above her. All three had cuts and bruises all over their bodies, but Phin and Imari weren't even breathing hard. Tenten caught her breath and sat up. "I'm supposed to meet my team at the Beef Pot place soon, and I can't even stand up."

Phin levered up from the tree and walked to Tenten's side. She set about healing the brunette. "Our Shishou taught us some medical nin-jutsu. You should be fine as soon as I finish, but you need to get some major rest tonight."

"Thanks. Do you two want to make this a regular thing?" Tenten blushed a little bit. "I know we just met and we all have missions but I'd like to hang out more if you want?" she said sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just I'm a bit starved for female companionship that isn't obsessed with boys or looks and stuff. I don't really make friends well," she saddened a little. "I'm not really friends with my team either so I feel alone some times." Phin finished healing and Imari conked Tenten over the head. "Ow! What was that for?" she pouted. Phin quickly healed the knot that was forming.

"Don't get down on yourself. If we didn't like you we wouldn't have trained with you." Imari chastised and put her hands on her hips to lean over the Weapons Mistress.

Phin leaned back on her haunches. "We can't guarantee that you won't get pulled on random shopping sprees since my sister is a shopaholic," she ignored Imari's protest, "but you don't have to ask to be friends. You already are."

Tenten's eyes lit up and she tackled the girls. "Thanks you two! You're the best."

Imari and Phin chuckled and hugged her back. "You have a mission tomorrow?" Imari asked when they all pulled back.

"Naw, not for a week." Tenten replied.

"Us either," Phin took over.

"Want to meet here again tomorrow?' Imari finished.

"Hell yeah!" Tenten grinned. They all said their good byes and left. Tenten took off over the roofs, but Imari and Phin walked.

"This turned into home huh?"

"Yup. I miss my Dad though." Phin breathed deep and watched the sky. It was becoming a habit of hers. "Is it my turn to cook or yours?" Imari shot her a look but let the comment slide.

"Dunno. Let's order in tonight, as long as it isn't ramen," she quickly added.

Phin stuck out her tongue. "Spoil sport."

"Oh, hush. You're as bad as Naru-chan."

"No way. I don't eat _only_ ramen."

"And what was the last vegetable you ate?" Imari raised a skeptical brow.

"Uh..."

"Exactly." They snickered and turned into the overhang by their apartment. The door was quickly unlocked and the girls walked in to an explosion of Icha Icha.

"Kakashi!" they yelled. They saw his gray head pop up over a random stack of porn. "What the hell?!" they yelled in unison.

"Oh, girls. I'd planned to have this cleaned up before you got home." He rubbed his neck while he smiled at them. His mask was off as it usually was when they were all home.

Imari-"What."

Seraphin-"Did."

Imari-"You."

Together-"Do!"

"Ah, they had a mass sale at the book store of volumes they been saving up. They hadn't put any of these volumes on the shelves so I had to buy them," he whimpered. The girls sighed, gave each other a look, and just helped him clean up. All were drained of energy by the time it was over and could barely stand to dial the number of the take-out place they favored. All of the Hatake family got their second wind when the sent of food hit them. Of course the girls made Kakashi pay for it. He grumbled but acquiesced. Combined from all of their missions, ANBU and regular for the girls, and Kakashi's teaching fee on top of the fact that the girls could be really cheap, they were pretty well off so it wasn't a big deal. Kakashi tended to splurge some times on crap like porn and whenever they did, the girls went shopping with his money since they ended up being the ones to clean up after him. It was an unspoken agreement between them. They all pigged out on Take-out and settled on the couch for a movie. Kakashi was always stuck in between the girls, who claimed the ends every time. An Icha Icha movie came on and the girls let Kakashi watch it. The writing was usually pretty good and the smut scenes tasteful; they'd even read some of the books. The only problem Imari and Seraphin had with the little buggers was the fact that Kakashi couldn't keep them cleaned up and the chore always seemed to fall to the kids.

They'd toyed with the idea of hiring some other Nin to clean the place, but couldn't bring themselves to corrupt little minds. Technically the girls were seventeen and sixteen, soon to be older, and considered everyone else to have little minds. A hawk landed on the window sill and tapped the glass. Both girls let their heads fall back at the signal of another ANBU mission. Kakashi chuckled and wished them well before they took the scroll and poofed away.

All in all, it was a good day.

Imari was bubbling with excitement the next day. She ran all the way to Team Seven's training grounds where both teams had decided to work together. She skidded to a stop beside the other nins where they were all watching Hina-chan and Sasuke go at it. Hinata was holding her own, but Sasuke wasn't serious. Imari looked at Phin to see the pissed off look on her little sister's face.

"Step it up Hina-chan!" Phin barked. "Stop playing around Uchiha!" Sasuke got distracted for a minute and Hinata landed a solid hit on him. She stepped it up and Sasuke got serious. Imari shook her head and rolled her eyes to high heaven.

"What's up Ima-hime?" Kiba asked. "You look excited."

"I've got a new jutsu I wanted to try out." The sparring stopped and the two Doujutsu users walked over.

"New jutsu Ri-chan?" Hinata asked while Phin healed her and Sasuke.

"What does it do Imari-nee?" Naruto was slightly peeved he hadn't been able to fight Sasuke yet.

"It's a type of controlling jutsu, almost like hypnoses but it also manifests in the physical. I wanted to try it out on someone." The other Nin pushed Seraphin forward.

"Traitors," she muttered and avoided looking at her devious older sister. "Fine, let's do it."

"Stand back everyone," Imari ordered. She centered herself and pulled a rapid succession of hand signs. "_Pyon Jutsu_!" she yelled and held her hands toward Seraphin.

"Wha-" POOF!!! The smoke cleared and there was Phin, two and a half feet tall, perky rabbit ears and a fluffy tail. "What did you do Nee-chan?!" she yelled louder than any of the nin had heard.

Imari looked a little shaky. "That wasn't supposed to happen," she scratched her cheek with a finger sheepishly and shook a little bit with the effort to hold in her giggles.

"Kai!" Phin yelled and nothing happened. "Dammit! Pyon is the sound rabbits make as you very well know!" despite her size she was still intimidating. "You did this on purpose!" Phin put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger in her sister's face.

"I swear I didn't," Imari covered her mouth but let out the laughter and fell to the ground when the others did. "Oh my god!" she wheezed.

"She looks like an irate little kid!" Kiba pounded the ground. Hinata and Naruto were slumped together trying to breath. Sasuke leaned back on a tree in an effort to not fall but his entire body shook with the force of his laughs. Sakura was collapsed with a snickering Akamaru on her stomach. Even Shino was laughing.

"It's not funny!" Phin squeaked and grabbed her throat. "Why is my voice getting higher?!" she now sounded like a little first year Academy student. Everyone busted out with another round of giggles. "Shut up!" now Seraphin just looked ridiculous. "Change me back Imari!" Her older sister pulled herself up and struggled to breath.

"Okay, okay." She formed the hand signs with little trembles from trying not to laugh at the glaring gray eyes in a hilarious body. "_Pyon Jutsu-_HAHAHAHA!!!" she burst out at the end and struggled to hold her feet. They all regained composure as the smoke cleared. Imari was the first to speak. "Uh oh. She is _not_ going to be happy."

Phin was sitting on the ground playing in the dirt. She looked up and hit the others with a bright childish smile and wide sparkly eyes. The ears and tail were still there.

"Um...Phin-nee?" Naruto asked shakily. The little girl looked back at him and smiled but didn't speak. "What's wrong with her?"

Imari looked her over, much to little Phin's curiosity. "Seraphin? Do you understand me?" the little girl just smiled. Imari sweat dropped. "I guess not. Oh, she is going to kill me!" Imari grabbed the sides of her head.

POOF!

"Yo!" Kakashi waved. He looked at the little girl on the ground. "Thats funny. I could almost swear that girl is a younger version of-" he broke off and turned a curious face to Imari. "What did you do to your sister?"

"I didn't mean too," Imari whined. "And I can't turn her back!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "You should probably go to your Shishou. He can help you look for a cure," Imari nodded rapidly and took off. Kakashi looked back to the curious little Rabbit-girl on the ground. "As for you, I think your team should take care of you since they know better than to let Imari experiment on you after the blue episode," he gave them all a stern look and both teams sweat dropped. Imari had turned Seraphin blue for a week the last time and Seraphin had gotten so pissed she set most of Kakashi's Icha Icha on fire. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata, I suggest you leave. Phin is going to remember this and when she turns back she is going to go after someone. It's okay if it's my team, but Kurenai would kill me if you three got hurt."

"Thanks Kakashi," Team Seven muttered and look at the innocent Seraphin. Team Eleven left with the Jounin.

"Take good care of her!" he called back.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"I know! Let's take her to the park!" Naruto cheered and went to pick up little Phin. "C'mon little Phin-nee!" he stuck out his arms but Mini-Phin flipped over him. "Uh...what just happened?" He asked and whirled around to see little Phin playing in the dirt again. Sakura went to get her but got the same reaction. Before anyone knew it, three trained Genin were chasing a Bunny girl around a training field. "How is this happening?!" Naruto yelled.

"The jutsu changes thought patterns and physical appearance; not the abilities someone has!" Sasuke yelled and almost snatched Mini-Phin. He heard her laugh like it was a game and stopped. The others ran after little Phin but she continued to elude them. Sasuke ran off toward the village but his Team didn't notice as Mini-Phin hopped on their heads to change directions. The Bunny girl laughed and hopped to a high branch of a tree. Apparently little Phin was tired of the game cause every time Naruto and Sakura tried to come up the tree, Mini-Phin threw Mini-kunai at them. Sasuke ran back to sigh at his teammate's stupidity.

"What is wrong with her?!" Naruto panted.

"I don't know! Maybe she got tired of getting chased!" Sakura coughed.

"Hn. Let me try," Sasuke said and walked to the base of the tree. Innocent gray eyes glared at him impetuously while Mini-Phin pouted and clung to the trunk. Her ears were plastered back against her skull.

"Careful Teme. She's just as bad tempered as the bigger version!" Naruto got a Mini-Kunai in the forehead for that one. He ran around screaming until Sakura grabbed him and pulled it out then slapped a bandage on it.

"Hn. Dobe." He looked up to see the eyes were teary now. "Don't cry Phin-chi," he said in a coaxing voice that surprised the hell out of Naruto and Sakura. "If you come down I'll take you to the park and give you this," he held up a dark chocolate sucker. Mini-Phin's eyes brightened and ears perked up. She flipped upside down to reach for the sucker while her knees hooked her to the tree, but Sasuke pulled the treat back when she made a grab. "Ah, ah. You have to come all the way down." Mini-Phin flipped back into the tree.

"Haha Teme! You didn't actually think that Phin-nee would be bribed like that!" he laughed but stopped when he heard a rustle and a thunk. Sasuke turned around to have Mini-Phin in his arms, happily eating her sucker. "Wha?!"

"Hn." Sasuke walked away. Sakura followed, leaving Naruto to run and catch up. Mini-Phin sucked on the treat all the way down to the stick then settled in Sasuke's arms. Sakura smiled.

"Here. I'll take her for a little while," Sasuke tried to hand Mini-Phin over, but the Bunny Girl whimpered and started crying as soon as Sakura had her. "What did I do?!" Sakura panicked as passers by looked at them strangely. Sasuke snatched Mini-Phin back and the girl quieted.

"Well, how do you like that?" Naruto murmured. "She only likes the Teme."

Sakura put a finger to her chin. "It does make sense. Sasuke-kun gave her candy so she associates him with something good."

Naruto slanted her a look. "Is Phin-nee really that shallow?"

Sakura sighed. "No, you block head, but her mind is severely simplistic right now. Her thoughts probably have the attention span of a gnat. Much like yours," Sakura muttered. Sasuke hadn't paid much attention to them since he was busy letting Mini-Phin reach for a butterfly, then sat her down to look at flowers. Older women who passed awed at the cute display. Sasuke twitched. Sakura looked at him then back at Naruto. "It seems like she only likes Sasuke-kun right now. I suggest we book it," she whispered.

"But I thought you'd want to spend the time with Teme since Phin-nee would be alone with him," Naruto whispered back.

"I'm horrible with kids and you're not much better. Sasuke-kun will be fine with her since she's so little."

Sasuke turned back to see their heads together and raised a suspicious brow. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura and Naruto whirled back with guilty looks on their faces. "Um..I gotta go help my mom. See ya!" she yelled and took off.

"I gotta..um...go help Iruka-sensei wash his car!" he yelled and took off.

Sasuke sweat dropped and growled. "We haven't invented cars," he growled louder. He looked down to see Mini-Phin tug on his clothes with a curious look on her face. He sighed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go," he muttered and walked down the street to the park. Mini-Phin went to play with the other kids while he slumped on a bench with his head back and eyes closed. He only looked up when Imari popped by his side maybe thirty minutes later. "Please tell me you found a way to reverse this."

"Uh...not exactly. As far as I can tell the jutsu should just wear off." She ruffled her hair. "There's something else. I looked over the trials from before and when they turned a subject into a little kid the child bonded with one person and can't leave them."

"So you mean that I'm stuck with her until this wears off?" Sasuke glared.

Imari gave him a scarier look. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, and Hokage-sama made this a mission." She handed him a scroll. "You'd better take good care of my sister."

"I can handle a little kid," he said.

"Oh yeah. You're off to a great start," she said in a scathing tone then pointed to where Mini-Phin was getting her ears pulled on and bullied by the other kids. Mini-Phin was crying but didn't make a sound even as they pushed her down and tugged harder. He hadn't noticed since she made no sound.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled and ran to them. Imari poofed away. "What do you kids think you're doing?!" he yelled and snatched little Phin from them. He shoved her behind his legs. The little tyrants backed up fearfully. Sasuke felt chakra build up behind him and turned to see Mini-Phin about to hit the ground with her hands wreathed in green chakra. "No, don't!" he cried but she slapped the ground and the entire playground was up rooted. Sasuke snagged Mini-Phin and ran off; leaving swirly eyed kids in rubble behind him. He ran as fast as he could and hid in an ally. His obsidian eyes looked over the scraps and bruises on the little girl in his arms as he panted. She was still crying. "Hush, Phin-chi," he cradled her to his chest. "I won't let the mean little kids hurt you again." She sniffled and tucked her head under his chin, her ears were pinned back. Sasuke sighed and began walking toward his apartment; rubbing her back to help Mini-Phin calm down.

Her sniffles stopped just before he reached home, and Sasuke was able to set her down for a minute and open his door. He settled her in front of the T.V. with the remote to go scour his kitchen for lunch. He was only able to come up with a couple tomatoes.

"Great. Now I have to go shopping," he muttered. Sasuke didn't like going to the market. Women of all ages, from five to fifty, always flirted with him, and now he'd have to cart around a tiny girl. He chopped up a tomato and set it on a plate for Mini-Phin and walked back into his living room.

Two people were making out on the screen of his T.V. and Sasuke dropped his tomato before a commercial came on pronouncing the Icha Icha Paradise Marathon. Mini-Phin was happily watching but gave him a curious look when he snagged the remote and changed the channel in a hurry. He looked down at the content little girl. "Kakashi corrupted you," he muttered and sighed when she only gave him a bright smile. He washed off his own tomato after giving Mini-Phin her plate and when he came back she had finished the entire thing. "Hmm," was all he said as he swallowed his last bit. Mini-Phin went to explore the house while Sasuke wrote a grocery list. "Phin-chi!" he yelled and the Bunny girl was immediately by his side. "If you promise to be good for me in the store I'll give you this sucker," he held up another dark chocolate snack. Mini-Phin's eyes glowed and she nodded vigorously. Sasuke's face softened a bit and he handed her the sucker before hoisting her into his arms and heading for the dreaded market.

Sasuke felt some amusement at the wide eyed discoveries Mini-Phin was making. He passed by Yamanaka Flower shop where Sakura was bickering with Ino. The blond cut herself off and looked out the window.

"There's Sasuke-kun!" she brightened but Sakura only spared him a passing glance. "Wait. Who's that in his arms?" she narrowed her eyes trying to see. "It looks like a little girl with bunny ears?" Ino muttered.

Sakura kept back her snickers. "Sasuke-kun got a mission to watch a little kid for a couple of days," half-truth.

"What's with the ears?" Ino asked.

"Oh. It's a jutsu gone wrong. Her family was trying a new jutsu and she got caught in the cross fire," Sakura was enjoying this.

"My poor Sasuke-kun! All alone as a single parent," Ino got a fantasy in her head. Sakura tried to hold back her giggles. "I'll go help him and we'll be just like a real family! He'll see that I'm the one he should marry!" Ino squealed and ran out. Sakura burst out laughing when she was out of hearing range. Mrs. Yamanaka walked in to see her daughter's childhood friend on the floor laughing.

"Sakura-chan? Where's Ino?" she asked eying the empty counter.

"She's out making a fool of herself over Sasuke-kun!" Sakura burst out and clutched her sides.

Mrs. Yamanaka sighed and manned the counter. "That girl, I swear. Doesn't Uchiha-kun have a girlfriend?"

"Yup!"

Mrs. Yamanaka found Sakura's laughter infectious and both laughed out their hearts.

Ino watched Sasuke and Mini-Phin from the rooftops as they entered the market. She sighed as her fantasy filled her head once more and slipped into the market. Sasuke set Mini-Phin down as he surveyed the produce but kept her hand so she wouldn't run off. He selected some tomatoes and other fruits before walking off with Mini-Phin in tow. She eyed the candy counter but resigned herself when Sasuke walked off. He picked some makings for a quick dinner and other items to stock his kitchen and ended up walking out with a full cart. He slipped some more suckers into his cart and went to the check out counter.

"Aw, what a cute little girl!" the counter woman gushed over a confused Mini-Phin. Sasuke looked at the little girl to see a 'What the hell is wrong with you?' look on her face. The counter woman turned back to Uchiha and flirted. "You're such a responsible young man," she gushed and pushed her sizable chest up. "How old is she?"

Sasuke sighed. "Three," he didn't really know but that seemed as good an answer as any. The clerk gave him a suggestive glance.

"You'll be such a good parent," she giggled. Sasuke looked disgusted. Pedophile much? he thought. Mini-Phin apparently didn't like the woman flirting with him cause she demanded to be picked up. Sasuke obliged and she clung to him while glaring at the clerk. Her ears were pinned back again. "Aw," the woman squealed and went to pinch Phin's cheek. Sasuke watched in trepidation as Mini-Phin hissed and smacked her hand away. The woman looked shocked.

"Sorry," Sasuke smirked. "She's a little possessive."

The clerk quickly recovered but still looked a bit pissed. "Ah ha, no worries. She's such a little darling," Mini-Phin hissed again. She rung up his purchases and took his money. She handed back the change but held on to his hand when he reached for it. "If you ever need any help call me," she sent another flirtatious glance and Mini-Phin leaned over and bit her hand. She snatched her abused appendage back and glared.

"She doesn't really like anyone but me," Sasuke smirked again and walked out. He heard the clerk mutter 'Little brat' as he walked out. Mini-Phin looked over his shoulder and gave a Sharingan glare to the woman. A tremble raced up her spine. Sasuke looked down and patted Mini-Phin's head. "Good girl," he praised and set her down to walk by his side. He let go for only a second to adjust his bags but when he looked down again, Mini-Phin was gone. "Phin-chi? Phin-chi!" he spotted Hinata on the other side walk. "Hyuuga-san!" he ran over. "Have you seen little Phin?"

"Gomen Sasuke-san. I haven't seen her since this morning." Sasuke sucked in a breath and looked around.

"Can you take these groceries back to my place? I need to go find her."

"Sure. I'll take them for you."

"Thanks," Sasuke sighed, handed her the key and gave her his address. "Just leave the key under the door mat when you're done. I owe you one," Sasuke said and ran off. Hinata sighed and walked off.

"Men," she muttered.

Ino held a confused Mini-Phin in her arms while she ran across the roofs. She had the perfect plan. She keep the kid for a bit and when Sasuke was totally frantic, she'd come to the rescue. She drooled a bit at her day dream of what his thank you would be. Mini-Phin didn't like this girl and made her thoughts known by biting the arm that held her. Ino dropped her to the rooftop and looked over the bite.

"You evil little kid!" Ino growled but back up a step when Mini-Phin hissed. "C'mere!" the blond shouted and tried to snag Mini-Phin, but the Bunny Girl hopped out of the way and slid down the roof. She held on to the gutter for a second before dropping to the ground. Ino panicked and ran for her, but when she looked over the edge Mini-Phin was no where to be found. "Oh, I can't believe I lost her!' Ino whined. "At least Sasuke-kun won't know what I did."

"I won't know what?" she heard a voice growl behind her. Ino slowly turned to see a very pissed Sasuke glaring at her.

"Uh...She went that way! I saw the little girl you lost run that way!" Ino tried to salvage the situation.

Sasuke glared harder. "How did you know I was looking for her?"

"Um..uh."

"I don't have time for someone like you," Sasuke sneered and jumped off the roof, heading for where he felt Mini-Phin's chakra. She was heading back toward his apartment. "Smart girl," he said under his breath and sped up. He reached his home and walked in to see a content Mini-Phin playing with one of his Shuriken. She looked up and dropped the weapon to grin at him and run for a hug. Sasuke wrapped her tight to his chest and sighed. He could not believe that he'd been so worried about her. When he pulled back she gave him a confused look and pushed his cheeks into a smile. She gave one of her own and a giggle at his face. Sasuke chuckled and walked upstairs. Mini-Phin took care of her own bath and came down for dinner when he called.

She was wearing the little girl pajamas he bought her. It was a two set piece with cartoon bunnies on the long pants and long sleeved top. She'd a ripped a hole for her tail. They ate the simple dinner Sasuke had made, and he settled her on the couch for bed. She seemed to conk off immediately and Sasuke went to his room to flop on his sheets. He changed and slipped under for some dearly needed rest.

A scream woke Sasuke late at night and he ran downstairs to see Mini-Phin thrashing on the couch. He scooped her up and rocked her until she woke up and settled. "Nightmare?" she nodded. "It was just a dream. It can't hurt you," she nodded again. Sasuke went to settle her back on the couch but she clung to him. Sasuke sighed. "You want to sleep with me?" another nod. "All right." He carted her upstairs and laid her beside him. She snuggled in and was almost immediately asleep. Sasuke's face softened a bit and he let his body rest more comfortably with a little girl using his shoulder as a pillow. Sleep found him quickly but it seemed like morning came too quickly for him. Mini-Phin obviously thought along the same lines, as she wouldn't get up for anything.

Sasuke looked over the sleeping kid and sighed. "You know, it's kind of weird having my girlfriend like this."

"You're telling me." Sasuke whirled around to see Imari in all her glory in his bedroom doorway. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" she raised a brow and went over to snatch Mini-Phin and take her out of the room. Sasuke resigned himself and put on his usual clothes. He walked out to find Imari cooking and Mini-Phin looking dead in her seat.

"How'd you get her too wake up?" Sasuke asked.

"She's not awake." Imari didn't bother to turn from her skillet.

"What do you mean? Her eyes are open."

"The thing about my sister Sasuke, is that she can look awake, act awake, even hold a conversation like she's awake, but still be asleep. I jumped on her one time to wake her up and she gave me the most pissed off glare I have ever seen on her face. Since it's me, it was hilarious but anyone else but me or her Dad would run for cover."

Sasuke raised a brow and waved his hand in front of Mini-Phin's face. She reacted, but he could see the truth in Imari's words. "And she forgave you?"

"Of course she did. I'm her sister. Took her awhile though," Imari giggled and set a cup of coffee in front of Mini-Phin.

"Should you be giving her that?"

"If you want her firing on all cylinders in an hour then yes. I think it's a genetic thing with her. Her blood Dad wasn't human until he had at least two cups of coffee and a cigarette in the morning."

"He smoked?" Sasuke sat at his table while Imari served them, but surprisingly didn't put a plate in front of Mini-Phin.

"She doesn't usually eat in the mornings," Imari answered his unasked question. "Unless I was spending the night at her house that is. She always has this compulsion to cook for me. And yes her father smoked. All of our parents did in fact."

"I'm surprised you two didn't pick up the habit." Sasuke muttered into is food.

"We did."

And he choked. "But I haven't seen you two do it since I met you."

"We haven't needed too since we started training. Besides, it was a waste of money most of the time."

"Most times?"

She nodded. "There were some days where a decent cigarette really hit the spot. Of course you wouldn't understand that since you've never smoked."

Sasuke nodded but didn't really get it. Cigarettes always smelled horrible to him. "Tell me more about her family," he watched as Imari filled her sister's cup again. Life was starting to show in the little girl's eyes.

"Well, she had a half-sister, a mom, and a dad," was her vague answer.

"Details please?"

"Hmm, fine. I don't know a whole lot about her before we met, but I can tell you some. Where do you want me to start?"

"Where did she grow up?"

"I can't explain that one."

"Okay~," he said, drawing out the syllables. "What was her Mother like?" He watched in curiosity as Imari's eyes froze.

"That woman," she said woman like a curse,"always seemed nice enough, but she was manipulative and always guilt tripped her kids into waiting on her like maids. They cooked and cleaned and took care of her medications but were always hiding behind their smiles. Her older sister Casey was the most outspoken and raged a lot at their Mother and took a lot out on Phin. Those two weren't able to be in the same room as each other without fighting in some way, shape, or form. Those two grew up on the worst side of the tracks, but Phin was different. She was quiet in her own way and observant. She had an eye problem from birth and it cause her to look goofy sometimes. Kids teased her mercilessly for that, and she began to use her intelligence to get around them."

"You seem to know a lot."

Imari shook her head and looked at her still comatose sister. "I only know about that since she did the same thing after we met. She made me feel stupid sometimes because she honestly didn't know how else to behave. Put me down in subtle ways, but I know she really didn't mean to hurt me. I called her on it and the look in her eyes was pure torture; almost like she was apologizing for who she was. Anyway, she's been anti-social for a long time. When they did a year book showing at the end of the year at her school, it's a display of all the student's pictures, when they got to hers all of the kids made disgusted sounds. You've never seen her look small and weak before have you?"

"No. She's always seemed totally confident."

"She's hiding it. Inside she's really insecure and sad. She shrunk into herself that day and put on the cold mask she has for the first time. Phin won't let anyone close to her."

"You are."

"I'm closer than most, but there's still that secret self inside that Phin protects ruthlessly. That day, after she told her Dad what had happened, they were in an accident and Phin's father was badly hurt. She basically got her entire left side shaved off and couldn't move her arm for awhile, but her father got his ankle ripped apart. Phin told me that the image of her Father bleeding almost destroyed her. She was sent to live with her mother and sister to stay while her Dad was in the hospital. Her parents divorced and Phin's dad got custody of the kids after Phin's mom ran her over with a cart." That was the best explanation for a car she could give.

Sasuke gave a soft look to the girl still drinking coffee. "Then what happened?"

"Phin found a way to go stay at her Dad's house alone and stayed there until he got back. She was alone maybe three or four days, and at that age most people would been appalled but she took excellent care of herself. Then she took care of herself _and_ her Dad while he healed. It took years for him to get back to moving around semi-normally. She didn't complain ever that I heard. She'd say how hard it was for her sometimes, but only to me and I almost never saw her cry. When Phin turned old enough to work, she did and brought in the only income for their family. Phin ended up taking on more problems than her share, especially after Ally died."

"Who's Ally?" Sasuke asked in a muted voice.

"She was Seraphin's only support before she met me. You have to understand that the accident and the divorce and so much shit happened before I met her and then it took longer for her to open up and trust me with more than the surface. Ally was basically Seraphin's twin. From what I heard she and Phin even looked alike. They met each other very young and hated each other almost immediately. They got into a major fight one day and afterwards they were inseparable. It must have been quite a shock to the other kids when all of a sudden two enemies were acting like the opposite." Imari chuckled and stared out his window at the birds. "Ally's mother was a whore and had five other kids, all with different fathers. She was into drugs and beat Ally, like Phin's mother did to her. Phin's mom was never pregnant after her but had many other bed partners besides Phin's dad. They were in the same boat and saved one another from dying. From what Phin told me, she was around for every birth of Ally's sisters and they became the parents. They stepped up while the Mom got high. Never refer to those women as moms though, Phin will give you the fiercest look and adamantly tell you they weren't real mothers. I tend to agree with them."

"What happened to Ally?" he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. These two were remarkable women.

"She was killed by a drunk just before her fifth sister was born." Britt's voice was low and sad. "Phin was with me and some other friends when she got the call. She hid it and we didn't notice until Phin broke down a few days later. I was the only one around. Things started to hit rock bottom after that. Phin worked her butt off to protect those girls, and ended up turning into a delinquent to do it. She sneaked out of the house and broke curfews. She skipped school and did under the counter jobs to take care of them. Her grades dropped rapidly but to be honest I think she cared more for those girls than herself. Phin finally snapped when she came over one day to find Ally's mom passed out on the couch with drugs on her face and the table while the baby was crying in the room just beyond. Phin went and took care of the child to get her to settle down for a nap and fed the next youngest who was only a year older. They both settled down and Phin got a camera."

"She went after the mother didn't she." It was more a statement of fact than a question.

"You got it. Phin compiled enough evidence to put that woman away for life with those pics. She left the youngest ones there and picked up the others from daycare and school and took pictures of the bruises they had. Phin took any beating for them when she was there, but she was still taking care of her Dad at the same time and ran herself ragged to do everything she could. She couldn't always be there though and I know it really hurt her to think of what those kids were going through when she couldn't help them. Her father thought that since she read a lot and didn't seem to do much she wasn't doing anything, but Phin was sending messages through her books to other people for help and when her father was asleep she got to work with a friend of hers to get the kids out of there. Phin took care of them at the house for awhile under the pretense of spending the night with me. I didn't know mind you, but Phin took care of those girls until their blood family could show up and take care of them. The mother's brother took the girls and since he and his wife were loaded, the girls are now living their lives to the best advantage." Imari sighed and looked back at Sasuke. "It only got harder for Phin though. After Ally, she ended up loosing more and more people. Many were friends she had helped and Phin had a tight bond with. She lost twenty three people in about two or three years. And you know what? I only saw her cry twice."

Sasuke's eyes widened as realization hit. "That's what she meant!"

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Imari's brow creased.

"After the mission in Wave, she was hurt and ran out of the house to the bridge. She just sat there and didn't listen to us when we tried to get her to respond. She said she lost twenty four and passed out."

Imari's face hardened as she stared into her mug. "Ah, Haku. She would consider him a friend. She's lost twenty four people to suicides, murder, military, and accidents. I don't know how she keeps standing." Imari sighed and looked over to where her Mini-sister was finally awake. "If you want to know more you'll need to ask her. Did you have any problems last night?"

"She had a nightmare."

"Ah, you'll need to get used to that." She handed him a bottle of pills. "Give her two of those before she goes to sleep and the nightmares won't come."

"Does she always take these?"

"Yeah. You never see her do it, but unless she's totally exhausted or sleeping beside me she has a nightmare." Imari sat up and stretched. "I'm going to go look for a faster solution to this jutsu. Take care of her Uchiha," and she left. Sasuke looked over to Mini-Phin who was happily drinking the last of her coffee. Sasuke gave her a considering look and told her to go get dressed when she finished. He was just finished with putting on his weapons holsters when Mini-Phin ran up to him. She opened her arms to be picked up and Sasuke happily obliged. Together they went to the training grounds, and while Sasuke trained with the others, he couldn't help but make sure Mini-Phin was safe.

"That's enough you guys," Kakashi called out and the three Genin stopped there Kunai practice.

"What are we going to do now Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto, you and Sakura are going to come with me on a mission."

"But what about Sasuke-kun?' Sakura asked with a look toward the confused boy.

"He has to stay her to take care of Seraphin."

"But we're a team!" Naruto cried. "We can't go without Teme!"

"I know but Phi-Wait. Where is she?!" Kakashi looked around but couldn't find Mini-Phin.

"She was just here a second ago!" Sasuke looked around frantically. "Damn that Ino!"

"What? Why Ino Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was torn between her crush and her childhood friend.

"She took Phin-chi yesterday, but she got away from Ino and came home."

Sakura smacked her forehead. "That girl. I swear. Well, let's go check." They all took to the roofs to Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sasuke burst in first and got an ecstatic glomp from Ino. "Ino-Pig! Get off Sasuke-kun!"

"You can't tell me what to do Forehead!" Ino cried but got shoved off by Sasuke.

"Where's Phin-nee Ino!" Naruto yelled. The white blond gave him a confused look.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why?"

"Phin's gone missing. Again." Kakashi answered.

"I'd help you find her but my mom won't let me leave the shop. She got mad at me for yesterday." Ino grumbled to herself.

"Serves you right Ino-Pig. You shouldn't have tried to exploit Seraphin like that." Sakura crossed her arms and scoffed at the girl.

"Oh like you didn't think about doing the same thing!" Ino yelled back.

"Seraphin's my teammate whether I like her as a friend or not! I wouldn't do something so low just to get a boy who already has a girlfriend!"

"Um guys?" Naruto gently broke in between the bickering females. "Maybe we should go find said girlfriend?"

Sakura sighed and stomped out of the shop with the rest of the team following and ignoring a sputtering Ino. "She couldn't have gotten too far," Sakura murmured.

"Sakura-chan, this is Phin-nee we're talking about."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh, right."

"Plus she doesn't have the restraint older Seraphin normally has," Kakashi murmured. Naruto looked over his very worried raven haired teammate.

"We'll find her Sasuke-teme," Naruto clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder in reassurance. Sasuke nodded but stayed silent.

"You three should split up and look. I'll go inform the Hokage and get Imari to help so meet me back at the training field in two hours. We'll have to leave for the mission by then and leave this to other nin." His team nodded and shot off in different directions. Kakashi jumped off toward the Hokage's office.

Naruto was the last to arrive back at the field. "Any sign of her?!" he asked his two teammates dead away. They both shook their heads 'no'. "Where could she be?" he murmured and everyone settled in to wait for Kakashi. He showed up with the Hokage and Imari about fifteen minutes later.

"No luck?" he asked his team but already knew the answer. "We'll just have to-WHOA!!!" he cried out in alarm as a small form shot out of the trees and slammed it's fist down right beside where he was standing. Everyone jumped back and watched and Mini-Phin, ears pinned back, went after Kakashi in serious battle mode. He was forced to fight back or get hurt. The fight abruptly ended when he was tossed through a tree and Mini-Phin stood in the center of the demolished field with her arms crossed. She turned back and gave the stunned Hokage a look.

Imari fell to the ground laughing. "I think she wants to go on the mission," she barked out between laughs. The Hokage sighed but held his tongue as Sasuke ran up to the little girl and scooped her up.

"What did I tell you about running off?" he yelled at her and they all watched as Uchiha turned into a parent of his girlfriend. "I'd thought some evil fan-girl took you." Mini-Phin pointed to the left and everyone turned to see a pile of beaten girls. "They actually did?" Sasuke deadpanned and Mini-Phin gave an affirmative. The Uchiha sighed and collapsed on the ground. Mini-Phin tilted her head and crouched down to lift his bangs from his face. The Hokage laughed and walked over to them. Kakashi pulled himself out from a crater and leaned against the broken tree trunk.

"These girls will be the death of me," he muttered.

"Seraphin," the little one turned to Sarutobi. "Do you want to go on the mission?"

"Hwai," was her childish response.

"Wait! You can talk?!" Naruto and Sakura burst at the same time.

"Hwai." Sasuke rubbed her head and she leaned back to look at him. He was almost smiling.

Sarutobi chuckled, puffing on his pipe. "Well, I think she'd be alright on the mission. It's only a C-Rank anyway and she obviously won't be safe here from the fan-girls. Imari, come with me and we'll work on that cure some more. This Team needs to get going." He laughed again and left with his student.

"Sasukwe mad?" Mini-Phin asked.

He picked her up and tucked her under his chin. "I'm not mad Phin-chi."

"We weave?"

"Yeah we're leaving."

Kakashi sighed and drug himself over to them. "Go get your things and meet me at the gates in thirty minutes," he ordered and limped off toward the hospital just imagining what the nurses were going to say. Sakura and Naruto walked Sasuke and Mini-Phin to his house to help with any errant fan-girls. Kakashi was going to get Mini-Phin's stuff since all her stuff was there. Sakura and naruto hurried and met Sasuke just as he was leaving his house to help out.

"Let me take some of your stuff Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Why?"

"You might have to carry Seraphin and we all need to be pretty balanced. Kakashi and Naruto will carry Seraphin's stuff so I'll help with some of yours."

"Hn," but he agreed and they put some of his stuff in her pack. Mini-Phin was distracted by Naruto's funny faces and clapped every time he made a weird sound. She ran back to Sasuke when he called her though.

"She listens to you pretty well Teme. I wonder if that'll continue when she turns back." Naruto mused.

Sakura put a finger to her cheek and tilted her head. "It's possible. Almost like a habit that carries on from childhood like when Naruto walks with his hands behind his head." He immediately dropped his hands. She glanced over at Mini-Phin who was walking in between her and Sasuke. The girl seemed so innocent but Sakura wasn't about to challenge her. Team Seven walked in silence through the village that had been their home forever.

Seasons seemed to pass by their eyes as each held memories from every street corner. Not all of them were bad and the team took separate walks down memory lane. Their walk seemed to pass shortly because they were coming up on the gates before they knew it. Kakashi was late like normal but waiting for him had become routine. Mini-Phin contented herself with playing with her Kunai under Sasuke's watchful eye. He'd made sure to pack her pajamas with him as no other garment would really work.

Sakura and Naruto talked about the advantages of the seasons and other things equally inane until Kakashi showed up. No one even bothered telling him he was late, but he received a look from his entire team that spoke volumes. He didn't even bother trying one of his excuses since the Genin just walked out of the gates with no words at all. Kakashi gave them the mission scroll to read since no one felt like talking and each one passed the scroll back and forth. Their mission was to take a package to the a Daimyo's sister in a Village just on the other side of Tea country. Simple enough, but they were ninjas so they had no idea what was going to happen.

Mini-Phin handed the scroll to Kakashi and he took off into the trees. Sasuke went to pick up Mini-Phin but she loped through the branches easily. Naruto gave him a shrug and followed. Sakura was already running beside Mini-Phin when Sasuke caught up and the trip passed in silence.

Team Seven reached a small outpost town and got a couple joined rooms for the night. Kakashi wasn't about to let his for now toddler daughter sleep outside. Sakura and Mini-Phin settled in to sleep in their room after Sasuke helped get the little one to bed, but the guys argued for a while about their room. Three guys and two beds wasn't the best thing in the world but in the end Kakashi claimed one bed for himself and Naruto and Sasuke shared. They grumbled some, but it fell on Kakashi's deaf ears.

Mini-Phin woke up at about one in the morning and went into the adjoining room where the boys were. She looked over Kakashi and the situation he had put the one she was most attached to in. She knew Kakashi was easy to manipulate when he was asleep, and really let himself sleep thanks to the pranks Imari and she had pulled. Mini-Phin gently pulled Kakashi up out of bed and had him follow her into the room she'd shared with Sakura. She put Kakashi in her bed, then lifted Sakura with her chakra strength into Kakashi's bed and tucked the pinkette in. Mini-Phin drug Naruto into the other room and settled him in Sakura's bed. Then Mini-Phin climbed in with Sasuke and snuggled in for the night.

Sakura was the first to wake and looked around curiously. She spied Sasuke but wasn't awake enough to think anything about it. She went into the other room and gathered her things to head into the bathroom and wash. When she came back out, Kakashi and Naruto were up but Sasuke was still zonked out.

"I had the strangest dream last night," Sakura murmured in a hush voice as to not wake Sasuke.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Me too. I dreamed a fluffy animal drug me out of that bed and into another. Then I wake up this morning and I'm in your room Sakura-chan. The pillow even smelled like your strawberry shampoo."

"Same here, but I dreamed I was carried." Sakura confirmed. "Wait. How do you know what shampoo I use?"

"We all went shopping before the last mission remember?" Naruto seemed smart for once.

"Oh, right. What about you Kakashi-sensei?"

The gray haired man gave a thinking noise and leaned back in his chair. "I didn't dream anything, but I woke up in Phin's bed. Speaking of which, where is she?"

They all looked over to where a couple of ears were sticking out of Sasuke's comforter.

"Do you think she-?" Naruto pointed.

"Naw," they all decided in unison, but they couldn't see the smirk on Mini-Phin's face under the covers. The team headed out to pick up some breakfast and bring it back to the hotel. As soon as the door clicked shut, obsidian eyes looked into laughing slate ones.

"Good girl," Sasuke whispered and rubbed her ears. Mini-Phin smiled and laved up the attention. When Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura walked back in they saw the two Sharingan users were finally up.

"Ready for some breakfast?" Sakura asked and set out the food. Mini-Phin didn't want to eat but Sasuke made her get down at least a rice ball. He ended up caving after they'd all eaten and gave her a dark chocolate sucker. She was set for the rest of the day.

They all headed out around nine and were back in the tree tops by eleven. For a small outpost town, they'd cleared a lot of forest. Sakura made a comment about it and Uchiha noticed the sad/peeved look on Mini-Phin's face. Sasuke guessed that it might be because she was part rabbit at the moment, but squeezed her hand a bit in comfort. They reached the next outpost town well before sundown but Kakashi decided to stop since they wouldn't have been able to reach the next before nightfall.

Mini-Phin drug Sasuke out of the hotel they were going to stay at to go look around the village while the other's settled in. Sasuke found some amusement at her childish antics of running from stall to stall, but frowned when people whispered and gave her strange looks. Sasuke recaptured her hand and let her buy some sweets from a street vendor who gave her a sweet smile. The old man commented about how cute she was and gave her ears a rub. Mini-Phin gave a million watt smile and prance off with Sasuke in tow. The good day wouldn't last though, as some local goons cornered them.

"Hey Kid, how's about a donation?" one particularly large man held out a hand.

"Hn. Buzz off," Sasuke growled and settled Mini-Phin behind him.

"Little punk!" the goon yelled and threw a punch at Sasuke, who lazily caught it. Another guy threw a sucker punch though and slammed Sasuke in the side of the head. All four goons laughed when the Uchiha hit the ground. Mini-Phin walked over to the guy that had punched Sasuke and tugged on his clothes.

"Looky here boys, a cute little girl!" he chortled but then got a look at her ears. "She's a little freak. Look at her ears!" He tugged lightly on one and glanced at her eyes. "She's really creepy. Check out her eyes!' The men gathered around her while Sasuke pulled himself up from the dirt. Mini-Phin narrowed her Sharingan at them.

"She's an adorable little monster, I'll give her that much," a greasy goon said and tugged hard on Mini-Phin's ears. The little bunny girl hissed and used her height to her advantage as it put her in direct hitting range of the men's most private parts. She slammed her fist into the guy who'd hit Sasuke. He sang opera for her and fell to the ground holding in between his legs. Mini-Phin huffed and gave the other goons a 'You wanna go?' look. She didn't get a chance though, as Sasuke took them out quickly. He sighed and picked her up to hold her high at arms length.

"What have I told you about cheap shots?" Sasuke scolded and watched as her ears pinned back and she curled into herself like a cat grabbed by the scruff of it's neck. Several villagers walked out to them, including the sweet vendor.

"You've got quite the little scrapper there don't ya?" he smiled a gap tooth grin at the Shinobi. Many of the people thanked them and aww'ed over Mini-Phin. "I have to say she landed a nice shot."

Sasuke sighed and smirked at the little one in his arm who was still giving him a guilty look. She brightened up when he did. "If you think that was good, you should have seen what she did to the bullies at home."

The sweet vendor gave a robust laugh and several villagers joined. He handed little Phin another couple suckers and patted her head. "She is a little cutie."

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "But behind that angel face she's the worst kind of demon," he quipped and the people joined in. After many congratulations and some more sweets for Mini-Phin, they got back to the hotel. Sasuke collapsed on a bed with Mini-Phin sitting on his stomach, a sucker in her mouth.

"What happened to you Teme?" Naruto and Sakura had looked up from their game of cards. Sasuke didn't know _where_ Kakashi was.

"Street Gangs, Phin-chi getting in trouble. You know, the usual."

The other two snickered and resumed their card game. Mini-Phin came over a bit later and turned it into a game of Bullshit, Tsunade Style. Mini-Phin cleared them both out and had finished her conquest just as Kakashi walked in.

"Control your daughter!" they yelled at him and pointed to where Mini-Phin was counting her winnings.

"Did you play BS with her?" Naruto and Sakura reluctantly nodded. "Then you're S.O.L. I'm afraid."

Mini-Phin put her cash away and went to help Sakura cook. This Inn came with a fully stocked kitchen. Unfortunately, they only had one room available so the Shinobi had no idea what they were going to do about sleeping positions. There was only three beds. After dinner, the entire Team, sans Mini-Phin who was doing dishes, stood staring at the beds.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked, looking at her male teammates. Mini-Phin gave them a condescending look and pushed them all to the positions she thought were best. Sasuke with her, Naruto with Kakashi, and Sakura got her own bed.

"Now Phin, I don't think-" He was shut up by a Sharingan glare. "Okay. You win." Mini-Phin gave a haughty scoff and crawled into her bed. Sakura claimed hers and Sasuke jumped into his spot as quickly as Naruto, so there wouldn't be any more arguments from Kakashi. He sighed and slipped under the covers beside Naruto, book in hand. He read for maybe twenty minutes when he heard his team's breathing even out and Mini-Phin sneaked out. He didn't bother doing anything.

She ran across the rooftops to the outskirts of town. Imari met her there.

"Nee-chwan, pwease 'ave cwur," Mini-Phin pleaded. Imari settled down beside Mini-Phin and took off her mask.

"I can't grunter anything, but this should help get you back to your normal size at least." Imari gave her a giant blue pill that Mini-Phin promptly swallowed. "It's might take some time to work."

"O`tay. Any disturbances?"

Imari shook her head. "None. It looks like your mind is returning to normal though. You should probably go back and sleep. It may help the medicine work faster."

"Awight. Aishteru Nee-chwan."

"Love you too Bunny."

"No call," Mini-Phin growled and hopped back to her team. Imari chuckled and headed home. Mini-Phin checked her surroundings before slipping back in through the window. Lighting up the bottom end of the covers, she crawled up to lay beside Sasuke. She sighed in contented pleasure when the Uchiha boy rolled over and snuggled with her. Her ears laid back to not squish them when she tucked herself under his chin. Sleep found her quickly.

The entire team was up the next morning before Mini-Phin. Naruto was the one elected to wake her while the other went out for food. A scream brought them back in.

"What's wrong?!" Sakura yelled in concern. Naruto was in a heap on the floor pointing to the bed where a slightly bigger Mini-Phin and sitting. She'd punched Naruto, but that wasn't why he'd screamed. Her pajamas had ripped during the night with her rapid growth. She'd grown about a foot, making her three and a half feet tall. Her top was barely covering her already noticeable breast, turning into a tube top when the sleeves had given up and settled about her wrists. The long pants had turned into short _short_ shorts, but that wasn't the worst part.

Her white bunny ears and tail had changed into black _fox_ ears and tail. She grumbled and walked into the bathroom to change. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were stupefied.

"I give up," Sakura muttered and sunk to the floor. Phin walked back out in her normal kunoichi outfit, even thought it was majorly baggy on her. She'd modified it to fit her better by stripping the shirt into a makeshift belt and tying the end of the tatter top. Her sleeves hung way passed her hands, but Team Seven would bet anything she had some hidden weapons up them. Her ears twitched while her tail swished behind her.

"The hell are you looking at?" larger but still Mini-Phin growled. Her voice was still childishly high and Sasuke twitched when she stuck a sucker in her mouth and sashayed over to grab her things. "Hurry up morons."

Team Seven ignored the insult and gathered their gear. Fox-Phin headed the team when they walked out.

"Oh no," Sasuke mumbled when the same goons as the day before showed up.

"Hey you pun-" he didn't even get to finish his insult before Fox-Phin took him and the others out.

"Tch," she sneered and continued walking. The sweet vendor ran up to them.

"Hello there! I just wanted to give that little girl some more treats before you left!" He looked down at Fox-Phin and blinked for a second, then recognized the smile. "My, my, decided not to be a bunny this time?"

"I like changing sometimes. It makes life more fun, ya know!" She grinned at him when he gave another hearty laugh.

"That's a bright girl." He patted her head and Fox-Phin's tail wagged in happiness. "Here you go little one." He handed her the bag.

"Wow! Thanks Mister!" she hugged him.

"No thanks necessary. Now go on, little one. The others are waiting for you," she gave another grin and ran off waving. Team Seven was out of town when her smile dropped into a sly smirk.

"Sucker," and her team hit the floor.

"You conned him?!" Sakura and Naruto wailed.

"Yes. I seem to take on characteristics of the animals that are a part of me. I was meek and innocent when I was a rabbit but was willing to fight if my family was in trouble or defend myself if I couldn't run. Now it seems I'm a bit sly," she smirked wider and a fang popped out. "C'mon morons. Daylight is wasting," she tittered and took off into the trees on all fours.

"Not to mention rude," Kakashi muttered and ran after her. They were able to reach their destination by sundown and Kakashi elected to take the package to the Daimyo. Fox-Phin had been annoying him all morning. Normally she didn't show what a smart ass she really was, and Kakashi hated it when she countered every off hand comment he made about her condition.

The Genin and Fox girl went to a local restaurant for food. Naruto whined when they didn't have ramen, but was quickly shut up by Fox-Phin smacking him in the mouth with her tail. Naruto settled for Miso and squid. Sasuke noticed Fox-Phin ate very little and had to coax her to eat more. The Fox child grudgingly obeyed.

The walk was scenic back to the hotel and Fox-Phin ran way ahead.

"Phin-chi! Get back here!" Sasuke barked and the girl stopped in her tracks and walked back with her tail tucked and ears down. "What have I told you about running off?" he gave her a stern look.

"Gomen," she pouted and Sasuke sighed.

"Just don't do it again," he scolded gently and patted her head. Her ears popped up and her tail wagged. Naruto and Sakura had to hold back their giggles. They reached the hotel with no problems and took up the positions Fox-Phin set. Her with Sasuke, Sakura with her own bed, and Kakashi would have to share with Naruto again. Kakashi returned late and grumbled at the sleeping arrangements.

Daylight slanted across Fox-Phin's face and she looked down to see no new changes to her body. She sighed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked when she opened the door.

"Just for a walk," Fox-Phin calmly said.

"Give me a minute, I'll go with."

She sighed and gave him a look a girl who looked as young as shouldn't have been able to give. "Sasuke, I can take care of myself." Fox-Phin left without another word. Her steps brought her through the sleepy village with her ears and tail down. She took a deep breath of sea air and let the sadness she always held back wash over her. Fox-Phin was so lost in though, she didn't notice the men behind her until it was too late.

Pain exploded in her head and she fell to the black. The last thing she heard was malevolent laughter.

Sasuke was beginning to worry by noon. The rest of the team tried to reassure him Fox-Phin was fine, but the feeling of dread wouldn't leave. It took another hour, but he finally got everyone to go look for her. He was paired with Naruto while they searched the water front, calling her name.

"You! Boys!" an old woman called them over. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah!" Naruto piped up excitedly. "She has red hair and Fox ears. A tail too! Have you seen her?!" he yelled.

The old woman's face turned grave. "I'm sorry to say I have."

"Wha? What do you mean you're sorry to say you have ya crazy old woman?! Where our-" Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Please, continue," Sasuke gave her an apologetic look.

"She was taken."

"Taken?!" This time Sasuke joined Naruto in yelling.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. A local gang of poachers took her this morning. I'm a fisherman's wife so I was up early to make my husband breakfast. They knocked her over the head and drug her off."

"Did you see where they went?" Sasuke was anxious.

"They took her to the West. Their hide out is by the Narumi Mountain base, just five or six miles from here."

"Thanks old Lady!" Naruto yelled and the boys took off to find their team. Kakashi and Sakura were on the other side of town by the time Sasuke and Naruto caught them and explained.

"This is bad. We may need to wait for back up," Kakashi murmured in thought.

"I'm not waiting for someone else to come save Phin-nee when she's in trouble!" Naruto yelled. "And I'm damn sure Teme-Teme? Where'd he go?" Naruto wondered as they all looked around.

"He's probably gone after Seraphin," Sakura concluded.

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Well, we'd better go after them. No telling what they'll get into." Half of Team Seven took to the top of the village to go after their estranged friends. This mission was no longer a simple C-Rank.

Sasuke was waiting for them just outside the compound where Fox-Phin was being held. He'd had to watch as they beat her down and drug her into the place. His blood was still boiling when Kakashi pulled him back into deeper cover.

"With this many people we need to wait for cover of darkness Sasuke." The Uchiha seethed but had to agree with him. They settled down to wait. For Sasuke, night couldn't come soon enough.

Fox-Phin glared at the men who threw her into a cage. She growled and raged and acted like the animal inside of her. She almost broke out too, but they shocked her with some frayed wires. Her body collapsed to the ground, and dazed, she stayed there for hours.

Fox-Phin only stirred when she heard the guards change. She looked over herself for damage and found not only a couple of severe burns from the electric shock, but her extra appendages had changed into a gray wolf's attributes. Seraphin's face hardened when she realized she was also back to normal size.

Petfect, she thought. Now I can take them all out. An explosion rocked the place and Seraphin felt the chakra signatures of her team come in. She bent the bars and slipped out, but wasn't fast enough to avoid a blow to the back when her shirt got caught. It tore and she was smacked into the wall. The beefy, body-builder guards ran over and stomped on her ribs and head. They smacked her to the other side of the room and only stopped whens she hit a wall.

She stood and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You know what?" she sneered. "You just pissed me off." Seraphin pulled several hand signs and her Kasuri-gamas appeared in her hands.

She came at her enemy in a blur. Instantly she materialized behind him and slammed her fist into his neck. Before he fully keeled forward she came in front of him and sent a solid kick to his chin. Jena's fist clenched and landed on the top of his head, fully breaking his neck and leaving him to die slowly. She turned her enraged eyes to his comrades. Jena sped to the closest and stuck her hand through his heart. She pulled out the still pumping organ and crushed it as his body slid to the ground. Her demonic orbs locked onto the three still stunned victims in front of her. They tried to run as she shifted her weight towards them and gave out an eardrum shattering howl. Her steps weren't heard as she slashed their neck. Blood sprayed all over her body as she landed back on the ground from her lunge.

Covered in blood, standing in the middle of a massacre, with life flow still dripping from her scythes was how the rest of Team Seven found her seconds later.

"Seraphin, are you injured?" Kakashi cautiously asked.

"I'm fine." was her devoid answer. "Time to leave."

Seraphin walked passed the three genin. Their shocked faces followed her as she left. Her footsteps left a red trail back to the carnage while her swishing tail left splatters on the walls.

She cut down any man that got in the way of her leaving that wretched place of blood and slaughter. She could smell the dead animals and hear the pained cries of other being killed. She ran to the left just before the exit to where the smell of blood was the strongest.

"Seraphin the exit's this way!" Sakura called only to be ignored.

"C'mon!" Naruto yelled and led the way. They skidded to a stop at a stock still Seraphin's back. "Phin-nee?" Naruto looked over her shoulder and looked at the wasted bodies of skinned animals and many more abused ones in cages. Men were bashing their heads to kill them for the taxidermist. He looked at Jena's expression to see tears running down her devastated face.

"I suggest you leave if you can't handle slaughter," her voice was malicious as Naruto watched her face scrunch in fury. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists while her brother watched her teeth grit against themselves. Elongated canines pricked her lip. Her eyes shot open and a howl so loud ripped from her throat the compound shook. Naruto saw the men below cover their ears in pain and look up to her with stunned expressions. Her howl stopped and she sent death into the spines of all the men with her red eyes.

Seraphin hopped over the railing and snarled like a wolf as she chased down and killed every man there. She cornered the taxidermist, and watched in disgust as the man wet his pants.

"Did you get some enjoyment out of killing these animals?" her voice was deceptively calm. The man just whimpered for mercy. Seraphin sneered and cut off his head. She gave no acknowledgment to her team watching her on the ledge. She set all of the animals free and ran out of the collapsing hideout with animals of all kinds running behind her. She scooped up a couple cubs and the others helped with the young ones when she ran past them.

All escaped the mouth of the slaughter house just before it ceased to be. Seraphin looked around at all the animals and set the cubs and pups with the correct families. All of them rubbed on her and ran out into the forest.

"I told you animals were being slaughtered for nothing more than sport," Seraphin muttered and walked back to the water front. People gave her shocked looks as she passed, but they might as well have been air for all the attention she paid them. She felt disgusted with the coagulating blood on her skin, it was getting itchy, and dove into the water. She scrubbed at herself furiously and came back up when she was satisfied. She looked like a wet dog when her team looked at her.

"Are you hurt Seraphin?" Sakura asked.

"Not badly, just a scratch," she answered and they all went back to the hotel. Kakashi decided to let them stay another night to rest. The team acted normal around Seraphin, and for that she was thankful, but she still felt the distance between them and her. No matter how she tried, she couldn't get the scent of salt, and rusty iron out of her nose or off her hands. Her team slept soundly while she starred out the window at the stars. Her ears flicked against her pillow when Sasuke turned her over.

"Let me see your wounds," he ordered.

"They're fine," she answered. They spoke in hushed voices so they wouldn't wake the others. He pressed his hand down on one of her burns and no pain showed on her face, but Sasuke felt the infinitesimal stiffening of her muscles.

"Liar," he pushed her up and took care of her wounds. There was nothing he could do about most of the bruising but he wrapped her abused ribs and burns. Sasuke shoved her back on the bed and caged her with his body on top of hers. "I'm glad you're not a child anymore."

"Why?"

"Cause now I can do this," he lightly pressed his lips to hers and pulled back to look at her sorrowful face. "Hey, don't let it get to you."

"Those animals were innocent," her eyes stung with tears. She'd never ever been able to handle animal cruelty.

"You saved a lot of them. You'll need to be content with that," Sasuke stroked her hair back and distracted her with his mouth. His tongue lightly played with hers and he stole a mewl from her throat. He pulled back when her lips were swollen with his kisses and rolled to her side. She curled into him and let herself relax into his warmth. Sasuke stroked her hair until she fell asleep. She was morose the whole way back to the village, but Sasuke stayed with her and Kakashi noticed it seemed to help.

Seraphin slept by him every night back, but otherwise acted normally, if a bit quieter. Which was practically silent since she was a woman of few words anyway. The night before the return home, Seraphin was back to normal. Imari met them at the gate.

"Nee-chan," Seraphin said in a sickly sweet voice that sent everyone on guard. "You are _so dead_!" Seraphin yelled and took off after her sister. They ran all over the village. Sakura looked at Kakashi when he snickered.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"I got pictures," he chuckled and showed his team the pics of each phase Phin went through. A lot of them were very cute and embarrassing.

"How did you get these?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke twitched when he saw several were of him and the Bunny, then Fox, then Wolf girl snuggled up in sleep.

"That my dear little Genin, is a Jounin secret," he laughed manically and poofed away.

"Phin-nee will be so pissed when she finds those pictures," Naruto muttered and smacked his forehead.

"I'm not gonna tell her," Sakura concluded.

"Me either," Sasuke agreed.

"Don't look at me," Naruto concurred and the team walked to their respective homes, hearing the shouts and chaos of the Hollow Sister's fight all the way.

Seraphin chased Imari for three days with the only change being that Sasuke joined in from time to time to taunt Imari and her malicious little sister.

He became more playful with his 'Girlfriend', much to the fan-girl population's dismay. Naruto broke up laughing when Sasuke managed to make Phin go on a date with him.

Her little brother got a Kunai in the ass for that.

Jena never did find out about the pictures.


	12. Fallen Petal 11

**_Fallen Petal 11_**

**_Unnatural Disturbances and the Demon's Light_**

**_Please Child_**

Their next big mission had led them into an old outpost town a month later. It mostly had livestock and horses, and even reminded Jena a little bit of her home state. In order to get across the canyon they had to take a couple of horses. An older man met them at the front of a horse rental shop.

"You Team 7?" his gruff smokers voice came out.

"That would be us," Kakashi slightly bowed, "Would you happen to be Serack?"

"The one and only. I have some fine horses for you out in the back."

He led the team out past the building to a coral that had several saddled horses. Jena looked over each form of the horses and scowled. The poor nags were being neglected. Sakura squealed.

"Look at the pretty ponies," her high pitched voice rang in Phin's ears unpleasently.

"Pretty ponies?" Jena's voice held malice and disgust. "Are you blind? What game are you playing old man?"

"What are you talking about brat? These horses are the finest-

"Finest? Compared to what? Dog food? They're half starved and have flys, fleas, and ticks all over them. Three of them are suffering from colic and the others have a very bad case of malnutrition and dehydration. Their hooves are cracked, most likely infected, and they suffer from rain rot! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The old man stuttered and sputtered over his words.

"What would a ninja brat like you know about horses?"

"Obviously more than you do! You're neglecting these animals Serack-san. If they aren't taken care of properly, I'll kill you myself," with her last promise she stalked away with her eyes blazing. The rest of the group walked dumbfounded behind her.

"What was that all about Phin-nee?" Naruto's normally hyper-active demeaner was timid.

"I won't stand for anyone treating an animal like it doesn't feel pain. That man probably runs them into the ground then disposes of them." She turned back on her team and glared. "Animals aren't disposable, and if you can't take care of it properly you shouldn't take one on!" she spun back and stalked forward.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke's skepticism came out.

"Even you should have smelled the blood moron."

"Do you even know a thing about horses?" he was pushing it. Fuck it, he had gone to far. Seraphin whirled around and got into his face.

"You want me to prove how much I know? Huh?" He didn't back down. Naruto and Sakura watched, fuming for different reasons. Kakashi watched just to make sure Seraphin didn't kill Sasuke. The boy really shouldn't have pushed Seraphin after what had happened the last time she'd seen animals being abused.

"If you can," Sasuke smirked. She pushed him back a step.

"Prepare to be amazed then," she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up," her slate optics shot open a second later. Phin walked off in an unknown direction. The rest of the team seemed to know by now to just follow.

Her tracks led them to the other side of town where a reasonable rental stable stood. There were thirty or more corals; all filled with happy horses. There was one in the back though; an all black stallion that reared and bucked. Stable hands were surrounding the horse with ropes and whips. Seraphin stormed passed the outside spectators and jumped into the coral. Men started yelling at her to leave and get out, but she just grabbed the back of the men trying to tame the horse and threw them over the fence.

The black stallion stood with ropes hanging off of him. His head was held proudly while his whithers came to her nose. The horse and the human stood there watching the other. Men screamed for her to get out of there while Kakashi tried to calm them. The rest of Team 7 watched the girl. Naruto with wide eyes, Sakura was switching from Sasuke to Seraphin to Kakashi, and Sasuke was riveted to his mauve haired teammate.

Seraphin reached out slowly and grabbed the ends of the ropes. She smoothly lifted the ropes off the beasts neck. He didn't move and seemed to be considering the girl beside him. Everyone became quiet. She tossed one rope over her shoulder and the other was kept in her hand. Without warning her hand shot the rope out to the horses flank; he took off in a the desired direction around the ring at a trot. She flicked the rope again and he picked up to a canter. The horse began bucking and she switched hands to place herself in front of him and send him the other way. Seraphin performed this task every time he bucked.

Eventually he began to lick his mouth. She threw a rope over his neck and brought him to a stop. Seraphin squared her shoulders to him. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then the sound of hooves hitting the ground sounded behind her. She felt the horse rub his nose againest her shoulder. She slowly turned and raised her hand to the horses neck. He jerked and shied away. Seraphin sighed and grabbed the other rope.

Instead of swinging it around his head like they thought, she landed it on his nose. When the horse came close to her again she grabbed his mane and swung herself onto his back. The stallion reared and bucked; trying to dislodge his impromptue rider. She looped the rope around her hand and pulled back. He stopped his wild movement and backed up before shooting forward again. She brought his head around in a circle forcing him to turn. She went through these steps several more times before he began to listen to every command she gave. With the slightest of touches he moved. She finally brought him to a stop in the center of the ring and dismounted.

Seraphin patted the horses neck as he nuzzled her shoulder. He followed her when she walked to the fence. Jena removed the ropes and dropped them onto the railing near her team. Jena opened the gate to the coral as the stallion followed her every move.

Her eyes drifted to Sasuke who stood with his mouth on the floor. Giving a smirk she walked out of the area with the horse behind her. She knew that it would have been better to preform the Join Up Technique more with him before she mounted his back, but the Stable Hands had looked like they had repeated trouble from this horse. She knew exactly where the beautiful animal would have ended up then; the slaughter house.

Things were bad enough for animals in her home, but things would be even worse here because people didn't instill the same emotions equstrians of her home did. They were tools as much as she hated to admit it.

The owner of the rental stable came up to her and the stallion standing behind her. The horse still stood with his muzzle on her shoulder. "That was some fine riding little lady. What was that techinique you used?" He was a short portly man, but his face showed with a mirth that reminded her of her old Irish Stable owning boss. Seraphin took an instant likeing to this man.

"The first one was a Join Up Technique and the second was standard breaking. I don't like the second but it was nessecary. If you work with a horse and train them in a horse way by following their cues then it may take longer but you have a friend for life." She patted the animals forehead as he nickered back to her. The owner went to pat the Stallions nose but he raised his head and pinned his ears to his head. His hooves pounded the ground but he settled with a few calm words from the girl beside him.

"It appears that he only likes you; tempermental beast," he chuckled. "Hows about you take a job here?" This man had no idea how much she would have loved to drop everything she was doing and just stay here with the horses, but Seraphin had a world to save.

"I'd love to, but I have a job I gotta do. Besides, he's not tempermental. See, he has a calm head that says he has spirit and is willing to learn, but he's prideful. This horse doesn't have a mean bone in his body," she frowned thinking of the horses before. "That doesn't mean you can't turn them mean though."

"You went to Seracks didn't you?"

"Yeah. Threatened to kill him too," she gave a small smile when the man gave out a guffawing laugh and slapped his knee.

"I'll bet he takes it to heart. Poor things. I'd have taken them in myself but I just don't have the money," his eyes took a sad turn.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do something about it as soon as this mission is over."

"Ah, so you're a ninja are you?" she nodded and rubbed her hands in a T touch motion along the equine's neck. "I see. Y'know, no one here can really handle this boy and he seems to have taken a liking to you. How about this, I'll give him to you if you take care of that rat Serack." Jena's eyes gave out a sparkle they had lost for a long time. Much to long.

"I would be honored," her voice held sweet sincerity.

"By the way, I'm Jobe," he bowed to her and she replied in the same way with her name. "I won't be forgetten a name like that any time soon. I hope you have all the best." He gave another bow and walked off, but turned back just before the stable door. "Before I forget, what are you going to call him?"

Seraphin looked into the blazing warm eyes of the horse, no, her horse and gave a genuine, full hearted smile. "Demon's Light."

Jobe nodded and gave her a lagre grin that threatened to split his weathered and wind scored face. "I think that name suits him just fine. Send your Sensei in and I'll get the others set up with a couple of fine trail horses. I assume you mean to cross the canyon?"

"Yeah. Kakashi, he's my father, and the others have no ecperience with horses so I think they'll need to have some sound and gentle horses."

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't call them spook proof like most."

Seraphin gave him another smile. "No horse is spook proof. They still have latent instincts from their wild days, and you can't change something hard wired into a horse's brain."

He laughed again. "Yup. I'm thinkin' you'll take great care of that boyo." Jobe walked into his office and Kakashi came up to her just as she swung onto Demon's back.

"You know there is no way I'm helping you take care of him, right?"

"I wouldn't ask you to Kakashi. Jobe says he'll set you guys up with some trail horses." Kakashi nodded and Phin whirled her mount back to her team. The stable hands gave her some compliments that Seraphin took in stride. Some made passes at her but Sasuke stepped in.

"Sorry guys, but she's taken," Sasuke growled and put a proprietary hand around Seraphin's calf. Demon watched in amusement like his mistress. A couple of the men aww'd and gave him some smart ass inuendos and congrats on snagging a girl like Jena.

"You got a sister?" one called and the others laughed.

Phin smirked. "Sorry boys, but my sister is off limits." More awws but a whole bunch of laughing. Seraphin walked her horse back to the office with her team beside her when she saw Kakashi come out. The men gave her fond farewells and told her to come back sometime. "So, you believe me now?" she gave a haughty look to Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. I will never doubt your prowess ever again oh Great Animal Goddess," he mocked her. She snickered and gave him a gentle boot in the side. He chuckled and pushed her foot away.

"You'd better not Teme," Naruto joked. "She might sick her horse on you." He and Sakura laughed, even if the pinkette was fuming. She still had a major crush on Sasuke.

Kakashi came over and informed them that the horses the rest of the team would be taking were waiting for them. Kakashi ended up on a bay mare with a blaze. Sakura was on a dappled grey mare that didn't seem to want to move faster than a walk. Sasuke rode a buckskin gelding that wouldn't move at all, and Naruto was on a paint pony with a gentle, almost motherly, disposition. Seraphin sighed and whirled her horse to Jobe.

"Normally I'd send a guide with you, but I think Phinnie here can take care of you." Jobe unconciously used the nickname Hinata did. "She's obviously got some trail experience."

Seraphin nodded. "I have a lot of experience actually. I'll take the pack horse behind me," she ordered the others. "Kakashi, I want you in the back. Naruto behind me, then Sakura and Sasuke. Don't try to give your horses any directions unless they try to stop for a snack. Let them pick how they want to go down the trail since they know their footing better than you."

"But how will we make them go Phin-nee?" Naruto asked an intelligent question for once.

"They'll follow me since I'm going to be leading. Horses are herd animals and follow the one in front usually. That's going to be me since I'm the only one with any equine know-how. Also, I'm riding the only stallion. As soon as I move out I want you to give them a gentle nudge with your heels to give them a signal to move, but besides that just enjoy the ride. If you have to, pull back on the reins to make them stop but immediatly let go of the pressure when they obey. Pulling back too long will cause them to back up."

"Do you need a saddle Phinnie?" Jobe asked.

"Naw. A bridle will do me." Jobe nodded and went off to get her one. "Now, when you go down hill, make sure you lean back so you don't unbalence your horse. Then when you go uphill lean forward. If your horse wants to speed up or slow down on an incline, let it. They won't take off on you while I'm leading. There's only two rules on this mission. You take proper care of your animal while we're on the trail, and when it comes to all things horses and this trail, you listen to me. Try to have a little fun while we're out there since this isn't something we'll get to do regularily. If you feel like you're going to fall off, hold onto your saddle horn and give a shout. Use your chakra if you feel it's necessary. Are we all clear?" her team nodded and Jobe came back with an expensive looking white bridle.

"This is the only one that'll fit him. It has the snaffle he likes on it."

"Thank you Jobe."

"No problem Phinnie. You just take care of your team and the horses. The outpost on the other side will take the horses in when you reach it. They're a part of our business and will hold the horses until you get back and cross again."

"All right." Seraphin took the lead of the pack horse in hand and clucked her tongue to set her horse moving. He went forward at a steady walk and the others followed behind her. Demon carefully picked his way down the first part of the slope, and Phin looked back periodically to see her Team do exactly what she'd told them. The ground leveled out about fifteen minutes down and Demon perked his ears toward any little noise.

Seraphin was on higher alert then usual. She was dead set on protecting the horses as well as her team, and protecting a twelve hundred pound animal wasn't easy. She really wished she had a gun right about now, but these horses had never heard gun shots and would probably spook. Seraphin could hear an animal following them, and it didn't sound like a deer. She looked to the sky, where the sun was falling rapidly. It would be dark soon and Phin looked around for a place to camp.

A large flat on the canyon trail spread out in a good fifteen foot radius from the rock wall. They would camp there.

She was still hearing the cat.

She pulled Demon to a stop and looked back at her team and their horses. "Dismount and lead your horses. Make sure to hold on to the reins until you have a secure spot to tie them," Phin vaulted off Demon and sent overly-large senbon needles into the ground. They had loops on the ends. She tested them, found them secure, and tied a rope between them. Seraphin showed her team how to tether their horses to it in the correct way, but still had to help Naruto.

She helped them with their saddles and blanket, then told them how to take proper care of their tack and rub down their horses. Phin took care of the pack horse and Demon. The animals were fed before they settled

down to their own meals with the fire Kakashi had taken care of. He'd had some experience with horses it seemed, so he'd finished quickly. Seraphin was a little irritated since she'd had to show them even the proper way to walk behind a horse.

She'd finished last, and finally settled down to eat after she'd checked over all of the horses for sprains or wounds. Horses were huge animals on spindly little legs, and a sprain on a trail like this could be deadly. She couldn't hear the cat anymore, but that could just mean the animal had settled down for the night. Seraphin couldn't alert the Genin to the cat, they were liable to jump and react to any sound, but she did warn Kakashi.

She took the first shift and pretended to sleep through Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's, but let herself sleep when Kakashi took the last watch. Dawn rose over the canyon and despite having less sleep than anyone, she was up before the Genin.

The cat hadn't attacked that night, but he was still around. Seraphin let the beauty of the rocks sink into her system before waking the Genin to take care of their horses. Sakura seemed to be the most enthused about taking care of the horses, and treated their care like a delight and not a chore. It endeared her to Sakura a little. The boys, however, drug their feet slightly. The pinkette even wanted to be shown how to check for sprains and Seraphin happily obliged. The girl was exstatic when Phin showed her how to treat them and take care of any other problems that could occur on the trail. Sakura soaked up the knowlege like a sponge.

After the horses were fed, Seraphin had breakfest ready for the team. When the fire was put out and their trash properly taken care of, she helped the team saddle their horses. Phin just vaulted onto Demon and led them all out. She could hear the cat following.

The trail was pretty mild through most of the day, and they only had one instance of Naruto falling off. His horse was well trained since the animal immediatly stopped and snuffled his face but didn't move him. The best horses were trained to 'Wake the Cowboy' if they fell, but not jostle them in case of a serious back or head injury. Naruto looked a little embaressed, but got back on his horse just fine after stroking his horse in reward like Phin told him to.

The trail leveled out for several miles, and the horses ear pricked to the sound of more coming. Phin noticed it too, and stopped.

"What's going on Phin-nee?" Naruto asked. The others were giving her curious looks.

"Do you trust me?" she asked instead.

"What?" Sakura was alarmed when Phin turned back to them with a rock hard look on her face.

"I said, do you trust me?"

"Always," surprisingly Sasuke was the one who answered.

"You know how to anchor yourselves to walls, I want you to do it now to your saddles. Someone is coming, and I don't know if they're friendly."

"But I don't hear any-" his face slinched when the sound of hoof beats finally reached his ears. "I hear them."

"Hold onto your saddle horns. I might need to make us bolt, and that can be a bit jarring." Four riders came around the bend, and pulled their mounts to an abrupt stop with the horse's hocks almost touching the ground. Sliding was okay in carefully controled events, or an emergency, but those rider's had had plenty of room to slow and then stop. "Sakura, come take the pack horse's lead, then get back into your spot." Sakura walked her horse forward and walked it back like a pro. Seraphin was a little proud of her. "Hello," she called to the other riders.

"Hello, would you be the Team Seven riding group?"

"We are," her eyes narrowed slightly. "May I ask who you are?" They all looked gruff, but the speaker had a certain dirtiness about him.

"Now you see here little lady, mercenaries don't give out their names, but you can call us Bakufu," the other's laughed while the man smiled a slimey grin.

"We won't fight you," Seraphin called, and held up a hand to quell the cries behind her. "But may I ask who sent you?"

"You'll be dead in a few minutes, so I don't see why not. Serack was a bit concerned when you threatened him girly, so he sent us out to take care of you." He spit on the ground and didn't notice Phin's eyes ice over. "Now I'll be taking your mounts," he began walking over alone.

"Bring your horses close to mine," she whispered to the team. They clustered around Demon and held. "Come on, come on, take the bait you stupid cat," she muttered and felt her team give her shocked looks. Seraphin heard the rustle of soft paws and tensed. Demon seemed to do the same, taking her cue.

The cougar leapt out with a scream and took down the leading mercenary. The other men's horses spooked and threw all of them off to turn tail and run. The cougar was happily snaking on the human as his horse screamed and ran after the other horses. Their group shuffled, but didn't run.

"Oh no! They're heading toward the cliff!" one man shouted and Phin's eyes widened.

"Hold your horses back!" she yelled at the team and took off at a dead run. The couger didn't even look at her.

"Raph!" she heard Sasuke yell, but her only concern was the horses. She set Demon off faster and caught up to the stampeding animals soon enough, but they were heading right toward the cliff! Phin gritted her teeth and ran chakra through Demon's legs. Her horse ran faster than the others and got around the side of them. Phin was able to head them off and turn the herd back to safe route. The horses were still panicked though, and Phin had to let them run until they calmed.

Demon lead them down the trail and to the bottom of the canyon, where they finally slowed. She was panting in time with her horse and leaned on his neck in relief. Team Seven caught up with her about an hour later with a report, but Sasuke wasn't with them. Sakura looked worried.

"We took care of the mercenaries," Kakashi said. "It seems like you took care of the horses okay," Phin already had them tethered with their saddles off and giving them a rub down. All were happily munching food she'd found in each of the horse's saddle bags. The mercs had obviously packed correctly for the journey.

"Where's Sasuke?" Seraphin barked.

Kakashi sighed. "He ran after you, and now we don't know where he is. We think he took off on another trail, trying to find you, but we weren't able to go look. We have no experience," his eye seemed remorseful.

Demon ignored his grain and nudged her shoulder. Phin rubbed his nose and looked into his eyes. She sighed and took a larger saddle to put on his back and began packing.

"Where are you going Phin?" Sakura looked hopeful.

"I'm going after him. Sasuke has no supplies for him or his mount, and he has no idea what to do out here," she mounted Demon and turned back toward the trail. "If I'm not back in two days, go on to the outpost and tell them what's happened.."

"We'll come with you," Sakura started forward, but a look from Phin stopped her.

"No Sakura. I need you here to help the other's take care of all the horses. Check for sprains like I showed you and help Naruto with his mount. I'll be back soon," she kicked Demon into a light trot and headed back up the trail. She followed the trail of hoof prints and was able to discern tracks by the different shoes worn. Demon didn't wear any, and he really didn't need them all that much, but it was better to have them on a wrough trail.

The eight bar shoes were the ones her team was wearing, and one set turned off onto a small trail that was almost hidden. Judging by the tracks, the horse had been scared by something and bolted. Phin looked closer around and saw something really didn't want to see. The cougar was following Sasuke.

Phin felt dread pool in her stomach and pushed Demon into a canter. The path was a bit damp, and Sasuke's trail was visible. She slowed back down when a flash of blue caught her eye and Phin dismounted to find a piece of Sasuke's shirt caught on a branch. A slight bloodstain marred the cloth. Phin stuck the piece in her pocket and tried not to let her imagination run with her.

Demon took off at a full gallop down the trail. Phin was evermore thankfull that the horse seemed to know exactly what was going on. He blazed up rocks and down, while Phin couldn't believe that Sasuke had ran this far without reining in his horse. There must be something wrong with him.

Phin rode until just about nightfall when she finally spotted the buckskin gelding. Sasuke was leaning over it's neck. Phin stopped Demon and ran to his side. The gelding had a bad gash on his foreleg, but he would be fine for the time being. Sasuke had blood darkening his hair and shoulder.

Phin checked for internal injuries and found none, but he had a skull fracture. She healed all of the damage there, but had to give all of her concentration to it since head injuries were tricky. The gash on his arm was deep, but Phin wouldn't be able to take care of it with her chakra right at the moment. She cleaned and disinfected the wound, then bandaged it so she could lift him off his horse. She let him lean on a rock and turned back to the trembling horse.

The poor thing backed away slightly, but calmed when Phin spoke to it. She gently washed the wound with warm water and was happy to find that the gash wasn't that deep. Phin disinfected the area and healed it until nothing but a scar remained.

She checked over for any other irregularities and was happy to find that only a small sprain was sustained. Phin just used her chakra to fix that quickly since she needed to get a fire going. She was loosing light fast. Seraphin fed the horses and settled Sasuke in a blanket as comfortable as she could make him. The fire was going and she had food ready by the time Sasuke stirred. He groaned and clutched his head.

"Easy Suke. You took a hard knock to the head."

"Raph?" he blinked blearily at her and sat up. Seraphin was instantly by his side, supporting him. "What happened?"

"I think the cougar spooked your horse, but I have no idea how you got a concussion," she wasn't going to tell him how bad his injury actually was. "Do you have any blurry or double vision? Neausea? Dizziness?"

"No, none, just a raging head ache," he rubbed his temples. Phin placed her hands on either side of his head and let her chakra sooth him. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh when the pain disappeared. "Thanks."

"No prob. You hungrey?" she took the rice and fish off the fire.

"Starving," he happily dug in when she handed him his share. "How's the horse?"

"He's fine. You were still on his back when I found you," she was still checking for any signs of pain from him. "We'll go back tomorrow morning and rejoin the others at the base of the canyon. You'll be riding with me Suke."

"What? Why?" he'd already finished his food and Phin put more rice on his plate from hers. She really didn't eat that much any way.

"We need to move fast and get out of here. The cougar is still around."

"I can ride my own horse," he said in between mouthfuls. Sasuke finished that food in record time as well, but they couldn't spare anymore.

"At a full blown gallop and keep up with Demon?" she raised a brow. "Your horse had a sprain Suke. He needs to keep any extra weight off of it until I can be sure he's fine."

"Fine," Sasuke grumbled and laid down, then turned his back to her. Seraphin rolled her eyes to high heaven and yanked him onto his back. Sasuke's eye's widened when she sat on his stomach and held him down by his shoulders.

"It's not a slight that I want to keep you safe Suke. You're a top knotch ninja, but you aren't an equistrian," her eyes were softer than normal.

"Fine," he said again, but this time without the surly attitude. Phin leaned down and nuzzled his neck. Sasuke sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms over her back. "You really came all this way to find me?"

"Yup, the other's wanted to come, but like I said," she leaned back and looked him in the eyes. Sasuke's hand stayed on her waist. "I needed to move fast."

He smirked. "I'll bet the Dobe is going crazy."

She smirked back. "Probably driving Kakashi and Pinky nuts with talk of you ruining my innocence."

"And getting knocked to the ground with one of Sakura's punches," they snickered. She laid to his side and he cradled her in the crook of his shoulder. The stars were beautiful and just visible through a small clearing.

"You know, the only family I ever had was Imari and my Dad."

"Kakashi?"

"No," she sobered. "My real Dad. He was always strong and tried to protect me as best as he could. He had horrible taste in women though."

"Your mother."

"Yeah. I never understood why she hated me so much, and then I came here and left all of that behind. I finally figured out that she didn't hate me, she actually loved me a lot, but there was something wrong in her that she took out on me. I don't think she ever really knew that I'd been hurt by a man, or maybe she just didn't want to see. But my Dad and Imari were always there for me. Whenever I got hurt, I could count on Imari to keep my secret and help me tend my wounds, and my Dad would always hug me tightly if I needed it."

"He sounds like a good father," Sasuke murmured and held her tighter.

"The best. When I was little, he used to pick me up an throw me in the air. He'd always catch me though. I was very little and didn't understand that the butterflys in my stomach were a good thing when he did that. I had trouble recognizing my emotions even then and asked him to stop one day. He never did it again, and I really regret that. I wish I knew what he was doing now."

"I thought he'd died."

Phin shook her head slightly. "No, my sister and I were brought here againest our will. We don't know exactly how we showed up in your village. One minute we were in Imari's room, talking, after my mom threw me out a window, and the next we were waking up in training field seven. Kakashi showed up and brought us to the Hokage. He seemed to see something in us that we didn't and allowed us to train and become apart of the village."

"You mean you had no training whatsoever when you came here?"

"None. Where we came from, shinobi were things of fairytales and stories. We'd never witnessed anything that seems so normal to you."

"Now that seems like a fairytale," he chuckled.

"It does to me now as well."

They laid in silence for awhile, but Sasuke finally spoke. "Do you miss your mom?"

"Yeah, more than I expected. When I was young, she used to lay me in between her legs and I'd lay my head on her thigh. She'd stroke my hair until I fell asleep. Whenever I was sick, she'd take care of me, and even when I got sick after she started hitting me, my mom would come back into that woman's eyes and she'd take care of me like she used to. I have a family here now, but I still miss the other part. Did you know I have a half-sister?"

"No," he stroked her hair. Sasuke wanted to give some comfort to the obviously hurting girl.

"She _really_ hated me. My sister, Casey, she always thought that my Dad was playing favorites since I'm his blood, but he was just trying to balence out our mother. Mom would protect Casey more because she thought the same way Case did. My Dad tried to make up for the slights that my mother gave me and it turned nasty. Casey and I were always at odds. We couldn't stand to be in the same room as the other and it caused a lot of major fights."

"You still loved her."

"I did. She was my sister and I could bury that all I wanted to, but the love was still there. There were times when we were almost friends, and I latched onto those times as much as I could. I like my sister, even if she doesn't like me. You know I broke her arm?"

"Why would you do that?"

"It was kind of an accident. Casey had a snow day from school and our parents decided that I could stay home too. We were sledding off a large cart that had been tilted into a slant," that was the only way she could say they were sledding off the front of a truck. "I pushed her to make her go faster, and she landed wrong. Casey held in her pain until she got to the house and my mother put ice on it. My Dad came home from work and Casey was taken to the hospital. My sister said it was my fault, but she was joking around. Our bond seemed to get tighter after that. Casey definitly got me back though."

"How'd she do that? Take a shovel to your hard head?" he snickered. Phin made an amused noise in her throat.

"No, we were trying to amuse ourselves one day and throwing a wooden chair leg into a tree then trying to catch it. It came down and smacked me full on the mouth."

"That must have hurt."

"It did. My lip was split and swollen, and I talked with a lisp for a week. Everyone at school made so much fun of me, but it didn't matter all that much. Then bad things started to happen between our parents." She paused and wondered if she should go on. Sasuke was still stroking her hair.

"Go on," he prompted gently.

"My parents were fighting. One day my mother told me and Casey that she and Dad were getting divorced. I started balling, becuase I thought that no matter how much Mom hit me or Casey and I fought, we would always be a family. That wasn't the case, but I'm guessing that our parents saw how hard just saying that was on us and they stayed together. Our mother left several times before our parents finally split. My mother was sick, badly, and so was my father, but less seriously. One day, my mom hid me and sent my father away. Casey left with him. I didn't understand then, but what she'd done was basically kidnapping and she knew I'd have gone with my Father."

"Where'd they go?"

"They went to a little house a town away, and way to far to walk. There was a lot of fighting in the court room and a therapist was sent in to evaluate us all. My Mom told me that seeing my Dad was a privilege and I snapped. I said I was going to go out and feed the dog when the therapist left. My sister was with us that day."

"Let me guess, you ran away."

"Yup, I hopped the back fence and ran away. I was gone for two hours before they realized I'd left. They caught me in the other town and my Dad came to get me and Casey. I was happier with him. Then my mom damaged me so bad we both had to go to the hospital. She was sick and I was injured." Phin let her mind go over the day that her mother had ran her over. "Mom tried to blame it on me."

Sasuke couldn't take anymore of her being sad and tilted her face to his. He crushed his lips to hers and probed her mouth with his tongue. Sasuke heard a sound in her throat when she leaned into him for more. Phin was locked into his arms when they pulled back for air.

"I don't want you sad," he murmured into her hair. "You shouldn't be sad."

"I know, but I am," she whispered.

"Then I'll hold you until the sadness goes away," Sasuke said vehemently, not knowing that it already had, and a slight smile lifted the corners of her mouth. Seraphin snuggled in.

"What about your family Suke?"

"Itachi was always so talented," Sasuke said after a brief hesitation. "My father praised him at every turn and I always pestered him to train me. My mother was the most gentle person you could have ever met, and made me feel better whenever I was sad. She was an amazing cook too. I tried and tried to get to my brother's level, but I always seemed to fail. Itachi always tried to encourage me, and I tried harder, but it wasn't enough. Then one day a girl showed up in the Uchiha Compound." Phin froze.

"A girl?"

"Yeah, she had blond hair and blue eyes, so obviously you wouldn't think she was an Uchiha, but when Itachi and I went up to her, she had the Sharingan. Her name was Sera and she stayed with me after the massacre. Shortly before you came, she left, said she needed to go take care of something she'd left alone for too long."

"You miss her," Phin was trying to act as normally as possible.

"Yeah. She was an important person to me and made sure I was never alone." Sasuke trailed off at the end and Phin heard his breathing even out.

What is going on? she thought.

They woke early and made the horses ready for travel. Sasuke jumped up behind Phin and held on tight to her waist as Demon ran back to the others. The buckskin gelding was running behind them at a seemingly easier pace with no one on his back. They made great time without Phin having to stop to track and check her surroundings. They let the horses rest and drink for an hour at a stream while they ate they the breakfest they'd forgone earlier.

They made it to the bottom of the canyon just after nightfall, and the Team was overjoyed to see them. Sasuke and Phin took care of their horses and Sakura talked to Phin about the riding she'd done while she was going after Sasuke. Phin was proud of the girl and told her as much. They settled down to a quiet evening and relaxed.

But Phin could still hear the cat.

Soft steps woke Phin early in the morning. She instantly was on guard and had a kunai in her hand. Steely grey eyes looked over every detail on the canyon. A bit of rock shifted down the canyon wall, and Phin whirled just in time to see the cat leaping on her, claws out. The beast's screams woke the rest of the team, and they were horrifed with see Phin barely holding off a cat twice her size. She threw the cat off of her and stared it down.

The horses were making a huge racket and the cat charged them.

"No!" Phin yelled and tackled the cat. She regained her feet quickly and took off running down the canyon base. She could hear the cat coming after her and increased her speed. Phin didn't want to go too fast though, since she wanted the cat to follow. Her path ended in a dead end, and she was forced to turn and face the cat. The animal didn't even slow as it leapt at her. Phin jumped and flipped over it. The cougar smashed it's face into the wall. Phin looked back when she landed at the dazed animal.

"Tch, stupid cat," the cougar shook it's head and growled at her. Phin ran to the wall and began hopping up the side. The cat was following.

"Seraphin!" Kakashi yelled when the team reached the end.

"Get out of here and take care of the horses! That's an order Kakashi!" she yelled and made sure the cat kept it's interest in her. The team ran back to the mounts and Phin climbed harder. A rock slipped under her foot and she slid down a few inches. The cat hooked her calf and tried to pull her down.

Phin gritted her teeth and dug her hands into the wall. The cat kept trying to pull her into it's mouth, but as long as it had her calf, it couldn't move either. Phin sliced it's paw and freed herself. She scrambled to the top and looked back down at the Cougar. Her slice had only seemed to make it mad. She ran along the rock top but the cougar was quick and less injured. Her leg throbbed with every step. She eventually heard the cougar leap up to run right behind her.

Seraphin laid on more speed, but her trail was cut off abruptly at a fifty foot drop. She looked back just in time for the cougar to tackle her over the cliff. Serpahin cried out as the cougar dug it's claws deep into her chest and stomach, it's back paws doing even more damage to her thighs.

She looked into it's eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. This cougar's eyes were a demonic red, and held a human intelligence combined with an inhuman blood lust. This cat wasn't trying to eat her, it was trying to kill her! Seraphin found no other choice and called the chidori into her hand. She slammed it into the cat, who gave out a painful scream. She flipped over so the cat would land beneath her.

The impact with the ground jarred every bone in her body. She smacked into the cougar and they were thrown apart. Seraphin could feel several broken bones, and the damage from the cougar was very deep. She looked over and saw the cougar laying on the ground with it's back to her. Tears welled in her eyes.

The beast was barely breathing, but was still alive. Phin stumbled over to the cougar's head and saw the beast crying. It's eyes had turned to normal, and it seemed like it was in great pain. Phin slid her chakra into the cat and healed all of the damage sustained by the fall and her slice on it's paw.

Something happened and she was drug into the cougar's mind.

She could see the male cat was actually female and used to have cubs, but some human had trapped her young and had taken them farther away than the mother could track. Their cries echoed in Phin's ears. She saw the mother trying to get on with her life, but man seemed to constantly encroach on her territory.

The cougar had seen the men act threatening toward team seven and apparently she saw them as cubs. The cougar had killed the man but a shadow that only she had sensed enveloped her mind and heart from the body. Mother Cougar had tracked Sasuke, the shadow inside trying to force her to kill him, and she had put herself through great pain resisting. She'd attempted to stop herself from going after Seraphin, but the agony she'd been in was too much.

The cat's emotions flowed into Seraphin. Mother Cougar was sorry, and hadn't wanted to hurt her. Seraphin even reminded her of her young. Seraphin didn't let the tears fall as she came back into her own body and nuzzled the Mother Cougar.

'_Please child, just let me go._'

"No!" she didn't find it strange at all that she was talking to a cat. "You deserve to live after all that's happened. You deserve a chance at happiness!"

'_Cub, I am happy. I'm happy that someone will remember me and my blood. I wish to give my memory to you, so that even if I have no hope left, maybe you can find them. Will you do that young one?_'

Seraphin was sobbing without tears. "I will. I promise, but why can't we look for them together?"

'_It is time for me to go child. I have lived a long life, and I don't wish to walk this Earth anymore._' The cat seemed to smile. '_The shadow that controlled me wanted you, cub. It wasn't natural. Take care of youself cub, and if you find my blood, tell them their mother loved them._' Phin felt her own heart mimick the beating in the cougar's chest, until they stopped. Seraphin's heart started up a minute later, but Mother Cougar's did not.

"No," Phin shook her head and shook the body in front of her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! AHHHH!" she threw back her head and screamed until her voice gave out. The cry of despair echoed all over the canyon and traveled back to her ears. "Why?" she croaked, looking at the sky. "Why? Do these animals deserve this pain and suffering? Why do you keep putting them in my path? Can you not let one live for five seconds?" Seraphin raged at the gods and yelled louder to make sure she was heard. "Do I deserve to bear all this suffering?"

Phin slumped down and laid her head on Mother Cougar's pelt. She felt a tingling go down the back of her head as memories filled her mind. A different set of instincts and feelings now inhabited a part of her mind. Mother Cougar wasn't all gone, and would live in a part of her. She didn't feel up to moving, and just let her wounds bleed out.

Seraphin was basically catatonic when the team found her. Kakashi carried her back up the cliff.

"Kakashi, bury her right," Seraphin murmured. "She deserves it."

"Who Phin?"

"Mother Cougar."

His eye softened. "It'll be done Seraphin."

"Thank you," she whispered and fell asleep.

Seraphin woke up the next morning, covered in bandages. She didn't have enough chakra to heal without scars, but it's not like she really cared about her looks. Seraphin healed all of her gashes, broken bones, and ripped off the bandages. She had already taken care of all the horses by the time the team was up. They didn't even bother telling her that she should have been resting.

She acted normally and hid the questions and thoughts racing through her mind. Not all of them were completely human, but Demon, though he sensed the change in her, didn't mind. They were mounted and heading out quickly. The trail was steeper on the other side, but from what Phin saw, the team was taking care of itself just fine. Sakura was progressing quickly, and Phin saw the blind love for horses she'd seen in herself in Sakura's eyes. Phin would have to see about getting Sakura out to ride more.

They made it to the other outpost in about the same amount of time as they made it to the base of the canyon. This time without interruptions.


	13. Fallen Petal 12

**_AN/:(IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE CONTINUING WITH CHPATER!)_**

**_Alright people this is PCB here. I apologize to everyone out there that are frustrated with my stories not being updated, but please understand that I'm having some wrough times right now and will try and update as soon as I can. Anyway, I've been recieving some pms about what the real Jena was thinking and feeling during the time of her abuse. Many people were horrified to find out that the past I write down in this story of the girls in our world is totally and completely true, even if all the details aren't there for obvious reasons. The main one being that the detailed happenings are not my right to tell. I mentioned this to the real Jena and she gave me something that many people are never going to be able to read and understand in this life time. The words below are not mine, they're hers. These are a few journal entries from the time she was still enduring abuse from her mother. August 8th depicts one of the rare times she was happy with a family friend before he died. I will not say how his death occured. She was remembering him during a storm that passed through. It's an entry that has to deal with the pain in her heart. August 21st is an entry about why her outer reflection doesn't resemble the pain inside of her mind. The mental aspect. September 9th is about the many scars she has gained because of the beatings. The physical side. I picked these three because I felt they described what she was thinking and feeling best; despite the many entries in the journal. What you are about to read has only been transcribed by me onto this computer. The words haven't been doctored or changed in any way. These are Jena's own words and thoughts during perhaps the most terrible time in her life. These are the words of a real, living and breathing girl in a severely abusive and oppressive home. Around this time all those years ago, the events and thoughts in these journal entries were transcribed by someone in great pain._**

**__****Please, keep any negative comments about this chapter to yourself. If she seems a little crazy, it's probably because at that time she might have been due to everything she was fighting againest, but she's standing on her own now. And please, just remember one other thing...**

**_This is real._**

_*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V_

**_Fallen Petal 12_**

**_True Words From a Broken Past_**

**_Journal of a Broken Girl_**

_*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V*V_

**August 8th, 2001**

It's storming outside right now, and when I look outside there's just a little patch of bright pink in the clouds, surrounded by moaning grey.

It's almost like the heavens are trying to say that there's always light in the darkness, but at this moment I can't bare to believe it. I watch and I listen as the lightning and thunder pass

overhead. It thrills me in a way I cannot understand fully, only knowing that my life wouldn't be right without the storms. Knowing that my heart feels so empty without the raging clouds.

It brings me back into a memory. A memory of a dear friend, who was killed because I let the wrong person get too close to what was important to me. I remember standing on the side

walk, just outside of the tree cover, and the shelter the auning provides. I remember letting the rain cover me and wash my face, while he stood there in shelter and we laughed at my

foolishness. He called me the rain child. Just as easily I slip back to that time, and I remember slipping out in the earliest of morning after the snow fell, but before even the birds awoke. I

can still feel the cold wet on my hands as I write good morning on his snow covered car. He called me the snow fairy then. I sit here and I listen to the rain moving away, and taking my

dear storm with it. I almost beg it to come back, to fill me with that charge and contentment. I frown and hold back any tears because I know my dear friend wouldn't like to see me cry.

My dear friend, my confidant, a man like my father, he's going away with the storm. I want to scream so badly, and let my emotions go like I did so easily when I was a child. I just want to

drop this veneer of strength and purpose, let anyone passing by see how broken I am. But I can't. I can never let go of that mask, as no one wishes to see me in so much pain. His death

was, at least partly, my fault despite what anyone would say. My hands are shaking and I almost can't write these words out because of the trembling. As time passes on, I'll sit here and

scribble; begging the storm to come back to me, in the same way I wished my friend could come back. In the deepest part of me, I know these wishes will never be fullfilled. I'll sit here

and script this story, keeping up my mask of strength and licking my wounds when no one can see. And I'll push all negative thoughts away of fault, and guilt, and longing. I'll tuck my pain

away and pretend that everything is fine. He wouldn't want to see me cry over him, and I know this very well. So I'll sit here and write, tucking his memory away until the next storm.

**August 21st, 2001**

A soft lullaby flitters through my head phones as I stare at my reflection in the window. My body aches for sleep, but I dare not give into the feeling as I have no wish to be chased by my

subconcious horrors. My reflection shows a girl much younger than I really am. Smooth skin, bright hair, pink lips. Not a wrinkle shows on my face. No marks to show the pain I keep

burried in the deepest part of myself. No sign, but that my eyes, my soul's windows, are frigid and cold. I don't know this girl looking back at me so serenely, like she's only waiting for the

next decision I make, the next curve in our life. I tilt my head slightly to watch the flashing storm in the distance, as the young girl, this impossibly innocent looking girl who can not be me,

copies my action. Light slants across our left cheek, and a slight scar makes itself known under my left eye. It's the scar I recieved in commemoration of my mother kicking out my blood

sister and father. The young girl's eyes are mocking, asking where do we go from here. I glare at the girl and finally realize, she's not a girl at all. Just a snickering demon from my past.

She's only here to remind me that no matter if the face I wear looks young and innocent, almost care free, the soul inside can never be. This childish looking ghost mimicks my every move

and breath, laughing. She knows I can never be what she seems to be, and she enjoys it. I hear her laugh every time I shut my eyes and my subconcious chases. I will push the demon

back and lock her away with any pain I may feel, as no sane human would want to know about the other side I keep locked in my head. Being myself would not be accepted by society. My

demon would loose it's innocent look to the harsh winds of social standerds and pompous opinions with little to no thought behind them. I stare at her, and I pity her as another

revelation makes itself known. I can never be rid of the demon, because without the darkness I would never envy the light. We stare at the other, both wanting the same thing. She

wants to be free, and I want to believe in the illusion. Maybe that is the reason two incomplete puzzle pieces were wroughly shoved into the same hole. I will stare at my demon. I will

achknowledge her, and know that because I do, she continues to exist just as I exist when she stares at me. Our hold on each other will never waver, since when the cold of the

darkness is upon us, and our existence is threatened, we will become the other and live on if for nothing more than another foot step taken, and another glance into the glass.

**September 9th, 2001**

Scars are the physical representation of a memory in the truest form. Whether the memory is visciously clear, or mercifully faint, scars can be found on even the most secreted places. I

have many scars. Large ones, small ones, faint ones, dark ones, but I remember each one of them clearly. So clearly that I even remember the ones that have faded. Every single scar on

my body has a story to tell. A twisted plot of pain and a young, stupid girl's desperation just to survive. I remember when I let my closest friend in on the secret of my past; my scars. I

remember her words all too clearly; like each story of my blemished form. 'Don't ever be ashamed of letting others see the battle marks on your body. Every little knick lets those fools

know that you're a survivor and that even when they're struggling just to keep they're sanity in check, your scars tell the story of an adult at age four who fought to make it through with

her mind and honor in tact. Your scars tell that story'. That's what she said to me, but I couldn't help but want to yell that my story is one I never want to tell. I don't want to speak of a

mother who hated something intangible so much, she'd take out all of her frustrations out on the thing she was supposed to protect and cherish most. I don't want to talk about how that

same mother made a mockery of her marriage by bringing 'special friends' over while her little girl was sent to her room to await another beating and an order to keep her mouth shut. I

don't want to say that the little girl knew _exactly_ what was going on, and was too afraid of what her father might think of his child to never tell him. Terrified that the threats her mother

made of him hating her if the little girl ever said a word of what was happening. My scars scream loudly enough. I can't bring myself to describe in detail the lingering pain of the men who

were set on that little girl when she was just turning into a woman. The despair held as deep as possible inside as the little girl made herself ready to take anothers life, if only that it

meant no one would come near her again. To force herself to stay awake for a despicable amount of time, if only to be able to run away at dawn to sleep in a tiny grassy knole beside an

irrigation ditch; the only place she felt safe anymore. But by denying that I'll speak a word of these things, it doesn't matter as my scars are already screaming them at a deafening level

every single day I wake up. In times of cold weather, I'll bundle myself into the longest, tightest shirt I can find with a baggy jacket pulled over, if only to prevent any chance of the shirt

sleeves sliding up to show my marks. I won't wear anything above knee level, if only to hide my aches and pains one more day. It sounds cliche' and dramatic, but every single time I

glance at my scars with a distanced look I diliberatly put on my face, it feels like every mark is reopening and oozing out as much agony into my heart as possible. I'm strong by necessity,

but only because I cannot afford to let anyone who's counting on me to see me so weak and vulnerable. I cannot let them see me break. It's sad when people break down under the

slightest pressure, but it's truly terrifying when you see your pillars of support, the strongest people in your life, break down and cry. I don't know that fear. I don't feel any lessoning of

control or sudden strike of adrenalin when the people around me crumble and crack like dry mud. I don't know this fear, because I can't let myself depend on the people around me. I

sometimes speak to my father of a small semblance of the damning thoughts running in my head. Retelling the story my damaged body is already shrieking in such a way that he never

knows the real reason behind the marks. I only do it because it makes him feel like he's able to help me, and sometimes I need to remind myself of where exactly I came from. I love my

father with all my heart, but I can't ever let him know the true extent of the damage that was done to me, even though I hope to tell him the truth in the future. Pain so lingering that I

can only bring myself to trust even him to a certain extent. I won't tell him details, true details, ever because it would break his heart even more that he hadn't been able to see anything

wrong. That from the time she was four, his daughter had lied and evaded him. I hope he wishes more than anything that I had spoken up, told the truth, but even now

mocking, shouting scars were yelling so loud I was going deaf. I'd almost give into screaming myself if only the sounds of my own vocal chords would have drowned the howling in my

head. My friend was right. Every single scar I have has a story, a plot line, an unchangable scene leading up to the marking of once undamaged skin. They all have a story, but it's a story

I never want to tell.


	14. Fallen Petal 13

_**Fallen Petal 13**_

_**Welcome to Sunagakure no Sato**_

_**Come With Us!**_

"Hey Jen? You excited about going to Sunagakure?" Imari asked while they put on they're ANBU Uniforms.

"It's really just another mission Brit, but I guess it might be interesting," Seraphin mumbled. Imari sighed at her sister. She'd been so distant since her return from her last mission. Britt had been knocked over when Jena had arrived on the back of a brilliant black stallion, but when she had gone for a ride with Jena and her sister had told her everything that had happened was when she had become truly worried. Jena had always saved the softest part in her heart for animals of all kinds. Hell, her younger sister thought spiders were cute!

Brittney shivered a little bit at the thought of the eight legged monsters. Jena had once, _accidently,_ blown a spider the size of a dust mote off her shoulder at Brittney, and the older sister had shot across the room so fast, even Jena's eyes hadn't been able to catch it. Britt had even elbowed the guy sitting beside her in the chest so hard, his breath had remained absent for over a full minute.

Jena had thought that was hilarious, but felt bad that she'd scared her sister.

They were fully suited up quickly and running full speed out of the Konoha gates toward Suna. They'd be working there as diplomatic sentries. The relationship between Konoha and Suna was severely strained, and the Third had hopes that maybe the girls would be able to ease it somewhat. Plus, they needed to discuss the up coming exams and fill out all the paper work.

The fact that Suna had agreed to these meetings at all was astounding.

The girls though, found it quite suspicious. Jena knew the full extent of the casm between the two ninja villages and had explained to Britt her thoughts. Imari had to agree with her. There was something suspicious about the sudden agreement, and with it being so close to the Chuunin Exams, their tension ratched up a knotch.

"Britt, I don't want to run," Jena whined behind her mask.

"Well, we're plenty far from home now. I suppose we could teleport." Teleportation was one of the girl's favorite Jutsus. Since their strength level was so high, they were able to transport themselves from village to village without many reprecussions. Besides, they had stored so much chakra due to holding back in their home village that the amount stored was beginning to get painful.

"All right," Seraphin nodded. Their hands moved simultaniously and they reappeared a mile off the Suna entrance. Running the rest of the way took only a few minutes. The guard's attitudes ranged from resigned to full out hostility, but none made a move toward the girls. They had removed their ANBU masks before arrival, so no one was any wiser to their real position in Konohagakure. They still changed into their usual cloths though. The ANBU Uniforms were really only used on this mission to provide them safe passage with no questions from Konoha.

Seraphin had known that Suna was drastically diffferent from home, but she found herself a litttle reminded of a mesa she'd visited on a class trip as a girl.

Seraphin shrugged her thoughts off an observed the Villagers as her sister was already doing. The girls were led to the Kazekage's workplace, all the while with people giving them odd stares. Surpisingly, the men and women inside the Kazekage's place didn't spare them a glance, and the girls were lead in silence to the office of the Kazekage.

They would meet with the council later.

The man sitting at the desk was obviously tall, but any features but his narrowed eyes were covered by a hanging cloth. When the girls had set foot in the room, the sense that something was _wrong_ clutched at their thoughts.

_'Orochimaru,'_ Seraphin's mind whispered. But that wasn't quite right. Jena had known that she would feel something different at being in the presence of the snake, but this _wrongness_ was akin to the feeling when the black cloud had come from Mother Cougar. It matched the feeling from the mysterious disturbance when the dimension had felt like something had broke though. A quick glance at her sister told her that Imari felt it too. This feeling was real, and for once, Seraphin felt like dropping and running.

Anything to get the hell out of there.

Instead, she bowed and politely greeted the fake Kazekage in unison with Imari.

"Well, I had been expecting diplomats," his voice skittered across the girl's skin, "I hadn't expected the Hokage to send children. And ninjas no less," he chuckled. The girls had to fight the feeling of worms slithering under their skin.

"We are young Kazekage-sama, but age is no longer a mark of childhood," Imari said in a low voice, not threatening, but not very friendly.

_'Besides,'_ Imari thought, _'Jena and I are in our late teens.'_

"Well said Ms..." he trailed off.

"Hatake Imari," she replied and waved a hand at her sister. "And this is my sister Hatake Seraphin?"

"Hatake? Are you related by any chance to the White Fang of Konoha?"

"No," Seraphin answered. "But his son is our father."

He chuckled that slimey laugh of his. "I see. Well, lets get on with it. We'll be holding a meeting with the council tomorrow morning at ten a.m. sharp. For now, why don't you settle into your rooms and look around the village. Any business can wait until then."

They bowed and thanked him before walking out to be greeted by their tour guides. The room they were brought to in the Kazekage's mansion were large and extravigant, but the girls had already picked out the cameras and bugs in the room. Each girl unpacked in silence, then set out around the village. They were aware of all the eyes of the village watching them. Villagers were curious, and Shnobi were on guard. Jena quicky preformed a jutsu, so fast none could see her move, and connected to Imari's mind.

*_That was Orochimaru Britt. He's already killed the Kazekage.*_

_%But I thought you said Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage on his way to Konoha. I sensed the wrongness about him, but I thought that might have been my own suspicions of him.%_

_*Definitely not your mind playing tricks if I felt it too. Maybe our coming here changed a few things, and Orochimaru sped up his alliance with Sand.*_

_%It's possible, but that doesn't explain the strange feeling very well. I think something has followed us into this world.%_

_*I agree. But the question is, what?*_

_%I honestly don't know, but I hope we figure it out before any severe damage has been done.%_

_*Hopefully. There was something deeper, older, inhabiting that body besides Orochimaru. I felt it with Mother Cougar.*_

_%Jena, it feels the same as the time something ripped into this world. I'd thought it had gone back.%_

_*So did I. if this thing is able to hide it's prescence from us, we could have some real trouble on our hands.*_

_%That is so not comforting. This means that either we have to be in very close proximity to it, or it wanted us to know it's here.%_

_*Either way, if we don't figure this out, we're fucked.*_

Jena released the jutsu and both walked on in silence. It was almost nightfall by the time something interesting happened. And by interesting, the girls meant a fight. The sound of shouting hit their sensitive ears and both raced off into the allys.

What they found was Gaara being attacked by people of his own village. He was backed into a wall with his sand shielding him from various projectiles; everything from ninja weapons to glass bottles. The girls growled at the sight, being reminded so much of their own brother Naruto. In silent agreement, they jumped into front of Gaara and knocked the weapons away from him.

They didn't see the stunned looked on Gaara's face behind them.

The people, abruptly ceasing their attack, shouted for them to get out of the way.

"What _fucking_ _right_ do you have to gang up on one guy?" Imari shouted while Phin stayed crouched in a defensive position. Stoney rage rolling off her in waves. Imari glanced at her and almost winced at the fire racing in her granite eyes. Jena was well and truly _pissed_. Not that imari wasn't mad, but it was still so soon after Jena had been forced, if even indirectly, to kill an innocent. "What's wrong with you?"

A Shinobi spied their hitae-ate. "You're the Konoha nin here on a diplomatic mission are you not?"

"So what if we are?" Seraphin's voice was little more than a growl, and Imari had to shift her awarness to watching Gaara, the people, _and_ Seraphin to make sure her sister didn't loose it and just slaughter them all.

"Then you don't know what that thing is!" he shouted. "That monster is a Jinchuuriki! Konohagakure has one, you should know what kind of trash they are!" he said like they were only doing what they were doing because they were from another village. "Those monsters are useless wastes of space."

"_Watch it!_" Jena snarled in a voice that sent shivers down the people's spines. "That's our brother you're talking about."

Imari was worrying about holding Seraphin back anymore. Her own hands were itching for their blood. Her tone was just as lethal as Phin's. "Another word out of you, and if you sp much as _breath_ in this boy's direction, you'll be aching for death."

The nin, deciding to cover up the fact that these brats made him want to piss himself, backed off after sneering at them. Slowly, the people disapated. Only after they girls were sure they were gone did they relax. They turned to the stock still Gaara behind them. His sand was still up with the bottle and kunai stuck in it, but it returned to his gourd when the girls put their weapons away.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Cause those morons are the monsters, not you," Imari said easily. "By the by, this is Seraphin and I'm Imari." Seraphin nodded at him.

"Hn. Next time you get in my way, I'll kill you," he turned to walk away, but was suddenly stopped by both girl locking him in a hug. "What do you think you're doing!" he snarled and tried to make his sand attack them, but nothing happened. "What did you do to my sand!"

"Nothing," Imari giggled.

"You can't attack what's not a threat," Phin gave a small smile. "That's why you can't attack us and your defense isn't activating. Now, tell us your name."

He could feel a weird sensation curl in his chest at the girls hugging him. "Subaku no Gaara," he muttered.

"See?" Imari chirped. "That wasn't so bad!"

"Why are you trying to be nice to me?" he said without fully realizing the words left his mouth.

"We wanna be your friend, duh." Phin rolled her eyes.

"Friend?" he murmured.

"Yup!" Imari gave her million watt smile. "And as your new friends, we decree that you come have some fun with us!"

"Hn. What's the point of that?"

"Fun helps give a reason for your existence." His eyes widened immeasurably at Phin's words. Yeah, she was using her awesome anime knowledge againest him. "I feel this, and I'm with these people who feel the same as me because we're together, therefore, there is a reason for me to be here." The girls released him from their hug and stood in front of him.

"Come with us," Imari said.

"Hn. Waste of time," he muttered and started to walk around them, but the girls danced back in his way. "Move."

"Nah uh," Imari smiled.

"I'll kill you," he growled and tried to move around them again, but they jumped in his way again.

"No you won't." Seraphin said with a cocky smirk. "Now come with us."

Gaara was starting to really hate these girls. "No."

It didn't matter what he said, as the girl latched on to each of his arms and dragged him with them with surprising strength. "You're coming," Imari commanded. Gaara had no idea why he didn't just kill these two, but he let them drag him down the street.

"Don't you realize you'll be ostrasized by the villagers if you hang around me," he said in his usual tone.

"Used to it," they said in unison. Gaara found himself waiting outside a restaurant with Seraphin while Imari bought food. Then it was back to dragging as the girls pulled him by the hand to a high cliff. They set the food out and they all started eating.

Gaara actually found himself responding to the girl's questions and joining in the conversation while they ate. That strange ache in his chest grew bigger and bigger as he spent time with the girls. It was completely dark by the time the girls cleaned up and walked with him to his house. Both had latched onto his arms again.

"Will you stop touching me," he muttered and the girls could almost say her was pouting.

"Nope!" Imari smiled wider. "New rule, you get a hug when we meet up with you and one when we split up." Gaara seemed a bit saddened when she said split up.

"We have a meeting with the council early tomorrow morning, so we'll meet you at the cliff at one okay?" Seraphin said and Gaara found himself nodding. They gave him another hug at the entrance to his house and he watched as the girls walked off and gave a final wave before turning the corner.

The pain in his chest didn't seem like pain anymore, it almost felt...good.

The girls were up bright and early the next morning. Neither had slept very much as they didn't trust this village. Nothing had happened, but they would continue to sleep in shifts. The meeting with the council was insanely boring. Resources this, water rights that. The girls never wanted another mission like this again. The two were a little late for meeting Gaara, but their enthusiastic glomps had pushed away any thoughts Gaara had, had about them not showing up.

The days continued like this for a long time. They'd meet with the council and the Kazekage, then go meet Gaara and treat him to anything they could. Any stares or whispers were quickly taken care of with a couple glares from the girls, and no one had tried to attack Gaara since they'd started hanging around him.

The 'monster' had powerful friends now, and no one dared appraoch the little bubble they'd created for themselves.

It had been a week into their mission when the Kazekage called them into his office. The girls were immediatly assaulted by the _wrongness_, as they had come to call it. Jena had to hold herself back from trying to kill Orochimaru.

"I've heard some interesting rumors going around girls," his hands were steepled in front of his covered face. Imari suspected the cloth was only to hide his manic grin.

"What kind of rumors if I may ask Kazekage-sama?" Seraphin answered coolly.

"I've heard that you are associating with our Jinchuuriki. That isn't the most wise decision if you intend to win over the people."

"I disagree," Imari said. "It shouldn't matter if we choose to be friends with Gaara. They see him as a monster, we do not, and fear can insoire respect. It's not a matter of Gaara being too strong to be achknowledged, it's that everyone else is too weak to be his friend," her barely veiled insult made the Kazekage laugh.

"I see. That is all girls," he waved his hand at them. They bowed, and walked out.

"Well said Nee-chan," Phin smirked. "You didn't give him anything he could use againest us or trick Gaara with, and you still defended him."

Imari snorted. "Trust me hun, I got plenty of practice with that by hanging around with you."

"Hey!" Seraphin snarled and chased a laughing Imari out of the building. They ran to meet Gaara at the cliff, but it appeared he was late. The girls waited for him until sunset, then they went looking for him. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him in the village. They couldn't even flare their chakra slightly to try and trace him, as that could make the other shinobi think they were attacking.

This sucked.

The girls sat on their beds after scouring the entire place, but no sign.

"Maybe he was sent on a mission?" Imari suggested in a small voice.

"I don't know," Phin mumbled. Neither was getting any sleep that night, or for the next few nights, as Gaara had yet to reappear. The girl's mood plumeted with wach passing day with no sign of their friend. They were practicing in some training grounds the Kazekage had allowed them to use when they got the first sign of him.

Imari had jumped up to smash down on Seraphin's head when Phin had snagged her arm and thrown her own punch, only to be caught. The girls were in a stand still when they noticed the sand had wrapped around their ankles in small tendrils.

The sand wasn't attacking though, just gently pulling them somewhere. Both immediatly knew that this must be Gaara. They stopped their training, made a good show of being exaughsted for anyone who might be watching, and followed where the sand led them.

The gentle tugs brought the girls to an abandoned sand cave. It was in such a place, that if they hadn't had the sand leading them, it would have been missed completely. It was a small place, but once inside, Gaara appeared and the girls flew forward to lock him into a huge hug. Both were shooting off questions so quickly that Gaara had to cover their mouths.

"Calm yourselves," he ordered and didn't let go until they took a deep breath.

"Where were you Gaara?" Imari asked worriedly.

"I was ordered to stay away from you two by the Kazekage."

"Your father?" Phin murmured. Gaara had told them about his relations, and Phin had pretended not to know.

Gaara nodded an afirmative to her question.

"But why?" Imari said half to herself.

"I know why," Phin growled. "Orochimaru."

"How do you know about him?" Gaara asked.

Phin sighed. "You've been honest with us Gaara, so we'll be honest with you. Imari and I aren't diplomats, well we are, but that's not all we are." Phin sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We were chosen for this mission because we are the only ones who could've made it out alive if things went South. Imari and I are the Head ANBU Captains of Konoha. The only person we ever take orders from is the Hokage, but otherwise, we're the highest authority in the Village."

"Not even the council can reprimand us in Shinobi matters," Imari interjected.

Gaara fought back the small prickle of betrayl he felt. He knew that they wouldn't have been able to say _anything_ under normal circumstances. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"You're the only one who knows who we really are besides our Hokage, so not even Kakashi knows. We're also the only ones who know about Orochimaru being here. Orochimaru killed the Kazekage and took over, so now he's going after Konoha," Seraphin said in all seriousness.

Gaara nodded. "Was everything else you said about yourselves true?" Both looked aghast, like the thought of lieing to him had never even crossed their minds. Gaara supposed it hadn't as they immediatly started ranting denials, _loudly._ He had to cover their mouths again. "Okay. I believe you." He even felt oddly touched that he was the only one to know their identity.

The quieted.

"So, why would Orochimaru not want you near us?" Imari murmured. Phin's eyes sharpened in the way that Gaara had come to associate with her restraining the violence of a particular thought.

"He needs you to be angry and viscious for his plan to work. We're interfering," she hissed. "We can't let him know that we don't give a shit about his orders. We'll have to keep any meetings a secret and let him think that everything is going his way." The other two nodded. "We'll sniff around a little on our end, as much as we can. Gaara, if you find anything out, contact us with your sand." He nodded.

"I hate to say this," Imari looked downcast, "but we'll have to leave now. If the ninja following us loose sight for too long, they'll get suspicious." Both girls clamped back on to Gaara desperatly. The girls almost cried when he hugged them back. They had been friends for so little time, but he was very important to the girls already.

A full month passed as they continued to meet in secret. The girls kept up the facade by asking the Kazekage if he knew where Gaara was a few days after their first secret meeting. When he had said Gaara was on a mission and 'Hadn't Gaara told them?' they'd replied no and tried to keep the rage inside while seeming sad.

With all of them working together, they were able to uncover specific plans on the attack. This way, the girls would be able to instruct their ANBU into exposing that Orochimaru was impersinating the Kazekage. Gaara didn't know how these two had done it, but they'd become his friends.

His outlook on life didn't seem so bleak anymore, and he was even controling Shukaku better. Seraphin and Imari had promised to work on a way to strengthen his seal, and hopefully have something ready for him by the time they met during the Chuunin Exams. Time passed quickly, and before they knew it, the girls were going home.

The diplomatic meetings had been tedious and stuffy, but the girls felt like they had at least made some head-way. If their predictions were correct, it could only work in their favor in the future. Also, they could see Gaara more.

They were meeting in their secret place for the last time.

Both Imari and Seraphin leaned on Gaara as they sat in their cave. Both girls clutched his hands, and he clutched back just as tightly.

"I wish you could come with us to Konoha Gaara," Imari whispered. Seraphin nodded from where her head laid on his shoulder.

"You're family now. It's going to be weird without you," Phin murmured, and Imari mimicked Phin's earlier move from his other shoulder. Gaara sighed and squeezed their hands.

"If my understanding of family is correct, then even if we aren't together, we still are," he said quietly. Both girls understood his slightly vague statement, and leaned closer.

"We're still gonna miss you Gaara," Imari held her tears back, but only one escaped.

"Will you miss us too?" Phin asked.

His response was only a slight nod, but it pushed the girls that much closer to him. Seraphin tried to ignore the stinging of her own eyes as she reluctantly looked out at the sun.

"It's time," her voice could barely be heard. Reluctantly, they all pushed up and gave eachother a hard hug. Gaara felt that pain return to his chest as his new-found family walked out. His hand came up of it's own accord and grasped the stone pendant the girls had made with own of Imari's Earth and Seraphin's fire jutsu. They each had an identicle pendant. Imari's was an unbreakable anklet, set with the same metal that made Gaara necklace. Seraphin's was set the same way on her wrist, under the arm guards.

Gaara's eyes turned back to the sun with a new determination lighting them.

He _would_ see them again.

Seraphin and Imari waited until they were out of the desert before transporting home. Both were extremely tired, but they needed to speak with the Hokage immediatly. They settled their masks on their faces and sped down to him as quickly as they could. It was late night, so there was no chance of running into any of the Rookie Nine.

The only thing they knew about the girl's disappearence was that they had gone for some special training with their Shishou, though none knew who he was. Besides, it's not like they wanted to go around bragging about the Sandaime being their teacher. The girls barged in his office unannounced, and found some of the Council members in there.

Everyone abruptly froze.

"Pardon us Hokage-sama," Imari said, "but we have some pressing information."

The old hag of the Council sneered at them. They recognized the marks on their masks that marked them as the Head ANBU Captains. The Council didn't like that their opinions and decisions could be subversed by two almost unknown females. The Hokage nodded and sent the Council out.

A sound proofing Jutsu was quickly performed and the curtains closed. The girls slid off their masks and sat with Sarutobi for some tea. Seraphin drank water, she hated tea.

"What's this pressing news girls?"

"The Kazekage is dead," Imari said without preamble. Sarutobi gasped.

"Orochimaru has taken his place, but we hadn't expected him to take over until the Chuunin Exams."

"You knew this was going to happen?" he asked gravely. The girls nodded. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"In order for us to keep on the timeline and know what's going to happen, thus saving this place, some people need to die. We can only change the most significant of things in order to save the rest of the Village. Otherwise," Seraphin steepled her fingers, "the entire Nation will be destroyed."

He nodded. "I understand. Now, what else have you learned?"

"Orochimaru is orchestrating an attack on Konoha during the Chuunin Exams, and we're going to let him," Imari's eyes were hard as stone.

"Explain," Sarutobi said.

"We have to expose him here, otherwise the truce between Sand and Leaf will not be as strong as it should be," Phin took a sip of her water. "We'll need their strength when it comes time to face whatever has screwed up this place. We've already made contact with Sand's Jinchuuriki, Subaku no Gaara."

Imari continued. "He will help us stop Sand."

"Are you sure he's trustworthy?" They nodded. Sarutobi sighed and lit his pipe.

"It is of great importance that very little of what would have originally gone on in the Exams were we not here changes." Imari's eyes seemed sad.

"There's something you're not telling me girls."

Seraphin looked at the water in her hands. "I'm not really sure if we should tell you."

He sighed again, but smoke came out with his breath. "You have been honest with me through and through girls, don't stop now."

Phin bit her lip and looked Sarutobi, her Shishou, in the eye. "During the Chuunin Exams, the one thing we cannont change lest we screw everything beyond repair, is the battle between you and Orochimaru that will lead to your death." Sarutobi looked like he got the wind knocked out of him as he gazed at the covered window. Seraphin continued. "With your battle, you will stop him from reaching his goal of taking over Uchiha Sasuke's body until Uchiha is strong enough to stop him. It will also bring in Senju Tsunade as Godaime. She will be the one to train Haruno Sakura, and too a lesser extent, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. The growth they have in that time will be paramount to stopping whatever is trying to destroy this place."

"So my death will not be in vain, but you never said that I beat Orochimaru," Sarutobi sucked on his pipe.

"You don't," Seraphin said blankly. "But you need to fight like you will."

"I understand," he chuckled. "I have lived a good life, so it will not be a hardship to die protecting this place."

Imari shook her head. "You will not only be protecting the Village Shishou. Your death will set in motion the final battle, and give this place enough strength to win and continue on through it."

"You'll be giving your lifeforce to the Village. In a sense, you will become the Village's soul," Phin completed.

"Then you can bet I will give that Basterd the fight of his life," he gave a grin, and the girls returned it weakly. "There's something else?"

"Unfortunatly," Phin said and looked to Imari to explain this.

"You remember the disturbance we felt?" He nodded. "That _wrongness_ was also felt when Phin fought with Mother Cougar." Sarutobi had been well briefed on that particular mission. "That same darkness is inhabiting Orochimaru as he mascarades as the Kazekage. It feels ancient." Imari took a sip to moisten her throat. "Whatever this thing is, it's likely that we've been caught up in some battle that has been going on even before the first Ninja technique was created."

"When we say the final battle, we mean it in more ways than one." Phin leaned back and looked at the cieling. "This is a battle between the Gods, and Imari and I are the ones who will have to fight. We're the ones who, for some reason, have been chosen by benevolent powers to be, for lack of a better term, their Champions."

"No pressure," Sautobi joked. They all shared a laugh and finished their drinks while working out the final kinks for the Chuunin Exams. "There is one more thing I would like to suggest for this plan girls." They both gave him their attention. "From all you;ve said, there will be enough competitors to have preliminaries. After I'm gone, Konoha will need a public face to keep it together and keep that blasted Council in line." He pasued.

"Shishou?" Imari prompted.

"I believe that during the preliminaries, and this is also to keep any of those unprepared Genin who couldn't possibly beat you from facing unfair odds mind you. I believ you two should reveal yourselves as the Head ANBU Captains of the Leaf Village. Everyone will have someone to look too until Tsunade gets here."

"Are you sure that's wise Shishou?" Phin asked.

"Yes. You will no longer be a faceless spector to the Council. They will know who to fear, and they will know that any stepping out of bounds will _not_ be tolerated." Sarutobi gave his old grin again. "Plus, they will know that you two are my students and are well versed in every aspect of the Village so there is no way they can dispute you." His grin widened. "And I want to see the look on their damn faces when they find out they're going to be ordered around by a couple of girls they think are twelve, not sixteen and seventeen."

They all shared a laugh at that.

"Besides," Imari murmured, "just because they know who we are, they don't know _exactly_ how strong we are. So that will cause them to be cautious."

"Good point. Maybe we can order them to clean their own damn Council room from now on." Phin chuckled, but turned deadly serious again. "You realise you will have to draw up an ironclad document that prevents them from contesting us in any way."

Shishou smirked. "Who says I don't already have it?"

The girls blinked at him, then burst out laughing. They all had a good laugh and went over the plan one more time before the girls put their masks back on and left for home. Kakashi was probably asleep, but he'd be happy to have his girls home.

They slipped into their bedroom and hid their masks before going out to find some food. Surprsingly, Kakashi was waiting for them on the couch. He turned his bland eye to them.

"Good to see you back girls, but don't you think you should change out of your ANBU uniforms?" he snickered at their weary looks and gave each a pat on the head as they all migrated to the kitchen. "How did it go in Suna?"

The girls sighed and tucked into the Sushi Kakashi had bought for them that day. "Diplomatically? Fine," Imari said. "However, there are some plans set in motion that have to stay confidential for now."

"Not happy plans I'm guessing?" Kakashi knew they couldn't tell him much, but he was still worried for his girls.

"No Kakashi. Not happy plans at all, but necessary ones," Phin sighed sadly around a sushi roll.

"Well, on a better note, everyone has missed you. Even Sakura." Kakashi chuckled. "Kurenai's team has been coming around most everyday asking after you. Naruto has been spazzing of course." They laughed. "Even Sasuke has been much quieter."

"See Bunny!" Imari cheered. "I told you he'd miss you like a limb!"

"Don't call me that," Phin mumbled with food in her mouth. She swallowed before continuing though. "And shut your damn trap. I doubt Uchiha missed me that much."

"He'll get mad if you call him that Phin-chan," Kakashi weedled and poked her face with his chopsticks, only to snap them back quickly when she snapped her teeth.

"Awww, Bunny doesn't like people teasing her about her boyfriend."

"Don't call me that!" Phin snapped and bit another sushi roll visciously. "And shut your trap you two, before I shove a chair down your throats."

And everything was back to normal.


	15. Fallen Petal 14

_**Fallen Petal 14**_

_**Snow Washes It Away**_

_**Painful Memories and Shared Pain**_

Snow was falling on the world when the girls reached their home.

Brittney looked over to her sister as the red haired woman looked at her beloved snow. Imari found herself caught in memories of how Jena would look up at the snow in their world, and for the first time in so long, a kind of peace would settle around the forever moving woman.

Brittney asked Phin the same question she always does. "Why do you look at the snow?"

Phin give the same answer. "Because it washes away all of my pain, at least for a little while."

Brittney smiles and they race through the gates to the Hokage's office. The report is smooth, as they explain leaving Orochimaru in his position for now. They are quickly dismissed and end up sitting on top of Kakashi's home, drinking the hot chocalate Imari made, and staring at the snow. No words are said as dawn breaks over the village. It isn't long though, before the place they now call home begins to come to life. it's an even shorter time before Hinata joins them and Imari brings her a cup.

None of them speak, even as Sakura joins them as well, and Phin brings her a cup.

Not a word is said.

But, oddly enough, the girls feel closer to one another than ever before. For Imari and Seraphin, it's like reafirming the bond that was already so strong for them. For Hinata and Sakura, they feel a bond forming between them, and linking with the newest ninja in their village. There are no jealousies or competitions, if only for a short time, they are only girls, and it's only them in the early morning world.

A loud barking is heard off in the distance, and three girls are startled when Phin shoots to her feet.

"What's wrong Phin?" Sakura asks. The redhead is strung tight as a bow string, but she doesn't answer.

The bark sounds again, and Phin takes off faster than either of the Genin girls can see. It's only Imari's quick reflexes that save Phin cup from crashing. Imari's worry is rising higher with every breath, but she's sent over the edge when she feels her sister's chakra flash. Hinata is the one to catch the cup this time, but the cutlery is left on top of the roof when the Genin girls take off down the street.

They ignore their comrades shouting after them through the streets. Their only thought is to get to their friends.

They find them in one of the forest training grounds huddled in the snow with something bloody in Seraphin's arms. Both girls are trembling. As Hinata and Sakura come closer, they see there is a dead dog cradled in Seraphin's arms, and tears are leaking down Imari's face.

"What happened?" Hinata whispered without a stutter.

"This is my dog," Seraphin finally answers. "I recognized his bark."

"Sami," Brittney sobs. "He brought us news of our families. Our blood families."

"We left everything behind to come here and protect the Village," Phin chokes. "It wasn't even our choice."

"We were tossed here by something, and we had no way of going home." Imari hides her face in her hands.

"Now whatever it is that we were supposed to be fighting here has gone to our home." Phin's voice breaks and shudders while her hands clutch onto her pet harder. The wounds are still leaking blood onto the girls.

"And it's killed our entire family. My father, mother and brothers," Imari chokes.

"My sister, and my dad," Phin gasps. She can't bring herself to feel anything more than a little regret over her mother.

"They're all gone," Imari lets out a keening cry. Without noticing, Sakura and Hinata's eyes are dropping waterfalls. They don't even notice as blood covers them as well when they drop to the ground and wrap their arms around Imari and Seraphin. The four lay there in the snow, holding onto eachother desperatly, as they're covered in white and red.

They have no idea how long they sit there, crying, but as one they raise up and begin digging into the dirt with their bare hands. The pain of the cold and the abrasions on their hands go unnoticed as they lay the last piece Phin has of her family in his grave. It washes over Imari and her sister, that they really are alone now, and the only thing they have to hold onto is what they have in this village.

Sakura clenches her fists so hard, her nails break the skin. Hinata has bitten through her lip.

"C'mon," Imari says. "Let's go train."

All get to their feet, and link hands. They walk solemnly to the training grounds, and without a word, they're all at eachother with a ferocity uncommon to spars.

Every feeling of pent up rage and sadness flows out of their punches and kicks. None use a kekai genkai or weapons, they're content to try and beat the hell out of eachother. Their four-way battle quickly draws the attention of their teams and Senseis, even Team Gai rush to see.

The teams watch this desperate battle for hours as tears stream down Hinata, Sakura, Phin, and Imari's faces.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme," Naruto begins reservedly, "why are they crying?"

"I don't know Naruto."

The girls finally collapse onto one another, as after five hours their chakra has run to dangerous levels, but they struggle to their feet. Even though they are still covered in blood, both theirs and Sami's, they lean on eachother to get out of the training field.

None of their teammates say a word to them as the beaten girls stumble away. The fierce look of pain and determination in their eyes is enough to stop them. The girls trudge through the shocked stares of the villagers to Kakashi's home, where they finally pass out onto the pushed together beds of Imari and Seraphin.

Team Gai goes to inform the home of Haruno and Hyuuga of their wareabouts, and Team Seven and Eleven tuck the girls in, before settling down in Kakashi's living room to wait for them to wake up and expalin what had happened.

They sleep for three days.

Unknown to their teams, the girls spent that time asleep with their minds linked, and still they train and fight. When their minds can take no more, they awake as one. They dress quickly and silently before slipping out around their sleeping teammates, and head back to the training grounds. They are forcing themselves to move on, to move past the pain. None can figure out what else to do.

After all, the snow washes away the pain, even if it is just for a little while.


	16. Fallen Petal 15

_**Fallen Petal 15**_

_**It's the **__**Kunoichi's Time to Train**_

_**Condescending Basterd!**_

A week after the horrible news, Phin was calmly reclining in a tree branch as her team waited for Kakashi. The girls hadn't told anyone else about what had happened, and Hinata and Sakura had kept their mouths shut; even at the prodding of their respective crushes. It had only proved to Imari and Seraphin that the Genin girls were worth their trust. Phin spared a glance over at the team as her adoptive father showed up.

The usual greetings and excuses commensed, but when Kakashi divided up the teams, Phin's eyes narrowed at the carefully hidden disappointment on Sakura's face. She'd been seing this for awhile now. the look showed up on her friend's, yes _friend_, everytime Kakashi deemed to train one of the boys and left the only Kunoichi on his team who needed some training and _wanted_ it out in the cold.

Seraphin's eyes narrowed in anger as she saw the restrained tears in Sakura's eyes at being deemed unworthy _again._ The pink haired girl was paired up with Sasuke, but the cheeriness was faked, and Phin seemed to be the only one who could see it. A snap decision popped into her head and she disappeared from the tree top, only to appear back on the training grounds a few feet away from where the others were starting to split up for training. Kakashi turned a lazy eye to her.

"Oh? Decided to join today Phinnie?" he missed the fury in her eyes, but the Genin didn't. "Phinnie?"

Phin growled before snapping her fist back and plowing her father in the face, super strength and all. His body flew back through several trees before landing in a heap. Phin was breathing heavily from trying to hold herself back from dismembering him. The rest of her team was stunned. Kakashi painfully pulled himself up and leaned on a stump.

His eye was equally pissed. "What the _hell_ was that for, Seraphin?"

"Dad, you're a dick!" she shouted, and everyone was taken aback by her cursing and volume. "When was the last time you trained Sakura one on one? Huh?"

"Now, hold on-"

"Shut your _fucking_ trap!" He went silent. "You think that she's not worth your time because she needs more training than those two do?" she waved a hand angrily at the two boys. "Just because she doesn't have a kekei genkai? Or a rediculous amount of chakra?"

"Um..Phin-nee-"

She whirled on him. "Shut up, Naruto!" Everyone flinched. Seraphin was really, really, _really_ _pissed_ if she yelled at her little brother. "You're not any better than him!" she waved a hand at Kakashi. "Do you not understand that pulling your punches is just as offensive to a kunoichi as smacking a random woman's ass is? You might as well have just ripped her haitai ate off her head and said she didn't need it because she was too _weak!_"

"Phin, please-"

"Shut _UP_!" she yelled even louder. "You're opinion is not wanted you sorry excuse for a Sensei," she snarled at her father, and he finally looked hurt. Phin didn't want to hurt him, but he was being unfair. "And _you_, Uchiha," the raven haired boy flinched. "You're just as bad, maybe _worse_. At least the other two accept her _existence_! I don't give a shit if I'm your girlfriend or not, you're a total and complete _asshole_. Here's some advice Uchiha, get the fuck over yourself and stop being so condescending toward a girl who only wants to get stronger just like you do, you hypocrite!" Phin started stomping angrily away, but felt a hand clasp onto hers.

Phin looked to her side and saw a grateful Sakura with tears running down her face.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered. Phin's expression softened and she squeezed her hand back a little in reassurance. Seraphin made another decision and let out a shrill whistle. Demon appeared seconds later and Phin swung onto his back. She gave a hand up to Sakura and turned her horse towards town.

"Where are you going Seraphin?" Kakashi had the gall to ask. Phin whirled Demon and set venomous, Sharingan eyes on him. His flinch was obvious.

"I'm going to make sure she gets trained so maybe she won't get killed you condescending _Basterd_," she hissed. A light kick, and Demon was galloping away. She didn't stop until she reached Squad Eleven's training grounds.

"Thank you again Seraphin," Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Hina-chan! Nee-chan!" she called and the girls matierialized from the trees.

"What's up sis?" Imari asked.

"Us girls and Tenten are going for a little trip. I want all of you to go pack your stuff and meet me at the stable in half an hour. Nee-chan, can you get my stuff too?" Imari nodded and disappeared.

"W-what about K-Kurenai-sensei Phinnie?" Hinata stuttered.

"I'll take care of it. Go on Hina-chan, Sakura," they nodded and disappeared. Kurenai and the male members of her team showed up seconds later.

"What's going on Hime-chan?" Kiba asked, as Akamaru gave a small 'arf'.

"I need to speak with Yuuhi," she said authoritativly. The two Genin blanked at the use of Kurenai's last name, but the Jounin realized it for what it was; this was a visit from the Head-ANBU Captain, not Hatake Seraphin.

"Leave boys," Kurenai murmured, and they reluctantly did as they were told. "What is this about Captain?"

"I'm taking the Rookie Nine and Team Gai girls with Captain Imari and I on a female training trip. They aren't getting the attention they need."

Kurenai frowned. "You think I'm not training them well enough?"

Seraphin held up a hand. "I'm not doubting _your_ teaching skills Yuuhi, I'm doubting everyone _else's_. However, I didn't want Hinata to miss out on this chance."

"It's Kakashi isn't it?" Kurenai mumbled.

"How'd ya guess?" Phin said dryly.

"He never was good with actual contact with women. It's only that mystery thing he's got working for him," Kurenai chuckled and Phin smirked.

"Well, I'm off. I'll protect Hina-chan."

"I know you will," she nodded and Phin was off again, heading for Team Gai's training grounds. Lee was the first to see her.

"What can I do for you on this fine day, youthful flower?" he grinned. Seraphin narrowed her eyes at him before ignoring him and calling out.

"Tenten!" it wasn't two seconds before the brown haired girl was standing beside her.

"Phin-chan!" she cheered and Phin dismounted for a hug. The rest of team Gai had come out to see what the hold up was and were surprised by the affectionate embrace. They hadn't known Tenten had any friends besides them. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to go home and pack for a long trip. Be at the stables in thirty minutes alright?"

"Whatever for?" she cocked her head.

"That's a surprise, but you'll like it," Phin smirked. "I'll take care of Gai, alright?"

Tenten nodded eagerly and ran off.

"What's this about?" Gai asked and walked up to her. Neji was giving her a suspicious look.

"Mighto, I need to speak with you alone," her voice brooked no room for arguement and Gai realized the same thing Kurenai did. This was the Captain he was speaking to.

"Neji, Lee, get back to your training, now." They gave him intrigued looks, but left. Seraphin turned on her Sharingan discreetly and noticed that Hyuuga had his Byakkugan on. She scowled and gave a hand motion to Demon, who moved to block Hyuuga. Her horse's chakra system was too difficult for Neji to see their mouths moving through and read their words.

"I'm taking the girls of the Rookie Nine and your team on a training trip. This is not a slam against your teaching methods Mighto, but some things a female can only gain with a female."

"It's Kakashi isn't it?" he deadpanned. Seraphin smacked her forehead.

"How the hell does everybody _know_ that?"

"I believe in youth Captain, but I'm not as stupid as people would like to believe," he grinned.

"You wouldn't be a Jounin if you were," she muttered. "I'll keep Tenten safe, and Captain Imari is coming as well. She'll be fine."

Gai nodded. "What do I tell my team?"

"Don't care, just don't illud to that fact that they're being trained by ANBU."

"All right. Safe journey Captain." Phin nodded and hopped onto Demon's back before galloping off to the Hokage's office. She interrupted a meeting, but had put her ANBU mask on, so it was okay.

"What can I do for you Taicho?" he asked with his hands steepled.

"I'm taking Hatake Imari, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten with me on a training trip. They need female to female training."

"I see," he leaned back in his chair. "It's Kakashi isn't it?" Seraphin smacked her forehead again.

"How the hell does everybody _know that_?" she hissed. Sarutobi chuckled.

"I know everything that goes on in my village Seraphin."

"All right, all right, I get the freaking point," she pouted slightly.

"If I may ask, why are you not taking Yamanaka Ino?"

"Her mother used to be a Kunoichi. She's learned everything I have to teach. Hina-chan doesn't have a supportive household or a mom at all, Sakura is the first Kunoichi in her clan ever, and Tenten doesn't have parents. They need this."

"I still don't see why she wouldn't benifit from any other training you may give?"

"Frankly, I don't like her. I intend to bring the Kunoichis in on the little fact of Nee-chan's and my rank. I don't trust Yamanaka to keep her mouth shut or not blackmail me into breaking up with Sasuke."

Sarutobi gave another nod. "Very well. Take as long as you need, but I'll be expecting a report every week."

"Sir," Seraphin nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Seraphin?" she turned back. "Have some fun." Serpahin gave a smirk, refitted her mask and raced down to Demon, slipping her mask off just before she reached him. It didn't take her long at all to reach the stables, where she was glad to see all of the girls waiting. She pulled up and dismounted. Imari tossed Seraphin's pack to her.

"Okay sis, what's going on?" Imari asked.

"Yeah, why'd you bring us here?" Tenten added.

"Us girls are going on a training trip. The Kunoichi aren't getting the attention we need from our training because we're constantly being over shadowed by the males. Imari and I are going to be training you. I'll explain everything else later, but right now we need to get you guys a horse and get on our way." They nodded and walked into the stable.

It was easy to get everyone situated on a horse after Phin talked to the owner, and soon all were headed out. Imari pushed her horse up beside Phin.

"Great idea Jena. They need this."

"I know they do. We're going to bring them in on our reason for being here."

"Do you think that's wise?" Imari bit her lip.

"We need them on our side incase something happens that we can't be here to stop."

"If you're sure," Phin nodded. "Okay, but lets kill this slow pace."

Phin smirked. "Ready to run girls?" she called back and recieved affirmatives from everyone. Imari and Phin cheered and pushed their horses forward. The Kunoichi behind them followed suite. Phin felt her soul flying at the speed of the animal under her. She looked to the left when they were nearing the gate to see her team standing there starring. Phin sneered at them and gave Demon his head. He whinnied and shot forward like a bullet, with the others following.

It was time to train the Kunoichi of the Leaf Village.


	17. Fallen Petal Special Chapter

_**Okay people. This is a special chapter for DarkLillyOfTheNight96 for being a completly awesome person and giving me one of the sweetest reviews ever, and the real Hatake Seraphin, my friend who I am basing the character on. Her Birthday is on the 30th of this month, just a few days! I'll have one for Hatake Imari's soon as well as a belated present. So, anywho, enjoy.**_

_**Fallen Petal Special Chapter**_

_**Worth Dying For**_

_**Happy Birthday Seraphin!**_

Imari was laying out on the grass, enjoying her day off while Team Seven trained. Seraphin was sleeping on a tree above her, content as a cat. Brittney's head cocked to the side instinctively to avoid a stray kunai. Her little brother came running over, panting out apologies.

Imari smiled at her little man. "Don't worry about it Naruto. I didn't get hurt." She heard Phin snort above her.

"Even if she had been, it's not like Nee-chan can't take a hit. Or fall off a fence and not notice until her leg is bleeding," she muttered the last part. Imari glared.

"It was one freaking time," she growled at the other girl as the rest of the team came to watch in amusement. "At least I'm not the one who lost my temper and _broke_ my _hand_ on the fence." Cool slate eyes met fiery hazel.

"Tch. At least I'm not a chibi clutz."

"Don't be jealous I'm cute and adorable," Imari smirked.

"I'm just glad I can reach the top shelf without climbing on the counter," Phin smirked.

"Psh, but I don't get attacked by trees by the river."

"One time Nee-chan, one time. Plus, that foliage was possesed." The red-head was snarling.

"Sure it was," Imari's look was bland.

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"At least I get paid."

Team Seven was looking back and forth between the two. Heads swiveling like watching a tennis ball as each insult was thrown. Sakura shook her head and decided to break it up.

"What are you guys going to do for New Years?" This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as each girl turned to look at her with a shocked look. "What?"

"What's the date today?" Imari asked.

"Sakura, don't answer her!" Seraphin immediatly ordered. Confused, Sakura replied in a slight daze.

"December 29th."

"Fuck!" Phin shreiked and collapsed againest the tree.

"I don't get it," Naruto rubbed his head. Everyone but Imari and Seraphin had confused looks on their faces. Phin looked annoyed, and Imari looked devious. "What's so important about the date?"

"Imari," Seraphin hissed, seeing the look on her sister's face. The team was even more confused at Seraphin's use of Imari's name. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

Her older sister clapped happily. "It's Bunny's birthday tomorrow!"

"Ya did it," Seraphin groaned and face palmed, dragging her hand down her face.

"What?" Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura yelled. Sasuke's jaw just dropped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto whined.

"Why didn't Kakashi-sensei know?" Sakura gave the Jounin a '_Look_'. He rubbed his hair, embarresed.

"I technically can't access their information for any personal reasons, and they never bothered to tell me."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Naruto pressed.

Phin glared at the feline looking Imari. "No."

"What?" Imari looked like she'd caught the canary.

"No party, no presents, no mention of that day period."

"You know I can't accept that," Imari sang.

Seraphin knew she wasn't going to get out of this. She growled and whistled for Demon. Her horse appeared in a poof of smoke. "Whatever, just leave me out of it." With that she ran off.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. "She didn't tell us what she wanted for presents." He looked crest fallen. Imari slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Naru-chan. I know her tastes well enough."

Sakura smiled. "We'll help you pick out a present Naruto." She was getting into the spirit.

"Arigato! Arigato!"

Kakashi pulled out his book. "Well, since this is a special occasion, why don't we all go and help set up Phinnie's Birthday together?" Naruto and Sakura cheered, but Imari was looking in another direction.

"Sasuke?" She called to the retreating Uchiha's back. "Where are you going?"

"Hn," was all the answer she got. Imari was really starting to hate that word. Seraphin was beginning to use it as well.

"That Teme!" Naruto blustered. "I can't believe he doesn't care about his own Girlfriend's Birthday!"

His sister patted his head. "I think he just wants to get her something on his own. Don't worry." Imari smiled hugely. "Now, let's go set up for Seraphin!" They cheered and headed off into the village.

Several hours had passed, and Imari was finally done with informing everyone they knew about Phin's big day, and helping Team Seven get presents. Naruto had bought Seraphin a new black, leather belt to hold all of her Ninja gear, as her old one was trashed. It even had large felines on it, just like her weapons. Sakura had purchased Phin a new set of black, fleecy pajama shorts, top, and a huge pillow. Kakashi had bought several books he thought Phin might like. After all, both of his girls had a major affinity for reading, even if it wasn't specifically for Icha Icha. Imari had laid her hands on as many art supplies as she could.

They were all ironing out party details when Imari caught Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. She made some excuses and followed the young Uchiha. Sasuke was casually peeking into stores, but Imari's suspicions were confirmed when she saw him look at some jewelry. Her cat got the canary look returned and dropped silently behind him.

"Doing some shopping?" Her laugh was hard pressed to stay hidden at Sasuke's startled jump.

"Hn."

"Don't give me that. You were looking for a present for Bunny weren't you?" An attempted hide of a blush made Imari's grin widen. "Now, now, you don't know what to get her do you?" For future reference, Chibi Uchiha's death glare does not work on her. Seraphin's is much worse. "Want a suggestion?" Sasuke sighed tiredly and nodded. Imari leaned close and whispered in his ear. Sasuke gave her a nod and walked away.

Imari smiled happily at the retreating Uchiha's back. Snickering, she ran back home to join the others. "I knew he'd need some help. That's why I kept that little idea just for him."

It was no hardship to complete the arrangments for Phin's party, as the girl in question knew to stay the hell away from the village until the next day, but having to find said Birthday Girl was a pain in the ass. Imari was beyond peeved that Seraphin hadn't showed yet. She wanted to dress her little sister for the day, but she knew Phin would avoid it as long as she could.

The Birthday Girl was currently sighing as she walked down the main street of Konoha. She could already feel the annoyence barbs Imari was mentally sending her. Apparently, though she wasn't surprised, Imari and her cohorts had gone all out for this day, as almost everyone she passed was giving her well-wishes. It was a little annoying, but she was touched that so many cared for her. Phin sighed again and slumped down onto a bench, face towards the sky.

"It's been a really long time since so many really cared for me," she muttered. "It's kind of nice."

Clouds passed lazily above her, luring Phin into a semi-concious state. Another sigh escaped, this one releasing tension from her body. Phin pulled herself to her feet and trudged down to their apartment, knowing Imari would never forgive her if she showed up to the party looking how she normally did. Her older sister would want to dress her. Instead of going inside, Phin tossed a kunai at the window sill. Imari's face lit up when she realized her little sister wouldn't have to be tracked down.

She immediatly ran to Phin. "Hey! Why'd you throw a kunai?"

Phin smirked. "Oh please. I know you Nee-chan, and I know you'd freak if I went in there right now. You want to dress me right?" Imari's eyes lit up. "I'll allow it, but nothing too revealing, and not a lot of make-up."

"Thank you!" her older sister squealed and tackled Seraphin. In the end, she was dressed in form fitting, red slacks, a skin tight, black, long sleeve chinese top with white roses on it, and some ballet flats. Her hair was up in a stylishly messy bun, instead of it's normal tight coil. She had some red gloss on her lips, and eye shadow that made her eyes look like bottled smoke. The Uchiwa Fan necklace was still on her neck, as Phin refused to take it off.

Imari went in first to inform the guests that the B-Day Girl had arrived. Phin could sense her team, Imari's team, Asuma's team, several of her Jounin and ANBU comrades, Tenten's team, and even the Hokage were inside. Even Iruka and the other Jounin Senseis were there.

"Come on in Bunny!"

She came in snarling. "Don't call me that!" Everyone laughed and came forward to greet her, some more enthusiastic than others, (cough-Gai and Lee-cough). With the way Imari worked, the party was in full swing in a few moments. Phin hid a smirk, as Imari had probably spiked the drinks. Jena nodded at people who greeted her as she made her way to the back corner where Ino was attempting to molest Uchiha, and Sakura was trying to defend him.

Shaking her head, she decided to take pity on the boy. Smoothly slipping in and leaning into Sasuke, her body blocked Ino. Sakura just looked grateful to see her. "Problems?" she raised a brow. Sasuke preactically clung to her with how tight his arms had locked around her waist. Her head was now tucked under his chin. Ino looked furious. "Look, it's my Birthday, so do you think you could cool it for one night? Imari put a hell of a lot of work into my party." The blonde reluctantly agreed.

When the girls rejoined the rest of the party-goers, still bickering, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head on her shoulder. "Damn it, she's insane."

Phin snickered. "Aww, is the big-bad Uchiha scared of a foolish little girl?" She almost yelped when he bit her neck in retaliation.

"Hn."

"Ass," she smacked his arm. "C'mon. Nee-chan is having a hard time calming Naru-chan, so I think we should be opening presents soon." Her assumption was right, of course. She loved the presents she recieved from her team, and nearly smothered Imari with a hug for the art supplies. Britt was just happy Phin hadn't pulled her damn trick of shaking the presents and figuring out what the damn things were. That had really pissed her off that Christmas. With how many clothes she'd recieved, Phin wouldn't need to buy new ones for a very long time.

Genma, the prick, had gotten many lumps on his head for the racy sets of lingerie he had bought her. Surprisingly, no lumps came from the sisters themselves, as their teams and acquaintances had all tackled him. After the gifts, everyone was treated to Imari's cooking. She'd made all of Seraphin's favorites, and the cake was amazing. Imari pulled her aside when Phin was bringing in some dishes.

"Go into your room in a few minutes okay?" Imari held up a hand when Phin was going to ask why. "No questions. Just be there in five minutes." Seraphin nodded and continued to help with a little clean up. Imari eventually had to push her away. Jena sighed and walked into their bedroom. Sasuke was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Suke? What's up?" He didn't reply, but beckoned her over. A red brow raised in curiosity, but she obeyed and sat beside him. He handed her a small package. Head cocked, she tenderly pulled apart the dark blue wrapping. A small blue box made her cock her head the other way.

"Well? Are you going to open it or just stare at it?" She nudged him playfully with her arm and gained a smirk in return. She clicked it open, and inside was a dark bracelet, comprised of musical notes. Phin's eyes softened as she handed it to Suke to clip it on her. "That's not all." Seraphin watched in surprise as he pulled out a medium sized box from under her bad. It wasn't wrapped, but had a smooth oak finish. Eager hands opened the lid, and Phin almost fell in shock.

Sitting in a velvet cushion, was the most beautiful violin she had ever seen with it's bow attached to the lid. "Suke I..." she trailed off, speachless.

"There's a trick to it. Hold the bracelet above the violin and push a little chakra into it." She did as she was told, and the bracelet shined a soft yellow. The instrument disappeared and Phin looked curiously at the violin and bow charms that had now connected to the jewelry. A slender finger ran over it with soft reverence. "This way, you can take it with you wherever you go if you want, and it'll be protected."

Phin turned moist eyes to him, and was about to thank him with all her heart, but a drunk man crashed through her door. Both head whipped around in shock. Phin barely recognized this man, believing him to be a friend of a friend. His eyes were blurry, but he focused on them easily enough.

"Eh...This ain't the shitter," he slurred, obviously plastered. "Yer Hatake's kid, and the Uchiha." His eyes held a mean leer. "Tell me, what would old Hatake think of his little girl gettin' it on with that traitor's blood?" He cackled out a grating laugh. "Me thinks the Uchiha should just hit the trail, or go live with that basterd brother of yers. Then pretty little girls won't be tainted," he sneered. Phin could feel Sasuke vibrating behind her in rage. She felt his flare of chakra just before her window slammed open.

Phin whirled to call him back, but he was already gone. The drunk barked out another laugh and threw insults to Sasuke and his family at the vacant Uchiha. Phin's flaring chakra was lost on the man, as was her killing stare. A chakra filled punch caught his attention, and everybody else's when he went soaring through the crowd and through the wall. Everyone moved out of a pissed off Seraphin's way. She drug the whimpering man up by his shirt and snarled in his face.

"If you ever, _ever_, say something about Suke or the Uchiha's again, I'll sew your mouth shut, pull your innerds out through your dick, and hang you from the Hokage Monument, understand?" Many males behind her winced. The man shuddered and nodded. "Good," Phin dropped him and started walking off.

"Where are you going Phin-nee?" Naruto called.

"To get Suke."

Everyone left behind was stunned.

"She's totally in love with him," Sakura commented.

"Yup," Imari sighed. Naruto was just nodding in agreement.

Phin had traipsed over most of the village by the time she found him. The moon was high in the sky and shining in the lake he sat by. Seraphin walked across the water and leaned down to look at his face while her chakra kept her steady. "Suke?" she whispered, afraid anything louder would shatter him. His lids hid his eyes from her, and she didn't like it. "Suke, talk to me."

"He was right," were the words that greeted her ears.

"What?" He finally met her stare, but the torment in the onyx gaze made her want to break down.

"He was right. You shouldn't be near me. None of you should. If Itachi finds out about anyone precious to me, he'll kill them. You should stay away from me." He lowered his head back to the water. Seraphin crouched lower and raised her palms to his cheeks. Sasuke's eyes opened in surprise when soft lips met his. Phin was leaning straight up, holding his face gently, and putting all the emotion she could in this single meeting. Pale skin slowly covered black windows when her body was clutched to his. Her arms attempted to pull her broken boy impossibly closer, clinging around his neck while slender digits plunged into raven locks.

Her own hair was released by wild fingers. Their world had narrowed to this one moment in time, and only the sensation ruled them. The need for air eventually broke them apart, but their limbs couldn't be asked to let go yet.

"That pitiful excuse for an organism had no idea who he was talking about," her tone was level, but a ferocity lay just underneath. "He doesn't know who you are, or what you feel. He doesn't know what happened that night, not like you do. He doesn't know how much sweat, blood, and tears you've put into making yourself stronger. To be able to stop Itachi, but I do. Naruto does. Kakashi, Imari, and Sakura do. We all know who you are Suke, and you know what?" He shook his head gently, not wanting to end their contact, but needing to see her eyes. "The man we see before us, the man we see you turning into, you're worth dying for." The soft words tightened around his heart, stronger than any jutsu he'd ever encountered before.

Sasuke's body moved of it's own accord, pulling her off the water and into his lap. His mouth bruised hers in desperation. Nothing short of a full-scale invasion would be able to unlock their embrace. Desperate touches, and soft sounds made up their entire world. There was desire, and desperation in that kiss. But underneath was tenderness, need, and an emotion that made tears prick their eyes and this kiss become more essential than living.

As is human, the need for air broke them apart.

"Let's go home Suke. Nee-chan and them can handle the rest of the party," she comanded softly. Sasuke lifted her into his arms, not being able to let her go quite yet, and carried her to his apartment. He gave her some clothes to sleep in, but had a hard time releasing his hold. Once she had changed and was out of the bathroom, a pajama clad Uchiha immediatly snatched her back into his arms. Her feet never touched the ground when he pulled her under his covers with him and cocooned them in the warmth the fabric provided. Both trembled with the force of the emotion they were experiencing, and it drove them into one more aching kiss.

The moon carressed the pained lovers into sleep, protecting them with argent beams, ardent affection still running through their souls feverishly. Cutting ardor flooded their bodies, searing their cells with the fury of the sun. The only relief came from the other in their arms, and for at least one night, they slept in the assurance that their lover needed them just as badly.

Imari was happily arranging all of Seraphin's presents in their room. After the party, Seraphin and Sasuke had disappeared for three days, but Imari didn't mind. She'd gotten plenty of help cleaning up the mess, the apartment's hole was fixed, and her sister was more peaceful than she'd ever been. Phin had reported that she and Sasuke had needed eachother, and couldn't leave eachother during that time. Imari was disappointed they hadn't moved farther physically, but their heart's connection was stronger than ever, despite Phin's protests of Imari declaring them in love.

Brittney looked out the window at the shining sun and smiled. Phin's Birthday had come and gone, they'd all enjoyed a great party, and the New Year was here. Her smile widened. Her sister had even gotten the best present in the world, if you asked Imari's opinion. So, all in all, it had been a great way to start off a new chapter in their lives. It was still a little disappointing that Phin hadn't had juicier details to spill, but eh...

She could live with that.


End file.
